Pasión de Invierno
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Tras sobrevivir al hundimiento de la embarcación en la que viajaba con sus padres, Elsa se encuentra sola y termina naufragando en las Islas del Sur. Arrestada de manera injusta, se verá obligada a servir a un rey cuyo corazón parece de hielo mientras encuentra la forma de regresar a casa. Pero en medio de su desgracia, quizá pueda encontrar algo más. (AU Helsa)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour mes amis! ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Ya listos para el lunes?

Yo no, pero que se le va a hacer. D: Por eso les traje algo súper random. Más detalles al final del capítulo.

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Frozen, solo de mi imaginación, la cual tal vez algun día me de los medios suficientes como para tener una multinacional tan maligna y poderosa como la de Mickey Mouse.**

* * *

**1**

* * *

Elsa dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared en la que se hallaba recargada emitiendo un hondo suspiro de tristeza. El frío ambiente que se sentía dentro de la celda le habría helado los huesos a cualquiera, pero ella solo era consciente de la desafortunada situación en la que se encontraba y durante las últimas horas, no había hecho más que pensar en sus padres y en cuanto desearía regresar a casa.

El frío nunca le había molestado además.

El leve rayo de luz que se filtraba por el pequeño ventanal del calabozo le indicaba que aún era de día. Era curioso como el tiempo parecía volverse irregular, cuando uno se encontraba encerrado en un lugar desconocido y en la más absoluta soledad.

Había aprendido a lidiar con esa sensación desde su infancia, por supuesto, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez sabía que estaba completamente sola. Y saberlo le asustaba.

Sentada como estaba en el suelo, levantó las manos hasta su cabeza y enterró su rostro entre las palmas, tratando de ignorar los pesados grilletes que se cerraban en torno a sus muñecas. Ella no debería encontrarse ahí, sino con sus padres, en una nación lejana, arreglando un matrimonio que si bien la llenaba de incertidumbre, era mejor que haber terminado encarcelada en un país extranjero y que para colmo, había tenido roces en el pasado con su propio reino.

El destino podría torcerse de las maneras más crueles, en ocasiones.

Una fina capa de hielo comenzó a cubrir las paredes de la celda, tal y como había sucedido horas atrás, cuando apenas le habían encarcelado dentro del lugar y en vano, había gritado y llorado por un buen rato para que la dejaran en libertad. Hasta ese entonces había luchado por mantener ocultos sus poderes, pues estaba consciente de que sería un peligro exponerse de esa manera.

En un lugar desconocido y con varios soldados que fácilmente la podrían atacar, aquella definitivamente no habría sido una decisión inteligente. Aparte del temor que sentía ante sí misma como para siquiera intentarlo.

Desde que era niña, Elsa siempre había vivido con el miedo de salirse de control y lastimar a alguien con el don que tenía para crear nieve y hielo. Era una habilidad hermosa a simple vista, pero que solo le había traído dolor y le había hecho aislarse del resto del mundo. No podía evitar pensar en él como una maldición con la que tendría que cargar por el resto de su vida.

Su padre, el rey Adgar del reino de Arendelle, había tenido a bien enseñarle a ocultar sus sentimientos para evitar accidentes, como el que casi le había costado la vida a su hermana menor mientras jugaban en el Salón Principal de palacio cuando eran pequeñas.

Hasta entonces aquello había sido suficiente para contenerse y por supuesto, todo el tiempo se cuidaba de llevar un par de guantes. Como los que aun llevaba en ese momento, debajo de los grilletes. No obstante se encontraban tan estropeados y su desesperación era tal, que había terminado por congelar repetidamente las paredes de la tétrica estancia en donde se encontraba.

Elsa respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en desaparecer todo el hielo que había conjurado. Si alguien bajaba y encontraba el lugar en aquel estado seguramente estaría en problemas.

La gente no reaccionaba bien ante lo desconocido.

"_No sientas… no sientas"_, se repitió en el interior.

Lentamente el hielo se fue desvaneciendo y los gruesos muros de roca recuperaron su apariencia habitual. Era una suerte que estuvieran en pleno invierno, porque aquello de alguna manera explicaría el repentino descenso de la temperatura.

Unos pasos bajando por la escalinata de piedra que conducía a los calabozos la pusieron alerta. Su corazón latió bruscamente y tuvo que enfocarse en mantener su compostura.

Los pasos se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta y enseguida escuchó el tintineo de unas gruesas llaves. La figura robusta de un guardia no tardó en aparecer por el umbral. Era uno de los que la habían apresado en la costa por la mañana, después de haber sido arrastrada por las aguas desde la embarcación en la que no hace poco viajaba con sus padres y que desafortunadamente, había perecido en una fuerte tormenta.

El hombre la miró con severidad al tiempo que se acercaba y Elsa no pudo evitar tensarse.

—Es hora de que te levantes, muchacha. Su Majestad quiere hablar contigo.

Él introdujo una de las llaves que traía consigo dentro de los grilletes y pasaron unos cuantos segundos, antes de que sus muñecas volvieran a estar libres.

—De pie—ordenó el guardia tomándola por el antebrazo con poca delicadeza y obligándole a pararse, ante lo que ella apretó los labios en una línea delgada. No estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico y ciertamente, aquello no era bueno para "su condición".

—Por favor—logró decir con voz suave—, puedo ir yo sola.

El recién llegado le dirigió una mirada de profunda condescendencia antes de soltarla y darle un leve empujón para que avanzara.

—Más te vale no intentar nada, señorita—le espetó conforme le indicaba que salieran de la celda—, estoy justo detrás de ti. No vayas a cometer una tontería.

Se refería a que no tratara de correr o escapar. Ella sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de todas maneras. Nerviosa, cruzó las manos por delante de ella en un intento por seguir controlándose y avanzó lo más dignamente que pudo. Nadie le había hablado antes con tan poco respeto como aquel hombre. Pero supuso que no podía esperar otra cosa, debido a su situación.

Vio de reojo como él tiritaba ligeramente debido al frío del calabozo, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos y conducirla escaleras arriba.

—Será mejor que sepas comportarte frente al rey, muchacha—le advirtió al tiempo que subían—, nada de lloriqueos, ni de súplicas. No esperes la lástima de Su Majestad. Él no es alguien comprensivo.

Elsa trató de no externar ningún gesto de preocupación, pero por dentro se sintió cada vez más desesperanzada.

—No lo mires a los ojos y no le dirijas la palabra, a menos que él lo haga—continuó su indeseado acompañante con seriedad—. A la derecha—agregó indicándole por donde debía seguir.

La joven siguió su indicación observando por el rabillo del ojo el largo pasillo en el que avanzaban. Amplios ventanales dejaban pasar la luz del exterior proyectándola sobre las losas de mármol del suelo.

El palacio de las Islas del Sur no era demasiado diferente al de Arendelle, excepto que en su propio hogar Elsa no había sentido jamás esa atmósfera de severidad y frialdad; incluso después de que sus padres decidieran que se mantuviera en su habitación, hasta que aprendiera a lidiar con su don.

Aun después de ello, su vida no se había visto desprovista por algo de afecto de parte de los reyes y hasta la servidumbre que de vez en cuando, acudía para atenderla.

Inclusive su hermana tocando a la puerta para convencerla de salir muchas veces, era una muestra de que al menos contaba con el cariño sincero de alguien; aunque siempre tuviera que negarse a estar con ella.

Pero en aquel lugar no había nada de eso. Lo único que podía percibir era un silencio absoluto.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, el guardia le indicó escuetamente que se adelantara hasta el centro mientras él tomaba lugar en uno de los costados de la estancia. Supo de inmediato que debían hallarse en el Salón Principal, pues había un trono situado al extremo final de la enorme habitación, tras un par de amplios escalones. Una enorme araña de cristal colgaba del techo.

Elsa apretó sus palmas juntas en señal de nerviosismo. Debía luchar por permanecer tranquila, pues aquella era claramente su oportunidad para regresar a casa.

Hablar con el rey sin duda tenía que ser algo bueno, puesto que podría convencerle de enviarla de regreso a su reino; incluso después de que fueran sus propios guardias quienes la arrestaran y la encerraran en un horrible calabozo la mañana entera. Seguro que todo se trataba de un malentendido y él, como cualquier persona razonable podría entender.

Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago al recordar las palabras del soldado que la había acompañado. ¿Sería verdad que Su Majestad serían tan poco comprensivo? ¿Y si se negaba a ayudarla?

"_No"_, se dijo a sí misma mordiéndose el labio inferior, _"¿Por qué habría de negarse? No gana nada con retenerme aquí"_.

Si bien era verdad que existía cierta hostilidad entre Arendelle y las Islas del Sur, a causa de conflictos pasados, todo ese asunto se remontaba a decenas de años atrás. No era como si actualmente importara demasiado, ¿o sí? Después de todo, ni ella ni sus padres tenían la culpa de dicha situación, ¡ni siquiera habían nacido entonces!

"_Todo va a salir bien"_, se repitió internamente mientras escuchaba varios pasos aproximándose al salón.

—Agacha la cabeza, niña—le espetó el guardia y con esfuerzo, Elsa tuvo que obedecerle.

Aquel gesto tan simple le resultaba más complicado de lo que debería. Siendo de la realeza y en especial como heredera al trono, se le había enseñado desde siempre a mirar a los ojos y mantener la cabeza bien en alto. Una costumbre difícil de dejar incluso en circunstancias como en las que se hallaba.

Aunque siendo justos, tampoco podía decir que su aspecto fuera de lo más presentable. Después de haber quedado momentáneamente a la deriva en el mar, su lujoso vestido se hallaba estropeado, al igual que su calzado. La tela, al igual que sus guantes, mostraba pequeños desgarres en ciertas partes y su pelo rubio platinado se hallaba desordenado y caía sobre sus hombros, libre del usual agarre en el que acostumbraba trenzarlo. De no ser porque ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupada o asustada, habría reparado en sentir algo más de vergüenza por su aspecto, pero lo primordial en esos momentos era encontrar la manera de volver a Arendelle.

Aun con la vista en el suelo, pudo ver cómo tres personas hacían acto de aparición por la entrada opuesta a donde ella había ingresado y que se hallaba más cerca del trono.

Dos de ellas, sin lugar a dudas eran también guardias del palacio, puesto que se colocaron a ambos lados de la plataforma donde se hallaba el trono y vestían uniformes con los colores del reino. La tercera avanzó con elegancia pero no se sentó en su lugar designado, sino que permaneció de pie a poca distancia de ella, quien solo se quedó estática y con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirar.

Su presencia realmente imponía.

—Su Majestad, el rey Hans Westerguard de las Islas del Sur—escuchó anunciar al primer soldado.

Elsa contuvo la respiración conforme el mencionado daba un par de pasos hasta ella. Sintió un enorme impulso de levantar la mirada pero a la vez, no quería hacerlo. Sus ojos azules se quedaron puestos sobre las botas oscuras que pesadamente avanzaban sobre la alfombra.

—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?—la voz grave del monarca provocó que la muchacha se sintiera aún más intimidada. Podía sentir como él clavaba sus ojos en ella sin miramientos—. Así que esta es la joven que me mencionaron.

—Sí, Su Majestad—respondió el guardia que permanecía a un costado de la estancia—. La que encontramos merodeando en la costa.

Elsa frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Merodeando? ¡Había naufragado ahí, por todos los cielos!

—Ya veo—dijo el rey inexpresivamente y a continuación, sintió como le colocaba una mano debajo de su barbilla para obligarla a alzar la mirada.

Una ola de temor le invadió y se obligó a sí misma a vaciar su mente de todo tipo de pensamientos, ante el imprevisto contacto. Se habría soltado de su agarre de no ser por la firmeza de los dedos del hombre y la expresión severa plasmada en su rostro.

"_Ocúltalo. No sientas"_, se dijo una vez más.

No obstante se sintió impresionada una vez que miro su rostro. Esperaba encontrarse a alguien que fuera tan mayor como su padre, pero el rey parecía una persona muy joven, no con mucha diferencia a su propia edad.

Y también era apuesto. Casi se sintió ruborizar cuando sus ojos verdes recorrieron cada uno de sus rasgos mientras ella a su vez, mantenía la mirada fija en los suyos. Observó la nariz recta y las cejas rojizas, así como el cabello de un rojo oscuro que se extendía en dos elegantes patillas que perfilaban su cara y que le sentaban realmente bien. Definitivamente tenía una apariencia agradable.

En silencio, soportó su escrutinio silencioso por varios segundos que parecieron extenderse como una eternidad. Creyó ver una leve expresión de admiración en sus ojos, antes de que volviera a hablarle de nuevo.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?—le preguntó con cierto tono de burla que le consternó por completo—. No hay nada de lo que estar asustada.

Elsa se obligó a sí misma a sostenerle la mirada. Con su cercanía podía apreciar que era mucho más alto que ella, ya que tenía que mantener su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás para verlo a la cara.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—volvió a preguntar él.

—Elsa—contestó con voz firme, aunque por dentro la inquietud estaba matándola—. Soy princesa de Arendelle—agregó creyéndolo oportuno.

A pesar de su juventud, el monarca no se veía como un tipo accesible, tal y como le había advertido el guardia. La mención de su título provocó que él alzara una ceja.

—¿Princesa?—repitió con cierta ironía—. Muy bien Su Alteza. Debo decir que es un placer sumamente inesperado tenerla aquí, entonces—dijo comenzando a caminar lentamente en un círculo a su alrededor, mientras sus orbes esmeraldas continuaban analizándola—. No esperábamos contar con una visita tan… distinguida.

El ligero sarcasmo que acompañó a sus últimas palabras provocó que los guardias dibujaran una mueca burlona, que a ella le dio desconfianza. Aclaró su garganta.

—Con todo respeto Su Majestad, esperaba que usted pudiera…

—Silencio—la interrumpió el pelirrojo subiendo un poco la voz—. No hables a menos que te haga una pregunta, ¿entiendes?

Le hablaba con suavidad pero aun así, la joven podía notar el tono velado de amenaza que ocultaba debajo de su aparente tranquilidad. La escena cada vez le daba más mala espina. Sin embargo le dio un solo asentimiento en señal de respeto, presintiendo que sería mejor no forzar la situación.

—¿Encontraron a otros sobrevivientes?—esta vez el rey se dirigía hacia el soldado que la había llevado a aquel salón.

Ella supo que hablaba acerca del hundimiento del barco en que viajaba.

—Ninguno Su Majestad—contestó el aludido—. Los restos del barco han sido hallados a distancia de aquí en altamar, por un par de nuestros navìos. Pero no hay ni rastro de sobrevivientes. La tormenta de anoche fue realmente terrible.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como una pesada piedra sobre el corazón de la princesa, que repentinamente sintió como sus ojos se aguaban. Por supuesto, había guardado la esperanza de que como ella, quizá sus padres hubieran llegado a tierra firme. O al menos alguien más de la tripulación.

—¿Con quién estabas viajando, niña?—la nueva pregunta de Su Majestad la sacó de sus tristes pensamientos y no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño.

Resultaba irónico que él la llamara de esa forma, cuando a simple vista podía verse que no era más que unos pocos años mayor que ella. Además, la poca sensibilidad que mostraba respecto al tema del naufragio era cruel e insultante.

—Con mis padres, Su Majestad—respondió manteniendo sus maneras educadas, aunque cada vez sentía mayor desagrado hacia aquel hombre—, y el resto de la tripulación. El almirante, sus asistentes y algunos de nuestros sirvientes.

—Que desafortunado—expresó él pero a leguas se veía que no sentía la menor lástima—. ¿A dónde se dirigían?

—A Islandia, Su Majestad—la mirada penetrante del pelirrojo le instó a continuar hablando—. Mis padres tenían la intención de arreglar mi matrimonio con un noble de la isla. Aunque sinceramente, no sé mucho sobre el asunto—confesó recordando que hasta el momento, ni siquiera había sido informada sobre la identidad de su supuesto futuro esposo, pues los reyes habían considerado que sería mejor comentarle los detalles una vez que se encontraran allá.

Ellos habían estado conscientes de que la idea de un matrimonio por conveniencia no le agradaba, pero establecer aquel lazo era necesario por cuestiones políticas. La única razón por la que no le habían revelado toda la información, había sido a fin de que se hiciera a la idea durante el viaje, pues al principio se hallaba demasiado alterada como para querer hablar sobre el asunto.

Y eso no era bueno para sus poderes.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—inquirió el rey.

—En unas semanas cumpliré los veintiuno—respondió y él le lanzó una mirada severa—. Su Majestad—añadió rápidamente.

—Veintiuno. Un poco tarde para pensar en matrimonio, ¿no te parece?

Elsa se encogió de hombros. Sabía bien a lo que se refería, puesto que la mayoría de las jóvenes de la nobleza se casaban a edades más tempranas. No obstante ella era un caso especial.

—Bueno, lo lamento por el noble islandés—declaró el monarca con una media sonrisa llena de arrogancia—. Parece que no podrá reunirse con su hermosa prometida. Esa es una verdadera lástima.

La risa grave que soltó y que a oídos de cualquier persona hubiera resultado agradable, no hizo más que aumentar su estado de alerta.

—Entonces—se detuvo una vez más frente a ella con expresión calculadora—, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?

Elsa le vio con algo de perplejidad. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso no era obvio que debía enviarla a casa? La sonrisa torcida en la cara del pelirrojo le indicó que debía estar disfrutando de su expresión perturbada.

—¿Disculpe?—consiguió decir con un hilo de voz—. Yo… no entiendo… debo regresar a casa…

—¿Tan pronto?—la pregunta irónica encajaba a la perfección con el semblante de burla que había aparecido en los ojos verdes del hombre—. ¿Es que a Su Alteza no le agradan las Islas del Sur? Me encantaría demostrarle personalmente cuan hospitalarios podemos ser aquí.

Obviamente sus palabras no eran sinceras y la rubia no pudo hacer otra cosa, que tratar de ignorar el miedo que ahora se extendía a lo largo de su persona, amenazando con sacar a relucir sus poderes.

"_No sientas, no sientas Elsa"_.

—¿No le parece que esa es una idea encantadora?—inquirió él con cierta crueldad.

"_¡No!"_, quiso responder, _"¡Tus hombres me encarcelaron! ¡Quiero regresar a mi hogar! ¡No me gusta estar aquí!"_

—Se lo ruego, Su Majestad—habló elevando un poco su voz y apelando a toda su educación—. Ayúdeme a volver a mi país. El Consejo Real sabrá cómo agradecerle por ese gesto.

El rostro de él permaneció imperturbable.

—Por favor, Su Majestad—insistió en un tono algo más desesperado—. Solo necesito un barco. Es importante que vuelva a casa. Por favor.

La muchacha se sintió impotente cuando su mirada esmeralda la observó con cierta condescendencia. Estaba a punto de romper el silencio que se había formado en la conversación, cuando el rey habló de nuevo.

—Lo pensaré—espetó esbozando de nuevo una sonrisa arrogante y ella sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima.

El gobernante se volvió hacia el guardia que la había traído.

—Llévatela—le ordenó—. No la pongas en los calabozos. Asegúrate de colocarla en un lugar donde sea más… útil.

La joven solo atinó a ver cómo pronunciaba la última palabra con un dejo de sorna antes de darle la espalda y acto seguido, sintió el fuerte agarre del soldado sobre su antebrazo de nuevo, conduciéndola de vuelta por donde habían entrado.

—¡No! ¡Espere!—exclamó Elsa tratando de zafarse de su agarre mientras era arrastrada—¡Déjeme ir!

Sus gritos se perdieron a lo largo del pasillo mientras era forzada a darse la vuelta para caminar y el Salón del Trono quedaba atrás con sus ocupantes.

* * *

Tsssssss, se jodieron las cosas para Elsa. D:

¿Qué tal estuvo eso, eh? Hace unos días empecé a escribir esta nueva historia, considerando que estoy a un solo capítulo de terminar mi short-fic. xD Me encantaría decir que tuve toda esta idea yo sola, pero lo cierto es que surgió a partir de una sugerencia de _aledartz_, (por cierto, si estás leyendo esto espero que te haya gustado :3). La verdad es que la idea que me planteó ella fue un tanto diferente, pero aun así no podía dejarla pasar. Así que decidí que lo mejor sería guiarme por mi inspiración y hacer una versión, respetando la esencia original de lo que ella quería. :)

Por lo tanto, este fic en su inicio va dedicado totalmente a _aledartz_.

Todos estamos acostumbrados en el fandom a ver a nuestro pelirrojo favorito siendo obligado a regresar a Arendelle y convertirse en sirviente o mayordomo, como castigo a su maldad. Es algo que considero bastante light para un atentado de regicidio, pero que igual me encanta. Sin embargo... ¿qué pasaría si las cosas se dieran vuelta y la situación fuera al revés? (Levanta sus cejas sugestivamente al estilo de Milhouse).

Sí, tal y como lo leyeron. Nuestra querida Elsa va a tener mucho trabajo. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran ustedes. Y yo respondo... bueno, ¿y por qué no? xD Es un contexto algo duro pero creánme, bueno para que surja el Helsa. Ya lo verán.

Claro que las circunstancias de ella son muy diferentes, ya que no ha intentado matar a nadie. Pero bueno igual esto se va a poner interesante.

Otra cosa que presiento es que a estas alturas, muchos de ustedes estarán sorprendidos por el hecho de que Hans sea rey. ¿Que por qué? ¿Que cómo sucedió? What the fucking fuck?! Calma copos de nieve, se van a enterar en el siguiente capítulo. Sí tengo una explicación para eso, aunque por otra parte, debo decir que lo bonito de los AU's es poder cambiar todo de maneras EXTREMAS. Pero sí, básicamente en esta historia si se le cumplió su retorcido sueño de gobernar. Y si a alguien le parece que él es un imbécil pues... disfruténlo, porque yo amo que sea un maldito y demonios, sé que ustedes también. xD

Así es, obviamente él no va a ser un terrón de azúcar ni mucho menos. No por el momento, eso es seguro. e.e

Otra cosa sobre el capítulo, es que estuve viendo un mapa de Europa y elegí Islandia como el destino al que se dirigían los reyes, porque me pareció el país más cercano por mar. No habría tenido mucho sentido poner otros a los que podían viajar por tierra, dado lo del naufragio. También estaba Reino Unido, pero Islandia me pareció más atractivo. De cualquier manera eso no importa porque el viaje se fue a la mierda, jajajaja.

No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia, pero no quiero alargarla demasiado. La musa es la que habla, así que ya veremos cuanto se puede prolongar. Respecto al nombre del fic me parece muy telenovelesco, pero es que no se me ocurrió algo mejor así que creo que lo dejaré así, jejejeje.

Al carajo, ya me quedó muy larga la nota de autor. D: Esperen mi actualización y por lo que más quieran, opriman el botón de abajo para saber si les ha gustado. Harán que mi semana sea buena con sus reviews.

¡Disfruten de la suya y que el espíritu de Olaf los acompañe!


	2. Chapter 2

Fucking Christ! Estoy tan contenta por la buena recepción que ha tenido este pequeño fic. Sabía que siempre podía contar con ustedes, copos de nieve. :')

Disculpenme la demora por favor, espero que disfruten de este capítulo que es más largo que el anterior. Iba a publicarlo mañana (bueno, en realidad ya es "mañana", es de madrugada ahora), pero no podía hacerles esperar más. Disfruténlo. ;)

******Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Frozen, solo de mi imaginación, la cual tal vez algun día me de los medios suficientes como para tener una multinacional tan maligna y poderosa como la de Mickey Mouse.**

* * *

**2**

* * *

Aquello tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. O un sueño del que se estaba tardando en despertar. Elsa se vio llevada bruscamente por el guardia a través de varios corredores del enorme castillo. Bajaron otra escalinata y ella dejó de molestarse en seguir tratando de zafarse de él, pues era obvio que no lo lograría. En aquel instante, su mente se hallaba repleta de dudas y frustración a causa de la reciente conversación con Su Majestad. Y no podía evitar sentir más miedo que antes.

Las escaleras por las que bajaban desembocaban en un pasillo con varias puertas, que supuso, debían estar destinadas a la servidumbre, dado que se encontraban muy apartadas de los salones más importantes del palacio. Eso le dio mala espina.

El guardia la condujo sin miramientos hasta una de las últimas puertas, que abrió antes de empujarla hacia adentro.

—Vas a esperar aquí, jovencita—le dijo con severidad mientras sus ojos azules fijaban en él una mirada resentida—. Ya escuchaste al rey. No te quiere de vuelta en los calabozos.

Él hizo una mueca mientras la observaba.

—Supongo que es lo mejor. Parece que te enfriaste bastante estando allí abajo—le hizo notar y Elsa supo que se refería a la fría temperatura que era tan característica de su persona—, y una muchacha como tú no causará problemas… espero—aclaró de forma sombría—. Trata de comportarte ¿entiendes? No quieres hacer enfadar a Su Majestad.

Ella de inmediato notó que la advertencia iba en serio.

—¡Espere!—exclamó cuando rápidamente él cerró la puerta y ella se abalanzó sobre el pomo.

Escuchó el sonido de llaves al otro lado y supo que estaba encerrada de nuevo. Emitiendo un grito ahogado, la rubia se dejó caer contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo quedando sentada como lo estuviera antes en la celda.

No comprendía nada. ¿Por qué no la dejaban volver a casa? ¿Qué pretendía el rey haciendo que permaneciera ahí y por cuánto tiempo sería?

Apretó los dientes recordando su rostro arrogante y esos ojos verdes, que no reflejaban la más mínima muestra de compasión. ¿Qué clase de persona se comportaba de esa manera en una situación así? Supo de inmediato que lo detestaba y que tenía que pensar cuanto antes en la manera de regresar a Arendelle.

No sabía si las noticias del hundimiento del barco llegarían rápido al reino, pero en cuanto lo hicieran, su hermana estaría devastada.

"_Anna"_, pensó con dolor y un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

Su pobre hermana pequeña. A la que había ignorado por tantos años permaneciendo refugiada en su habitación. A la que una vez había lastimado a causa de sus poderes. ¿Cómo superaría la pérdida de sus padres?

Un dolor inmenso se apoderó de su corazón al rememorar el rostro de los reyes y la terrible escena del naufragio. Ahora que sabía que no quedaban más sobrevivientes, la desesperanza se apoderaba de ella como un sentimiento muy pesado. Elsa dejó escapar un sollozo mientras llevaba sus rodillas hasta su pecho y las rodeaba con sus delgados brazos. Ocultó la cara entre ellas.

¿Cómo era posible qué solo ella hubiera llegado a salvo a tierra firme? ¿Por qué ella y no sus padres? ¿Por qué no alguien más?

Una horrible sensación de remordimiento comenzó a hacer mella en ella. Desde el inicio de la travesía, las cosas entre ellos se hallaban tensas debido al asunto del matrimonio. Desde el principio había considerado injusta esa decisión, evadiendo a su padre y a su madre en la medida de lo posible.

¡Cómo se arrepentía en aquel momento! Ninguna de las personas que viajaba en el barco había anticipado la desastrosa tormenta que lo hundiría en el mar.

Desde luego, el almirante había tratado de salvar a los miembros de la Familia Real planeando que abordaran un bote salvavidas. Ella había sido la primera en subir. Pero entonces la tormenta había arreciado, balanceando el bote peligrosamente e impidiendo que sus padres pudieran seguirla. El pánico que sintió en aquel instante había sido el más grande que había experimentado en toda su vida y aun recordaba cómo una brisa helada la había rodeado.

El bote había caído estrepitosamente al agua y después, todo se había vuelto negro.

Su suerte no había sido demasiada cuando esa misma mañana, había despertado tendida en la costa y adolorida. Consternada, se había puesto de pie y comenzado a caminar por la playa, esperando encontrar a alguno de sus padres o al menos a otra persona de la tripulación.

Y entonces la Guardia Real, que aparentemente se hallaba haciendo una ronda por el lugar, había dado con ella…

Elsa exhaló un hondo suspiró y dejo que el hielo se extendiera a lo largo de la habitación en donde se encontraba. Era un sitio muy pequeño, donde apenas había espacio para una cama, un armario y un sencillo escritorio apoyado contra un ventanal hacia el que miró brevemente.

Lidiando aún con el cúmulo de emociones que se desataba en su interior, ella se puso de pie y avanzó hasta dicha ventana, tratando de ver si encontraba una manera de abrirla. Después de un minuto de inspección sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Se encontraba completamente cerrada. Parecía que después de todo escapar se convertiría en una prioridad muy difícil.

Sintiendo una nueva oleada de desilusión, Elsa se dejó caer sobre la pequeña cama y enterró la cara contra la almohada. Siguió llorando por largo rato.

Pasó más o menos una hora antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse, revelando a una figura muy distinta a la del grosero guardia que le había encerrado allí. Por supuesto, a esas alturas se había calmado lo suficiente como para desaparecer cualquier rastro de hielo, pero su ánimo continuaba tan negativo como desde el instante en que había puesto un pie en las Islas del Sur.

Elsa observó cómo una joven entraba discretamente a la habitación, dirigiéndole una mirada de confusión y lástima. Tenía el cabello y los ojos oscuros, y la piel ligeramente tostada por el sol. Portaba un discreto vestido marrón sobre el cual llevaba puesto un delantal, por lo que dedujo enseguida que debía formar parte de la servidumbre. Su pelo se hallaba recogido en un moño del que se escapaban algunos mechones negros y aparentaba ser tan solo algunos mayor que ella misma.

La rubia le miró con expresión melancólica, dándose cuenta de que estaba algo incómoda en su presencia.

—Hola—le saludó dubitativamente, antes de colocar un pequeño fardo que llevaba consigo en la mesita de noche que había al lado de la cama—. Esto… me enviaron a verla, señorita.

Al no recibir respuesta, la morena desvió sus ojos, visiblemente incómoda.

—Su Majestad ha dado ciertas indicaciones de lo que debemos hacer con usted—le explicó y Elsa no pudo hacer más que fruncir su ceño con desagrado—. Sé que debe estar cansada, pero… en fin. Me llamo Agnes—se presentó esperando romper la tensión que se había hecho presente en la habitación.

—Elsa—contestó ella con algo de frialdad, pues no se sentía precisamente de ánimos como para tener una conversación por más mínima que fuera—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Su Majestad que deben hacer conmigo?—preguntó con un tono sarcástico que a la muchacha no le pasó desapercibido, pero que decidió obviar.

—Bueno, lo primero es entregarle este cambio de ropa—le respondió señalando el pequeño bulto que había llevado y volviendo a tomarlo para extendérselo—. Su vestido no se ve en buenas condiciones. Me gustaría poder ofrecerle reparárselo pero… no creo que lo vaya a usar por un tiempo—dijo con cautela.

—¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió Elsa con gesto sombrío y sin tomar el paquete.

—Bueno, verá… señorita—la manera en la que Agnes le hablaba denotaba claramente que tenía serias dudas acerca de cómo debía dirigirse a ella—. Durante el tiempo que permanezca aquí, me temo que le serán asignadas unas cuantas tareas… yo estaré a cargo de enseñarle, no debe preocuparse por eso. Pero obviamente, es necesario que esté adecuadamente vestida para cumplir con ellas, ya sabe.

La indignación e incredulidad que aparecieron en el rostro de la rubia le hicieron ver a la recién llegada, que quizá se había precipitado con sus palabras. Había tratado de ser lo más cuidadosa posible pero era obvio que aquello le chocaba a la extranjera, que por lo que había podido escuchar de una conversación de ciertos soldados, parecía pertenecer a la nobleza.

Internamente se sintió mal por ella.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Tareas?—repitió Elsa visiblemente ofendida—¡No! ¡Hay un error aquí! Yo debo regresar a mi reino… ¡no voy a quedarme aquí!

—Por favor señorita, yo solo cumplo órdenes—se apresuró a decir Agnes de manera calmada—, y por su bien, le recomendaría no protestar al respecto. No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a quedarse aquí, pero mientras lo haga es mejor que sepa adaptarse ¿comprende?—trató de explicar.

—¡No! ¡No pienso ocuparme de ninguna tarea! ¡Quiero regresar a mi casa!

Agnes suspiró ante la protesta enfadada que le dirigía. No era como si pudiera culparla después de todo.

—Escuche señorita—dijo en tono conciliador—, me gustaría poder ayudarla, en serio. Pero como le dije solo obedezco órdenes. Y créame, es mejor que traté de tranquilizarse. El rey no es una persona muy paciente—agregó en voz baja—y no conviene llevarle la contraria. Sé porque se lo digo.

—¡Ese hombre!—exclamó la platinada en voz alta con disgusto y cruzándose de brazos—¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto? ¿Por qué no me envía de vuelta a casa?

—Sinceramente no lo sé—respondió Agnes y puso sobre la cama el fardo que antes se había negado a tomar—, pero no podemos desobedecerlo ¿sabe? Y le agradecería en verdad que se esforzara por cumplir sus órdenes. De lo contrario… podrían castigarme.

Algo en el tono temeroso de la chica hizo que Elsa suavizara su ceño y le mirara con atención. Definitivamente estaba hablando en serio y de nuevo, algo le dio mala espina. ¿De qué tipo de castigo estaría hablando? ¿A qué clase de lugar había ido a parar?

Con algo de reticencia tomó el bulto sobre la cama y aquello pareció tranquilizar a la morena.

—Le daré algo de privacidad para que pueda cambiarse—le dijo retrocediendo hasta la puerta—. Cuando termine la estaré esperando justo afuera.

Sin decir nada más salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí y Elsa comenzó a abrir de mala gana el ligero paquete que tenía entre sus manos. Al menos aquella joven se mostraba amable.

No pudo evitar fruncir sus labios al ver el vestido marrón, muy parecido al que le había visto puesto, envuelto dentro del fardo, junto con una modesta prenda para dormir y algunas otras de uso diario.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Es que acaso pretendían que llevara a cabo acciones propias de la servidumbre o algo por el estilo?

Negó con la cabeza. No era que menospreciara a quienes se ocupaban de eso pero ella solo quería regresar a Arendelle. Quedarse ahí, ocupándose de tareas que nunca había llevado a cabo en su vida, era una perspectiva desalentadora.

Echando un último vistazo al estropeado vestido azul que traía puesto, supuso que a final de cuentas ya no le serviría de mucho. Desanimada, se dispuso a cambiarse.

Minutos después abrió la puerta y apareció vestida de una manera mucho más modesta ante Agnes, quien como le había dicho se encontraba esperándola. También se las había arreglado para recoger sus rubios cabellos en un moño similar al de ella, después de haberlos peinado con sus dedos a falta de un cepillo.

Suspiró sonoramente y la chica de pelo negro le dio una pequeña sonrisa apenada a modo de disculpa.

—Sígame señorita—le indicó y caminaron por el pasillo en silencio.

A cada segundo que transcurría le parecía que las cosas no podían estar peor.

—Entraremos en las cocinas, hay varias cosas que hacer ahí y seguro que podrá aprender rápido—le decía Agnes tratando de suavizar el asunto sin éxito—. Por cierto, ¿tiene hambre? Apuesto a que debe encontrarse hambrienta después de todo por lo que ha pasado.

Elsa reparó en ese momento en que en todo el día, no había probado bocado. Aunque honestamente, las cosas que habían sucedido le habían quitado seriamente el apetito.

Antes de que pudiera responder vio como una mujer algo mayor se acercaba a ellas y la miraba con atención. Vestía un grueso delantal y sus cabellos castaños, con algunas hebras blancas, estaban también recogidos detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Esta es la chica?—preguntó mirando a Agnes, quien asintió con la cabeza—. Ya veo—la mujer se volvió a ella con la misma dubitación que había mostrado la morena—. ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita?

Elsa se mordió el labio inferior prefiriendo no contestar. Resultaba irónico que a pesar de que aquellas dos le mostraran algo de respeto, obviaran el hecho de que permanecía ahí en contra de su voluntad.

—Tenemos que asignarle alguna tarea, nos dijeron que lo mejor era mantenerla ocupada—habló Agnes al darse cuenta de su ausencia de palabras.

—Por supuesto—dijo la mujer asintiendo de manera incómoda—, aunque temo que no puedo equivocarme si asumo que usted no ha hecho ningún tipo de labor doméstica antes, ¿cierto señorita?

—No—contestó la rubia sin ánimo.

—Bueno, no se preocupe, eso no será ningún impedimento. Le enseñaremos—aseguró ella amablemente—. Puede llamarme Anja, por cierto. Acompáñeme, le asignaré una tarea sencilla.

La princesa no tuvo más remedio que seguirla a través de aquel enorme sector del castillo que albergaba las cocinas. Ahí, se podía observar a varios sirvientes ocupados en distintas tareas, ya fuera en mesas o junto a los fogones. El ambiente que se sentía era cálido y aquello le disgusto un poco. Siendo quien era no se podía decir que disfrutara mucho del calor pero supuso que podría tolerarlo.

—Aquí señorita. Hay varios trastes que necesitan ser lavados. Puede tomar un delantal de la mesa que está por allá, y aquí hay jabón y agua. Le mostraré como tiene que hacerlo; el agua no debe estar muy caliente.

Elsa parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar sus indicaciones y miró la enorme pila de platos y cubiertos ante ella. Eran demasiados.

Suspiró.

* * *

Con cuidado, continuó tratando de pelar la patata que tenía entre sus manos de manera torpe. Jamás en su vida había tenido que hacer algo como aquello y ya había estado a punto de cortarse un par de veces al empezar. Por otra parte, la cáscara irregular del vegetal era una prueba de que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Dejó escapar un bufido de frustración. No sabía si llorar de nuevo o echarse a reír por lo ridículo de la situación. ¿Quién diría que justamente ella se vería batallando con una tarea como esa?

—Podría ser peor—Elsa levantó la vista cuando escuchó hablar a la pelinegra que se encontraba sentada frente a ella.

Agnes compuso una sonrisa de lado en un intento inútil por animarla. Ante sí y a diferencia suya, tenía ya un pequeño montón de patatas limpiamente peladas.

Después de haber tomado un rápido almuerzo, se habían trasladado a una de las mesas en el área de las cocinas para cortar algunos vegetales para la cena. Aunque su acompañante había hecho que aquella acción se viera como lo más fácil del mundo, bastó un solo rato para que la rubia princesa se diera cuenta de que no era así. Al menos lavando platos no le había ido tan mal, aunque aún sentía sus manos un poco escocidas a causa del jabón.

—Yo no debería estar aquí—musitó soltando un suspiro decepcionado.

—Lo sé y lamento mucho su situación—dijo Agnes con sinceridad volviendo a su quehacer, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos—, es obvio que usted no está hecha para este tipo de trabajo. No se ofenda pero… bueno, es la verdad—agregó de manera incómoda y sin saber que decir—. Desearía evitarle una escena como esta, señorita.

—Llámame Elsa—la petición le sorprendió a la morena que alzó su vista para mirarla con impresión—. Está bien. Después de todo, está claro que mi título no es de mucha importancia aquí—aclaró con algo de amargura mientras seguía luchando con la patata.

La otra se limitó a asentir con la cabeza después de pensarlo un momento.

—Me extraña la decisión que ha tomado Su Majestad respecto a ti—dijo y pudo notar como todavía mostraba un poco de timidez al dejar las formalidades de lado—, es realmente inexplicable. Aunque al rey no se le puede cuestionar nada.

—¿Por qué lo hace?—preguntó Elsa más para sí misma con consternación—. ¿Qué gana con tenerme aquí? Sé que la relación entre nuestros reinos no es lo de más cordial… pero hacer esto… quiero decir, ni siquiera han tenido contacto en años.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—De Arendelle.

—Oh—le respuesta provocó que la pelinegra abriera un poco los ojos y pusiera una expresión sombría—. Vaya, eso no es bueno.

Elsa levantó una ceja.

—No me malinterpretes… es que de verdad no se le tiene mucha estima a tu reino ¿sabes? Por ese conflicto que sucedió hace años… sé que no tienes la culpa, pero me parece que Su Majestad lo tiene todavía muy presente. Para la Familia Real siempre ha sido importante recordar ese tipo de cosas.

—Eso es muy injusto—dijo Elsa bajando su mirada con algo de tristeza—¿Cómo es posible que pretenda que pague por algo que no es culpa mía? Tu rey es una persona muy cruel.

—Al menos no es como sus hermanos—Agnes no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca y al instante su rostro adoptó una expresión muy seria.

—¿Sus hermanos?—repitió Elsa observándola con curiosidad.

¿Es que acaso habría alguien peor que aquel hombre?

—El rey tenía doce hermanos mayores—le confesó Agnes y enseguida echó un vistazo de reojo alrededor.

El resto de los sirvientes de la cocina ocupados en distintas tareas, a distancia de ellas, le hizo decidir que podía continuar en voz baja.

—Él ascendió al trono hace tres años, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad—prosiguió—, pero unos días antes, el penúltimo de sus hermanos murió. Como todos los demás. Una cosa terrible, realmente.

Elsa le envío una mirada perturbada.

—Siempre ha habido rumores respecto a la Familia Real de las Islas del Sur—continuó explicando la morena—, yo misma los escuchaba desde que era niña y me enviaron a servir aquí. Muchos de los isleños consideraban que estaba maldita, por decirlo de alguna manera. Claro que eso suena como algo ridículo—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, aunque uno no puede evitar pensarlo después de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Es una historia bastante escabrosa—dijo Agnes alzando la mirada por un segundo y luego volviéndose a concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo—. Todo se inició con la muerte de Sus Majestades, hace varios años. En paz descansen—añadió con tono respetuoso—, la reina Madre murió al dar a luz a Su Majestad. Cuentan que su estado de salud era crítico después del parto. El decimotercero que tenía.

Negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Fue un golpe muy duro para su esposo, el rey. Pero él siguió en el trono por algunos años más. Yo ni siquiera había nacido en ese entonces, pero los hechos son bien conocidos en las islas. Un accidente a caballo lo mató más tarde… dicen que fue premeditado—reveló con voz apagada—, por el mayor de sus hijos. Por supuesto, nadie lo comprobó pero…

La pausa que hizo le indicó a la rubia lo severa que era aquella duda y volvió a sentir mala espina.

—De cualquier manera, fue él quien ocupó el trono por un tiempo. Era el primero en la línea de sucesión—dijo Agnes—y estuvo gobernando por casi un año. Hasta que falleció un día a causa de una fuerte caída que tuvo mientras bajaba la escalinata principal del palacio. Un accidente del que también hubo sospechas en su momento. El primogénito de Sus Majestades nunca fue apreciado por sus demás hermanos.

'El segundo de los hermanos en la línea de sucesión gobernó por más de un par de años. En ese entonces había un conflicto en una de las islas más pequeñas, con una villa de pobladores. El rey envío a los tres hermanos que le seguían en edad para ir a resolver esa situación, pero ellos nunca volvieron. Fueron asesinados por hombres que habían tomado la alcaldía de dicho lugar. Esa vez hubo un juicio muy extenso y varias personas fueron ejecutadas—la chica se detuvo en su relato para mirar hacia ella—. Quizá no debería estar contándote todo esto. Después de todo son cosas del pasado… y no creo que sea agradable de escuchar'.

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

—Te mentiría si niego que tengo curiosidad—admitió con un poco de timidez.

Al menos aquella oscura historia había logrado distraerla de lo desafortunadas que eran las cosas a su alrededor.

—Bien—Agnes exhaló un sonoro suspiro—, como decía, se celebró un juicio y todo indicaba que los asesinatos serían olvidados. Pero tiempo después, el rey que ocupaba el trono enfermó severamente y fue cuestión de meses para que también falleciera. Gozaba de buena salud hasta entonces, por lo que su enfermedad fue muy inesperada. Pero a final de cuentas no había nada más que hacerse. Los médicos de la Corte no pudieron ayudarle a sanar.

'En esa época Su Majestad tan solo era un niño. Y los siguientes a tomar el poder eran sus hermanos mayores, ambos eran mellizos y ocupaban los lugares sexto y séptimo en la línea de sucesión. Los dos tenían un carácter terrible—la morena adoptó un semblante apagado—, todos lo tenían, pero ellos eran los peores. Yo tengo muy pocos recuerdos de ellos, porque en aquel tiempo acababa de llegar a palacio para formar parte de la servidumbre. Tendían a molestarse por muchas cosas y su furia era terrible. Prácticamente todos los criados temían cruzarse en su camino. Yo misma recibí azotes una vez por… tardarme demasiado en sacar sus caballos de los establos. Era la primera vez que hacía una tarea como aquella'.

Su mirada lució consternada al recordar aquello y Elsa le miró de la misma manera.

—Siento escuchar eso—dijo en voz baja mientras internamente, se horrorizaba por lo que acababa de mencionar.

En Arendelle jamás se habían aplicado esa clase de medidas a la servidumbre. Por lo menos no en un largo tiempo, mientras sus padres y sus abuelos estaban a cargo; eso lo podía asegurar. Su padre siempre le había enseñado que debía tener cierta consideración para con la gente que les servía y ella siempre había entendido sus palabras.

La sola idea de que alguien pudiera enseñarse por medio de castigos físicos con otras personas, le parecía algo terrible.

—En la Familia Real, los príncipes nunca han sido personas comprensivas—le dijo Agnes adivinando sus pensamientos—, no desde la muerte de la reina. Cuentan que su padre se endureció demasiado a causa de la partida de su esposa y por eso casi todos fueron criados de manera estricta. El carácter de los menores era más tolerable, pero aun así ellos nunca han empatizado con la servidumbre, ni con los ciudadanos. No es como si eso fuera obligatorio, desde luego.

Internamente, Elsa se mostró en desacuerdo.

—¿Qué sucedió con los hermanos mellizos?—preguntó discretamente.

—Se mataron—la súbita declaración provocó que se estremeciera—, se retaron a duelo para decidir quién se quedaría con el trono. Lo hicieron en secreto tengo entendido, pues de lo contrario se habría intentado disuadirlos. El caso es que un día amanecieron tendidos en uno de los patios internos de palacio. Al parecer se habían atacado mutuamente y contaban con heridas de gravedad. Ninguno pudo sobrevivir después de aquello.

'Así que el octavo de los hermanos se hizo con el trono. Fue el que más duró a cargo del reino, ascendió cuando yo era pequeña y permaneció en el poder hasta que me convertí en adolescente. Pero el pueblo no estaba contento y había revueltas de vez en cuando. Muchas veces intentaron atacar el palacio'.

'Los tres hermanos menores que le seguían partieron en misiones diplomáticas hacia otros reinos. Era claro que no querían encontrarse aquí con la gente protestando a cada momento y la amenaza de una guerra civil por estallar. Así que permanecieron por años en otras naciones y parece que la mala suerte les siguió… porque todos fallecieron mientras se encontraban fuera de las islas'.

Agnes esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, en la que se podía apreciar claramente la ironía.

—Creo que desde allí se comenzó a decir que la Familia Real estaba en verdad maldita. Uno de aquellos hermanos murió en una disputa con el conde de un reino que se había vuelto su enemigo. Otro lo hizo mientras viajaba por tierras orientales. Tengo entendido que la cultura allá es muy distinta y existen grandes diferencias con Europa, no se sabe a ciencia cierta que le sucedió pero parece que fue hecho prisionero. Y el hermano restante falleció en el océano, mientras se encontraba de regreso hacia las Islas del Sur. Su tripulación no era de confiar. Hubo un motín en su barco y los marineros acabaron con él. Todos ellos eran hombres extranjeros, varios de dudosa reputación según se rumoraba. A saber lo que le habría llevado a relacionarse con esa gente.

'Mientras tanto, los impuestos aquí eran muy altos y los ciudadanos se hallaban muy descontentos. Pero el rey que gobernaba tenía una fuerza militar muy grande de su lado y hubo muchos altercados en los que murieron civiles. En esos años fue cuando Su Majestad se enroló en la Marina para convertirse en Almirante y partió poco después de sus hermanos. Tuvo que enterarse de sus muertes cuanto se encontraba navegando. En realidad, tuvo suerte de estar lejos de aquí entonces'.

'Pero el penúltimo hermano permaneció en las islas… y traicionó al rey. Hubo un arreglo con algunos de los guardias principales para ponerlo bajo arresto y pasó meses en los calabozos. Yo misma le llevaba la comida en ocasiones. Nunca podré olvidar su mirada. Era un hombre realmente temible'.

La morena negó levemente para alejar sus memorias, que obviamente no le eran gratas.

—Fue todo parte de un plan para contentar a la gente. Se llevó a cabo otro juicio, en el que le condenaron a la horca al final, en frente de una multitud de ciudadanos furiosos. Hay quienes todavía recuerdan la escena con cierto sentimiento de victoria… a mí solo me provoca repulsión cada vez que me acuerdo. Aunque sé que se lo merecía.

'Cuando el doceavo hermano fue coronado, Su Majestad había vuelto del mar convertido en Almirante. Y las cosas se estabilizaron, aunque aún existía cierto descontento en la gente. Los impuestos no habían bajado lo suficiente y había cierta escasez en las islas. Esto duró alrededor de un año, pero a él no parecía importarle… y entonces…'

Una vez más, Agnes sonrió con semblante irónico y temeroso.

—¿Qué sucedió entonces?

—El rey se mató—respondió secamente—, él mismo. Hace tiempo que se le veía demacrado e inestable. Un buen día, simplemente tomó un lazo y se ahorcó en su habitación. Unas doncellas lo encontraron en la Cámara Real. Había dejado una carta en la que abdicaba de su poder y designaba a su hermano menor para tomar el trono. La coronación se celebró casi inmediatamente después de los funerales.

La princesa no pudo contener un gesto nervioso, que mostraba claramente su perturbación.

—El príncipe Hans ya contaba con veintiún años, así que no había objeciones. Pero nadie creía que fuera a hacer un buen trabajo. Como el último en la línea de sucesión nunca se le había tenido gran estima. Casi todos sus hermanos le mostraban desprecio por ser el decimotercero. El único con el que podía entenderse medianamente bien, era con el penúltimo, lo que explicaría porque fue capaz de hacerse a un lado para cederle el trono. Ese hombre no estaba hecho para gobernar.

'Hay quienes mencionan que tal vez su suicidio no fue del todo premeditado por él mismo, sino que se vio presionado por su hermano menor, ya que él tenía muchas ansias por gobernar ¿sabe?'

Elsa le lanzó una mirada asombrada.

—Pero no—repuso su compañera convencida—, yo no pienso que sea posible. Su Majestad puede ser un hombre difícil y hasta cruel, pero no lo es tanto como sus hermanos. Por lo menos con él se estabilizó la situación en las islas. Ya no ha habido revueltas, ni problemas económicos de gravedad. Por otra parte… su hermano anterior nunca fue una persona muy estable.

Mordiéndose el labio, Elsa se removió incómoda en su asiento. Tan solo pensaba en las palabras de aquella chica y en el hecho de que no podía estar segura de lo último que acababa de decir. ¿Qué pasaba si el rey en realidad era una persona retorcida y capaz de empujar a alguien hacia la muerte? Ya había demostrado que era un ser sin consideración por el sufrimiento ajeno.

—Estamos mejor con él que con cualquiera de los hermanos que gobernaron antes, eso es seguro—prosiguió Agnes volviendo a poner toda su atención en pelar patatas—, aunque lo mejor es no hacerlo enojar. Todos saben que hay que temerle cuando está irritable. Incluso a veces se encuentra de mal humor y nos trata de una manera terrible… pero en todo caso, es preferible al caos que había antes por aquí—miró a la rubia y sus ojos mostraron algo de preocupación—. Siento en verdad inquietarte con todo esto. Pero si vas a estar aquí un tiempo, conviene que lo sepas.

—No te preocupes, me has dicho todo lo que necesito saber—musitó Elsa.

¿A qué clase de lugar había ido a parar?

—Agnes, tengo que salir de aquí—le dijo desesperada—. Tengo que regresar a mi hogar. Mi hermana menor debe estar destrozada en estos momentos. Si el rey no tiene intenciones de dejarme ir, tengo que hacerlo de alguna manera por mi cuenta.

La muchacha hizo un gesto comprensivo pero le vio con desánimo.

—Suerte con eso, la vigilancia en el palacio es muy estricta—le informó—. No sé porque Su Majestad insista en retenerte, pero si lo ha decidido… bueno, puedo decirte que estoy segura que no será fácil que te marches de aquí. En serio desearía poder ayudarte, Elsa. Pero créeme, he vivido aquí prácticamente toda mi vida y las cosas son muy estrictas. A menos que lo convenzas de hacer que regreses a tu reino, no creo que tengas muchas posibilidades.

—No me importa—dijo ella testarudamente—, veré la forma de salir de aquí. Y si no lo convenzo, encontraré una manera de irme. Debo volver a casa con mi hermana.

La otra estaba por decirle algo, cuando un muchacho un poco menor que ella llegó interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Su Majestad ha pedido que le suban un poco de ron—hizo saber y enseguida Agnes asintió con la cabeza para levantarse de su asiento—. Tú no—le detuvo el recién llegado—. Quiere que lo haga ella—añadió señalando a Elsa con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Ambas chicas intercambiaron una mirada seria y la morena volvió a asentir con la cabeza, para ir en busca de la bebida.

Elsa estrujó sus manos con nerviosismo. La sola idea de volver a estar en frente de ese hombre le inquietaba, pero debía reconocer que era una oportunidad para hablarle de nuevo de su intención de regresar a Arendelle y con algo de suerte, esta vez accedería.

De inmediato, buscó los guantes que había guardado en el bolsillo de su vestido y se los colocó. Estaban estropeados pero en algo le ayudarían a mantener el control.

Agnes volvió cargando una bandeja que contenía un vaso y una botella con el ron.

—Toma—le dijo entregándosela—. Te mostraré donde está el estudio del rey para que vayas a llevárselo—le echó un vistazo a los guantes—. Esos no se ven bien. No creo que te sirvan de mucho estando así de rotos… además no los necesitas.

—Sí, los necesito—insistió Elsa con una mirada terca, esperando que no le pidiera explicaciones.

La morena hizo un encogimiento de hombros.

—Vamos entonces—dijo dejando de lado el asunto.

* * *

El sello real de las Islas del Sur quedo impreso sobre el lacre que sellaba la carta destinada a una de las villas más lejanas del reino, en la isla más pequeña de la nación. Parecía que siempre había un asunto que tratar en cada una de ellas, pero no podía negarse.

Después de todo, gobernar era algo que llevaba en la sangre. Aunque a veces podía convertirse en una tarea monótona.

El leve toque que se escuchó detrás de la puerta sacó a Hans de sus pensamientos y enseguida dejó la carta a un lado sobre su escritorio antes de enderezarse con arrogancia desde su asiento.

—Adelante.

La pesada puerta de ébano se abrió dejando ver una figura menuda que cargaba una bandeja en las manos. Sonrió de lado.

—Princesa—habló con un dejo lleno de sarcasmo—, que agradable es verla de nuevo. Veo que me ha traído un trago. Eso es muy considerado de su parte.

Los ojos azules de la joven le lanzaron una mirada aguda.

—¿Ha estado cómoda durante su estadía aquí, Su Alteza?—inquirió el pelirrojo ensanchando su sonrisa torcida—. ¿Es de su agrado la habitación que se le ha asignado? Confío en que habrá empezado a sentirse como en casa.

—¿Por qué hace esto?—Elsa no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera bruscamente de sus labios—¿Por qué se niega a enviarme de vuelta a casa? ¿No ve que yo no debería estar aquí?

Aquella probablemente era la peor manera de dirigirse a él, tomando en cuenta todas las advertencias que le habían hecho. Pero la manera en la que le hablaba, llena de sorna y engreimiento, simplemente le impedía comportarse de la manera tranquila y educada que le caracterizaba.

Aunque fuera una persona pacífica, tenía su orgullo después de todo.

—Pero aquí estás—dijo Hans perdiendo toda formalidad al hablarle y disfrutando internamente de la frustración de la joven—y llegaste en muy buen momento, debo decir. Hace mucho que no disfruto de la compañía de alguien interesante, ¿sabes?

Ella estaba por replicar cuando volvió a hablar con voz autoritaria.

—Sírveme un poco de ron. No te quedes ahí parada.

Elsa tensó sus labios en una línea y reticentemente, empezó a cumplir la orden. Por dentro bullía de indignación. Nadie jamás en su vida le había hablado de esa manera. Quizá solo su padre en alguna ocasión, pero aquello era diferente. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente al destapar la botella de licor y verter una porción en el vaso. Apretando los dientes, se lo extendió al rey, quien antes de tomarlo le echó un vistazo a sus maltratados guantes.

—¿Y eso?—le preguntó con sorna—. ¿Por qué te los dejas puestos? No los vas a necesitar a partir de ahora.

—Es una costumbre—contestó Elsa fríamente.

—Una costumbre inútil—espetó el pelirrojo tomando un sorbo de la bebida—. Quítatelos.

—No.

Los ojos verdes se desviaron del líquido contenido dentro del vaso para mirarla fijamente.

—¿Cómo dijiste?—la pregunta salió en un tono de voz bajo y amenazador que a la joven le provocó un estremecimiento.

—He dicho que no, Su Majestad—se atrevió a responder levantando la barbilla, aunque por dentro temblaba incontrolablemente—. No voy a quitarme los guantes, ni pienso permanecer un día más en este lugar. Usted no tiene derecho a retenerme, en especial cuando no he hecho nada malo—replicó lo más firmemente que pudo—y mucho menos puede prestarse a este tipo de humillación—señaló con un movimiento de cabeza su propia persona, enfundada en el sencillo vestido marrón—. Lo que tiene que hacer es enviarme de vuelta a casa lo más pronto posible y una vez que esté de regreso, tal vez pueda olvidar este grave insulto.

Su pequeño discurso no dio muestras de haberlo alterado puesto que se mantuvo impasible observándola, con una expresión indescifrable en su semblante. Aquello la puso más nerviosa.

De improviso, el rey soltó una sonora carcajada que se escuchó por toda la estancia. No era una risa cálida ni agradable. Aquel sonido carecía de toda empatía y comprensión.

—Tienes muchas agallas, niña—le concedió Hans con su sonrisa arrogante—. Podría mandarte a azotar por hablarme de esa manera, sino fuera porque hoy me siento especialmente compasivo. Y dado que es la primera vez que estas aquí… bueno, ya aprenderás.

La amenaza hizo que la rubia temblara ligeramente y sintió una corriente de frío deslizándose debajo de su piel.

"_No sientas, ocúltalo"_.

—Es inaudito lo que usted hace, señor—se las arregló para continuar con un leve temblor en la voz—. Lo que usted está haciendo es aborrecible Su Majestad, es un secuestro—le dijo con gravedad—, podría tener serios problemas con mi reino… y varios de nuestros aliados, si llegan a enterarse de que insiste en tenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad. Su reputación y la de las Islas del Sur se verían seriamente afectadas. Sin mencionar los conflictos bélicos que eso podría conllevar.

—No me hables de conflictos, muchachita—le dijo él bruscamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada de profunda condescendencia—. ¿Crees que no he lidiado antes con ese tipo de problemas? Me tienen sin cuidado las represalias que tu reino y otros puedan tomar en mi contra… si es que eso llega a suceder.

—No sabe lo que dice—dijo Elsa con insistencia y tratando de ignorar la mueca sardónica que se pronunció en el rostro del monarca, ¿cómo alguien podía tener tan poca clemencia?—. Mi hermana debe estar devastada en estos momentos—agregó optando por apelar a aquel argumento—, las noticias del naufragio ya deben haber llegado hasta ella y no tiene idea de que estoy aquí. Debe sentirse muy sola y desesperada—el rostro impasible del cobrizo no mostro señales de lástima—. Debería estar con ella para consolarla, no puedo dejarla sola. ¡Ni siquiera he podido guardar el luto adecuado por mis padres!—sus ojos volvieron a aguarse al mencionar a los reyes—¡Hágalo por ellos! Usted debe comprender que la familia es lo más importante.

—La familia—repuso el rey con desdén—, una vez también tuve padres y hermanos. Sus muertes no me supusieron ningún problema para seguir adelante. Seguramente tu hermana sabrá reponerse sin muchos inconvenientes—añadió con frialdad—. Tú también superarás la muerte de tus padres. Esas son cosas que se olvidan con el paso del tiempo ¿sabes? Puede que hasta disfrutes estar aquí.

La sonrisa displicente que mostró provocó que toda la furia y dolor que sentía en aquel momento, estuviera a punto de dispararse de sus manos bajo la forma de un torrente de hielo.

"_¡No sientas! ¡Por favor!"_

Elsa luchaba contra la parte más oscura que había en ella, esa que a veces le hacía querer liberar sus poderes sin control tan solo para calmar sus sentimientos negativos. Sabía no obstante que si se permitía aquello después podría arrepentirse por el resto de su vida. Ella no podía cargar con el peso de saberse culpable de hacer daño a alguien, incluso si era tan detestable como el hombre que tenía en frente. La experiencia previa de haber lastimado a su hermana le había hecho decidir que jamás lo haría de nuevo con nadie.

La temperatura descendió levemente en la habitación y el fuego que crepitaba en una chimenea cercana, tembló abruptamente al contacto de una brisa repentina y helada. Hans frunció levemente el ceño.

—Le exijo que me envíe de vuelta a casa—espetó la princesa con voz autoritaria—. Se lo advierto.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en ella con dureza. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chiquilla a hablarle de aquella manera? Despacio, se levantó de su asiento dejando el vaso vacío de ron a un costado y camino hacia la muchacha.

—Hay una cosa que tienes que meterte en la cabeza, niña—le dijo con tranquilidad mientras ella retrocedía unos cuantos pasos buscando alejarse de su persona—. Tú no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que yo lo diga, eso puede ser cuestión de unos días—Elsa abrió los ojos con perplejidad al escuchar aquello y apenas reaccionó cuando sintió la mano de él tomarla con firmeza por la barbilla—, de meses. ¿Te preguntas por qué hago esto?—la joven apretó sus labios en una línea tensa—Porque puedo. Y lo mejor que puedes hacer tú es calmarte y tratar de complacerme. Me temo que soy bastante irritable y cualquier cosa insignificante, como la manera en la que me acabas de hablar, podría hacer que me salga de mis cabales. No quieres verme enojado, Elsa, te lo aseguro.

La rubia tembló ligeramente al esforzarse por sostenerle la mirada.

—Y ahora que hemos aclarado ese punto—le soltó la barbilla y acto seguido, le tomó ambas manos con las suyas—, otra cosa que tienes que aprender es que al rey no se le niega nada. Y si yo te doy una orden—bruscamente tiró de los guantes hasta retirarlos en un solo movimiento—, la cumples.

Ella contuvo una exclamación cuando miro como arrojaba ambas prendas al fuego de la chimenea. Un torrente frío se dejó sentir en la superficie de sus palmas.

—No es bueno tenerme de enemigo, Elsa—la amenaza que él siseó cerca de su oído le provoco otro espasmo y tuvo que apretar fuertemente sus manos en dos puños—. Pero es muy fácil tenerme complacido ¿sabes? Y estoy seguro de que tú puedes hacerlo.

Aquellas palabras le infundieron un temor que no se supo explicar.

—Tú eres una chica inteligente ¿no? Sabes que es lo que te conviene—Hans subió uno de sus pulgares hasta su rostro y delicadamente limpió algunas lágrimas que habían descendido sobre sus mejillas sin que lo notara—. No me hagas enojar ¿de acuerdo? Compórtate y te prometo que todo estará bien.

—No me toque—musitó Elsa con todo el desprecio que pudo.

El rey volvió a sonreír de forma retorcida.

—Mejor no me pongas a prueba, querida—retiró la mano de su cara—. Retírate.

La princesa se dio la vuelta para salir con paso elegante del estudio. Era notable que se hallaba alterada y hacía un enorme esfuerzo por contenerse. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un golpe seco y Hans volvió a ocupar su lugar detrás del enorme escritorio. Sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la mano, aun después de haber tenido contacto con la suave piel de la chica.

Sonrió de lado recordando lo fría que estaba, algo que atribuyó a la baja temperatura que podía llegar a sentirse dentro de palacio a causa del invierno; a pesar de que la chimenea se encontraba encendida.

Recordó con extrañeza como el fuego se había sacudido hace un momento con la brisa helada que por un instante, hizo descender el ambiente dentro del lugar. ¿Qué había sido eso? Volvió su vista hacia los papeles que volvía a tener delante de sí, olvidándose de aquella nimiedad. Tenía demasiado trabajo por hacer todavía como para reparar en insignificancias.

Sin embargo, todo apuntaba a que sus días siguientes se volverían mucho más entretenidos teniendo a aquella joven bajo su disposición. También presentía que no iba a ser del todo sencillo. La chiquilla tenía carácter aun cuando se esforzara por ocultarlo debajo de una máscara de frialdad; algo que solo volvía las cosas más interesantes. Le gustaban los retos.

Lo que hacía era absolutamente indignante y estaba consciente de ello. Pero ¿a quién le importaba? Él era el rey, nadie se atrevería a pasar por encima de él y en especial con su situación actual en cuestiones diplomáticas. No tenía mucho que temer en aquel aspecto.

Por otro lado no podía negar que le gustaba la princesa. Desde el momento en que la había observado al entrar al Salón Principal horas atrás, se había encontrado a si mismo profundamente impresionado por el porte y la belleza de la muchacha, aun visibles debajo de sus ropas estropeadas por el naufragio y el semblante triste y ligeramente demacrado que tenía en su rostro.

La idea de tenerla para sí le había resultado lo suficientemente atractiva como para llenar el vacío que venía sintiendo desde hacía tiempo, en medio de la pesada rutina de gobernar.

Durante sus viajes en altamar como Almirante, antes de ser coronado, había estado con varias jóvenes por simple placer. Pero ninguna de ellas le había causado tanta fascinación como la rubia sobreviviente del naufragio que había acontecido cerca de las costas isleñas, con esos ojos de un azul profundo y la piel blanca como la nieve.

No llevaban un día de conocerse y ya podía notar cuanto lo detestaba. Lo veía en su mirada y por algún motivo, aquello más que disgustarle le divertía.

Ya se encargaría de enseñarle a aquella princesita a mostrarle un poco de respeto. Y quizá con el tiempo, incluso podría obtener algo más. La sonrisa arrogante se ensanchó en sus labios.

Parecía ser que había encontrado una solución a su aburrimiento.

* * *

Quienes odien a Hans en este momento, favor de formarse a la derecha para romperle la cara. Quienes se encuentren encantadas con su actitud pasen a la izquierda a tomar terapia junto conmigo.

¿Y bueno? ¿Qué les pareció eso? :D Ya sé que no hubo mucha interacción Helsa pero aguanten, lo bueno ya viene. Ahora que quedaron claros algunos antecedentes, será tiempo para estos dos de conocerse "mejor". ;) Hablando de antecedentes, ¿qué les parece la historia de los hermanos de él? ¿Resulta creíble? ¿O se quedaron como: ash, ¡que fácil lo pusiste Frozen Fan!? Jajajaja, quería hacer algo escabroso para explicar porque Hans es rey y provocar ese ambiente oscuro en torno a él. Quiero pensar que no me equivoqué así que agradeceré mucho cualquier opinión que tengan.

Por otra parte, ya vieron que a la querida princesa si la van a poner de Cenicienta. D: Le toca sufrir por ahora pero habrá momentos interesantes. Se los prometo. Helsa a la máxima potencia.

También prometo un próximo capítulo con mayores puntos de vista de Hans y una explicación más amplia acerca de porque se ensaña tanto con Elsa. Hay algo más además de su obvio gusto por ella y que hará las cosas más creíbles, por si no se quedaron satisfechos con sus pensamientos finales. Ese hombre es retorcido criaturos y esconde bastantes cosas.

¿Y mis OC? Es la primera vez que pongo personajes originales, obvio por necesidad. No serán demasiado importantes en la trama, pero si ayudarán a sostenerla, por lo que me esforzaré por hacerlos lo más decentes posible.

Hablando de otra cosa, ¿alguien de ustedes tiene la costumbre de buscar el karaoke de "Let it go" en Youtube y ponerse a cantar a solas en su habitación? Me gustaría saber que no soy la única. xD

¡Espero verlos pronto! Recuerden que los reviews me hacen escribir más rápido. ¡Espero sus opiniones! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 up, snowflakes! :3

¡Disfruténlo!

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Frozen, solo de mi imaginación, la cual tal vez algun día me de los medios suficientes como para tener una multinacional tan maligna y poderosa como la de Mickey Mouse.**

* * *

**3**

* * *

La zona de los muelles mostraba tanto bullicio como solo lo podía haber en una mañana como aquella. Comerciantes, pescadores y marineros, entre otras personas, se encontraban cargando y descargando todo tipo de mercancías en los barcos pequeños y grandes que habían anclado a lo largo de toda el área. Todos ellos hacían una reverencia o mínimo inclinaban la cabeza a su paso, mostrando semblantes serios e incluso, algo temerosos. A medida que recorría el muelle, el ruido descendía por donde pasaba y numerosos ojos se posaban tanto en él como en su escolta, con respeto y solemnidad.

Saludos breves y corteses se dejaban escuchar en voces sin obtener una respuesta de su parte, pero prácticamente toda la población estaba habituada a seguir aquella rutina cada vez que Su Majestad recorría la ciudad y sus alrededores, por algún motivo u otro.

Hans les observó de reojo con indiferencia y detuvo sus pasos al final del muelle. Frente a él, un sólido navío con los colores emblemáticos de las Islas del Sur se alzaba con las anclas levadas dentro del agua. Alrededor, algunos hombres de la Marina terminaban de efectuar tareas como limpiar los costados del barco y desembarcar algunos objetos. Todos ellos lo saludaron respetuosamente mientras sus ojos verdes se limitaban a observarles con severidad.

—Su Majestad—habló un hombre asomándose por la cubierta del barco y mirándole con interés—, es un placer tenerle de vuelta por aquí.

—Tengo un asunto importante que tratar contigo—dijo el pelirrojo escuetamente por toda contestación.

—Por supuesto, Su Majestad—repuso el otro haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza y haciendo ademán de bajar, más el rey le indicó que se detuviera con un gesto de la mano.

Después de indicar a los soldados que le escoltaban que esperaran a que terminara de desocuparse, Hans procedió a subir por la ancha rampa que ascendía hasta la parte superior del buque para ser recibido por el hombre con el que había tenido tan breve intercambio de palabras.

El capitán del barco era una persona de edad muy similar a la suya, con una mirada castaña y penetrante y de contextura robusta. Llevaba el cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta y su rostro denotaba unos rasgos fuertes aunque amables.

—Buen día, Su Majestad.

—Déjate de formalidades aquí—gruñó el cobrizo mientras emprendía la marcha hacia el camarote principal del navío, seguido de cerca por él.

Entró sin miramientos, dejando que el capitán cerrara la puerta detrás de ellos y enseguida tomó asiento en la alta silla que se encontraba detrás del escritorio de la estancia, a la vez que su acompañante se quedaba de pie frente a él.

—Supuse que no tardarías en hacerme una visita—dijo el capitán hablándole de una manera más casual—. El naufragio sino me equivoco, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué más iba a venir sino?—repuso Hans bruscamente arqueando una ceja—¿Qué noticias hay?

El capitán negó con la cabeza.

—Ningún sobreviviente, tuvimos botes inspeccionando en el área desde la madrugada. La búsqueda se prolongará hasta la tarde, pero a estas alturas, cualquiera de los pasajeros que se encontrara con vida ya habría aparecido. El barco estaba completamente destrozado por la tormenta—hizo una pausa antes de proseguir—. Hallaron algunos cuerpos.

La mirada inquisitiva de los ojos verdes del monarca le instigó a continuar.

—Diez de ellos al menos. Varios miembros de la Marina Real, un par que por lo visto formaba parte de la servidumbre… y Su Majestad, el rey de Arendelle.

Hans permaneció impasible ante aquel anuncio.

—Es una pena—dijo con total indiferencia tras un breve silencio.

—Lo sé. Era un buen gobernante—replicó el otro sin dejarse intimidar ante la mirada fulminante que él le envío, tras decir dichas palabras.

—No te pongas a divagar ¿quieres Franz?—le espetó el pelirrojo con arrogancia—. Estoy aquí para comentar otra clase de detalles. ¿Ya se han encargado de los cuerpos?

—Todos los que se encontraron han sido sacados del mar y se han tomado las medidas necesarias para… preparar su regreso a Arendelle. Mucho me temo que el resto de la tripulación debe encontrarse en el fondo del océano. Será una pérdida muy dura para su reino.

—Quiero que salgan de aquí cuanto antes sea posible—dijo Hans con frialdad—. Cuanto antes sean enviados de vuelta mejor. Encárgate tú de eso, no pienso sostener ningún tipo de contacto con ese lugar.

Asintiendo de manera incómoda con la cabeza, el capitán dejó ver que seguiría la orden al tiempo que le miraba con algo de cautela.

Franz Rybner era quien actualmente se encontraba a cargo de la Flota Naval de las Islas del Sur y probablemente, la única persona que contaba con las libertades necesarias como para dirigirse de manera informal y más confidente a Su Majestad; aunque siempre se cuidaba de guardar sus respetos en público.

Ambos habían servido juntos en la Marina Real desde que siendo tan solo un príncipe, el rey se enrolara para convertirse en Almirante. Por años habían navegado en el océano ocupándose de los asuntos navales que le concernían a su nación, aunque la insistencia del pelirrojo por permanecer alejado de su familia debido a razones de peso, también había influido para que su estancia en altamar se prolongara todo lo posible.

Si bien el capitán no sabría decir si existía una amistad profunda entre ambos, debido a la arrogancia y la frialdad con las que su acompañante había sido criado; y que no escatimaba en mostrar ante los demás, si tenía la suficiente seguridad como para tener un trato más directo con él, en la que había cierto sentido de confianza.

Presintiendo el ánimo oscurecido del rey, Franz se aproximó hasta el cajón de una cómoda cercana de donde extrajo un par de copas y una botella.

—Si permites que te lo diga, no creo que esa sea una decisión apropiada—habló con tranquilidad consciente de que la mirada de Hans estaba puesta en él de manera aguda—, abstenerse todo tipo de contacto en una situación como esta… no es delicado—añadió escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—Es por eso que tú te vas a encargar—espetó el otro bruscamente—, tengo muchas ocupaciones como para preocuparme de enviar condolencias.

—No lo digo solamente por los cuerpos—replicó el pelinegro con suavidad a la vez que terminaba de verte un poco de licor en cada una de las copas y tomaba asiento frente a su propio escritorio—. Sé que si hubo sobrevivientes. La muchacha a la que arrestaron ayer por la mañana.

El gobernante volvió a dirigirle una mirada arqueando una de sus cejas.

—No debería extrañarte que esté al tanto. Los soldados que montan guardia en la costa también tienen que reportarse conmigo—dijo Franz por toda respuesta.

La sonrisa torcida que recibió a cambio no le auguró nada bueno.

—¿De quién se trata? ¿Formaba parte de la servidumbre de Sus Majestades?—inquirió con cautela, puesto que no le habían brindado muchos detalles de la desconocida—. No viajaban muchas mujeres en el barco.

—¿Por qué te interesa saber?

El capitán se encogió de hombros.

—Estará ansiosa por regresar a casa después de tamaña tragedia—explicó de manera casual—y dado que ya has dejado claro que no quieres tener ningún tipo de contacto con Arendelle, he de suponer que me toca la tarea de devolverla a su reino. Supongo que cuanto antes partamos de aquí es mejor. Las noticias no tardan en correr y en especial las malas. Un naufragio no es algo que pase desapercibido por demasiado tiempo.

—No vas a devolver a nadie a ningún lugar—le dijo Hans con gesto sombrío—. Te encargarás de llevar esos cuerpos de vuelta y regresarás de inmediato. No tendrás que dar ninguna explicación más que la del hundimiento del barco. Esas son mis órdenes.

—Debo deducir entonces que no se trata de una simple criada, sino de alguien importante—se atrevió a decir Franz sosteniendo lo mejor que pudo la expresión decidida de aquellos ojos verdes—¿no es así? ¿Por qué te interesaría retenerla sino?

Por un momento, el silencio del monarca le hizo dudar acerca de si había ido demasiado lejos, aunque no era la primera vez que osaba hablar de esa forma. Sin embargo Hans se limitó a esbozar otra sonrisa llena de arrogancia y supuso acertadamente que se dignaría a darle una respuesta.

—Es la hija de Su Majestad—respondió con tranquilidad—, la princesa Elsa de Arendelle. Una criatura realmente encantadora a decir verdad—añadió soltando una risa condescendiente, ante la cual el capitán solo le vio con sorpresa.

Hubo otro tenso silencio antes de que el mismo se enderezara en su asiento y tomará un largo sorbo de licor.

—Más razón para devolverla cuanto antes, entonces—afirmó con seriedad—. Tus guardias arrestaron a una princesa. Prolongar su estancia aquí podría significar un verdadero inconveniente.

—No me hables de inconvenientes. Limítate a hacer lo que te estoy ordenando y punto.

—No estarás hablando en serio al decir que de verdad no planeas regresarla a Arendelle—insistió Franz con incredulidad—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella entonces? Es obvio que no estará de acuerdo con tu decisión.

—Por supuesto que no lo está, ¿acaso crees que eso me interesa?—replicó Hans con hostilidad y sin inmutarse ante la expresión consternada de su compañero.

—Se va a meter en un serio problema, si es que no lo está ya Su Majestad—dijo Franz permitiéndose incluir cierto sarcasmo en la oración, aunque su preocupación era evidente—. Mantener a la princesa aquí en contra de su voluntad es motivo suficiente para esperar represalias bélicas, por no mencionar que se podrían arruinar los tratados que las Islas del Sur sostienen con otros países cercanos. Arendelle tiene varios aliados. ¿De verdad quieres eso?

—No vengas a hablarme como si no supiera en lo que me estoy metiendo—espetó el pelirrojo con severidad—. Nosotros también tenemos aliados. No nos van a dar la espalda por una nimiedad como esta.

—¿Nimiedad? Estamos hablando de un secuestro—dijo Franz albergando la esperanza de que pudiera entrar en razón—¿Qué pasará si esto resulta en un conflicto de mayor magnitud? No puedes subestimar el asunto con tanta facilidad, Hans.

—No tengo nada que temer en cuestiones diplomáticas. Arendelle es un pueblo pacífico, que no está preparado para afrontar una guerra, nuestras fuerzas armadas superan a las suyas por mucho—expresó el aludido con tono calculador—, aun si recurrieran a otros reinos, la mayoría de sus aliados comparten lazos con nosotros también. Ponerse de su lado es algo que no les conviene, en el peor de los casos asumirían una posición neutral—prosiguió antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida, con gesto templado—, pero tomando en cuenta el apoyo que han recibido de las Islas del Sur en los últimos años, no sería difícil convencerles de aportar una retribución con sus propios ejércitos. Yo mismo sostengo buena relación con la mayor parte de sus gobernantes, ¿crees que me sería muy difícil llegar a un acuerdo de esta clase con ellos?

Adquiriendo una postura tensa, Franz negó con la cabeza. Pese a lo descabellada que resultaba la cuestión, sabía que él tenía razón en sus argumentos, pero aquello no era suficiente para disuadirlo de que estaba cometiendo una gran equivocación. Y todo el asunto le hacía tener un mal presentimiento.

—No puedes quedarte con ella, no tiene ningún sentido—persistió—, ¿qué es lo que le vas a hacer? ¿Piensas mantenerle aquí para siempre? ¿Y qué si encuentra la manera de regresar por sus propios medios? Te denunciaría ante su reino y eso mancharía tu reputación. Y esa clase de noticias son las primeras que llegan a traspasar fronteras. No te gustará enfrentarte al desacuerdo de la nobleza de otros países.

—Me importa poco si se muestran de acuerdo conmigo o no—dijo Hans terminantemente y dejando ver cierto desdén en sus palabras—, mi reputación está después de todos los beneficios que han recibido de mi parte. ¿Crees qué no soy capaz de encargarme de una chiquilla?—cuestionó con arrogancia—No se irá de aquí por su propio pie, eso te lo aseguro. Y aun si lo hiciera, ¿por qué habría de preocuparme el que me pueda denunciar?—esbozó otra sonrisa maliciosa—¿Olvidas que se me dan bien las palabras? Bastaría con convencer a la Corte Real de Arendelle de que nada de lo que dijera puede ser verdad. Sería mi palabra contra la de ella, ¿te das cuenta?—se inclinó sobre el escritorio hacia el capitán—No hay palabra que pese más que la de un rey. En especial cuando se trata de "desmentir" a una niña muy asustada.

—Excepto que no estarías desmintiendo nada—Franz bufó—, honestamente Hans, no veo como podrías lograr algo así.

—Yo en cambio lo veo muy factible, hay varias excusas buenas que pueden resultar convenientes—habló Hans echándose hacia atrás en su asiento nuevamente—. Un inconveniente con el estado de salud de la princesa, por ejemplo. No podíamos dejarla marchar sin que se recuperara completamente, por su propio bien. Suena convincente ¿no? Quizá una pérdida repentina de memoria que explique lo alterada que se puede encontrar al volver a su hogar y también el que no hayamos podido comprobar su identidad satisfactoriamente. Tal vez ella al principio no se encontraba en condiciones para volver a casa o decirnos nada acerca de quién era—divagó con malicia—, quizá incluso se encontraba temerosa de salir de las islas al no tener ningún recuerdo. Y yo solo quería brindarle un poco de protección—añadió con tono ligeramente satírico—¡Qué sé yo! Se me podría ocurrir cualquier cosa llegado el momento.

—No puedo creer que hables de esa manera.

—Hablas como si no me conocieras.

—Nada de eso explicaría porque no dimos aviso de su presencia aquí. Sabiendo de su estatus o no, sigue siendo una obligación hacerlo.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer para disuadirme de mi decisión. Yo soy quien debe preocuparse por esos detalles—dijo el cobrizo con aspereza—, tú solo tienes que preocuparte de seguir mis órdenes y no continuar cuestionándome.

—No puedes pedirme que te solape en esto—le dijo Franz—, no es correcto. Nos estás poniendo en un riesgo muy grande y yo no puedo mentir sobre este tipo de información. Cuando llegué a Arendelle…

—Cuando llegues a ese maldito lugar, te limitarás a entregar los cuerpos hallados en el mar y te retirarás sin decir nada más. No mentirás, ni intercambiarás información de ninguna clase—masculló Hans terminantemente.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas sostener toda esta farsa?

—¡El que sea necesario!—exclamó el pelirrojo de manera exasperado ante la conversación—Tengo mis razones para hacer todo esto. No te metas más de lo necesario en mis asuntos, si sabes que es lo que te conviene—agregó con un tono de sutil amenaza que no pareció inquietar demasiado al otro.

Hubo un instante de tensión en el cual el capitán no se atrevió a decir nada, mientras sostenía un debate interno consigo mismo. Sabía que terminaría por seguir la orden que recibía de quien después de todo, era su rey. No tan solo por la velada advertencia que acababa de recibir (se resistía a creer que pudiera aplicarle un castigo extremo, después de todo), sino porque una parte de él de verdad lo apreciaba.

Franz era unos cuantos años mayor y durante el tiempo que estuvieron navegando por el océano, se había permitido asumir un rol algo paternal con quien en aquel entonces era tan solo un príncipe, brindándole algo de la atención que nunca había recibido en casa.

El orgullo y la petulancia de Hans jamás le habían permitido abrirse por completo ante él o aceptar su apoyo del todo. Sin embargo eso no había bastado para hacerlo desistir de sus intenciones, aunque hubiera veces en las que no se explicará porque no lo hacía. E inclusive en aquel instante no se atrevería a darle la espalda.

Por lo que solo le quedaba confiar en su capacidad para manipular las cosas a su favor, aunque fuera una habilidad que no le agradara del todo en su persona.

Si algo sabía a pesar de todo, era que el rey nunca daba un paso en falso. Y como ya lo había mencionado, contaba con bastantes cosas a su favor como para arriesgarse de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

Le miró sin poder evitar sacar a relucir cierta decepción en sus ojos.

—Deberías dejar el pasado atrás de una vez por todas, Hans—habló con cierta melancolía—. A nadie le hace bien cargar con sucesos que ya no se pueden cambiar. No puedes remediar lo que sucedió y nada de esto te ayudará a sentirte mejor al respecto.

Su verde mirada le contestó a la suya con ferocidad.

—Esta es una oportunidad que jamás imaginé que podría tener en mis manos. Me subestimaste demasiado si en algún momento creíste que no iba a aprovecharla.

—Es una oportunidad tal vez, pero no la estás tomando como deberías—razonó el azabache con un semblante comprensivo—, actuar de manera injusta es lo último que necesitas para desahogar tu frustración. Esa muchacha no tiene la culpa de nada y lo sabes bien. ¿Por qué no mostrarle un poco de compasión?

—Le mostraré la misma compasión que su padre me mostró a mí—volvió a espetar Hans y esta vez su rostro adquirió una expresión cruel—. No te atrevas a pedirme que deje eso en el pasado. Nada está en el pasado. Mi mejor amigo murió—añadió sin molestarse en ocultar la frustración y decepción que de pronto le habían invadido—, todos los días me recuerdo a mí mismo que pude haberle salvado.

—Sabes también que aquella vez todo se trató de un malentendido, no había mucho que pudieras hacer por él. El rey Adgar tenía suficientes razones como para dudar de ti—prosiguió el moreno—. Te negaste a identificarte al llegar a sus territorios, tuviste exigencias con él. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo que él hizo en su lugar.

—Y lo hice—contestó el gobernante volviendo a sonreír de forma retorcida—, arrojé a su querida hija a los calabozos, quizá no tanto tiempo como él me dejo pudriéndome en una de sus mazmorras—sus ojos mostraron rabia por un segundo—. Y eso aún antes de saber de quien se trataba. Ahora que lo sé, bien podría dejarla ahí el resto de sus días. Pero me es más útil en el palacio.

—No te atrevas a tocarla, por lo que más quieras—le pidió Franz intentando razonar con él al percatarse de la sensación de alarma que le provocó lo último que había dicho.

—¿Y qué si lo hago?—dijo el aludido desafiante.

—Te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida—fue la contestación seria que recibió—. Ella no es una de las mujeres con las que acostumbrabas estar cuando íbamos de un puerto a otro. Es una princesa. Merece ser respetada.

La risa gélida de Hans hizo que frunciera el ceño.

—A veces me preguntó cómo es que me he permitido ser tan cercano a una persona como tú—dijo reflexivamente después de su breve carcajada—, supongo que es porque siempre hablas en lugar de la consciencia que no tengo. Claro que no se puede decir que eso funcione muy a menudo.

—Te digo estas cosas muy en serio. Podrías cometer un error con el que tendrías que cargar por el resto de tu vida. No quiero que tengas que lidiar con eso, Hans. Sé que ya has pasado por mucho.

—No la tocaré… en contra de su voluntad—afirmó él ignorando olímpicamente la última frase—, pero eso no significa que no intenté nada más 'inofensivo'. Será ella quien me busqué a mí al final. La tendré comiendo de la palma de mi mano—aseguró con engreimiento.

Franz negó con la cabeza permitiéndose dudar de aquello. Estaba consciente de que a partir de ahora, nada de lo que dijera podría servir de mucho. Al menos había hecho un intento.

—No seas muy duro con ella. No merece nada de lo que le está pasando.

—Ya te dije que solo te preocupes por hacer lo que te ordeno—Hans dejo el vaso de licor vacío sobre el escritorio y se puso de pie—. Haz que esos cuerpos regresen a Arendelle sin contratiempos y no abras la boca de más. No te desgastes en pensar si haces mal o no, yo asumiré todas las responsabilidades.

El moreno le siguió de cerca mientras salía del camarote y emprendía el camino de regreso por donde había venido.

—Será como usted diga, Su Majestad—dijo con resignación al tiempo que el gobernante se aproximaba a la rampa para descender del barco.

—No me decepciones, Franz. Sabes mejor que nadie que no soporto la incompetencia.

El aludido asintió lentamente, dándole a entender que podía contar con su discreción, por mucho que eso lo pusiera en un dilema.

Lo último que hizo antes de volver a su camarote, fue observar como el rey llegaba hasta la escolta que lo había acompañado al muelle y luego caminaba en dirección a su caballo, que esperaba junto a otro par algo apartado de la zona de los barcos.

* * *

Los labios de la princesa volvieron a formar una línea delgada y muy firme, en cuanto percibió su presencia por el rabillo del ojo. Hans se aproximó a ella lentamente, disfrutando de la manera en la que su cuerpo se tensaba y presintiendo su nerviosismo. El saberse capaz de intimidarla sin decir siquiera una palabra, era una sensación que le satisfacía de manera enorme.

Y mientras ella se encontraba limpiando una de las estanterías de la solitaria biblioteca con expresión resignada, él había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para acecharla. Después de la conversación que había sostenido por la mañana con el capitán de su Flota Real, tenía más claro que nunca que haría todo lo posible por poner a prueba a la muchacha, dejando a un lado cualquier cuestión que implicara preguntarse si aquello era correcto o no. Su arrogancia no le permitía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de fallar.

Observó con placer como la mirada azul de Elsa se mantenía clavada en los libros que saltaban a la vista en el estante que estaba sacudiendo. Le resultaba gracioso que se negara a mirarlo, cuando antes no había dudado en verlo a los ojos para soltar sus exigencias.

Supuso que aquello debía ser una buena señal.

—Veo que te estás acostumbrando a la vida de la servidumbre—le habló con toda intención, advirtiendo su semblante se volvía más sombrío—. ¿Quién diría que estas cosas se le dieran tan bien, Su Alteza?

La manera irónica en que mencionó su título fue suficiente para poner furiosa a la joven, aunque no soltara ninguna palabra. Pero podía verlo, por el casi imperceptible rubor que se adueñó de sus mejillas y la forma en que tensó su mandíbula, claramente apretando los dientes.

—Dado que no tengo opción—murmuró Elsa después de un pequeño silencio, todavía sin mirarlo a la cara pero manteniendo una expresión altiva—. ¿Ya pensó en cuando me va a enviar de vuelta a casa? Creo que ha tenido bastante tiempo para ello, Su Majestad.

El tono frío con el que le habló denotaba cierta nota de desprecio que a Hans no le tomó por sorpresa. Sonrió con prepotencia.

—Lamento que siga pensando en marcharse tan pronto, princesa—habló con falsa pena—, creí que a estas alturas ya habría empezado a sentirse más cómoda aquí. ¿Es que no son de su agrado los aposentos que se le han asignado?—preguntó con sarcasmo—¿O no disfruta de la compañía?—añadió con toda intención acercándose de forma tal que pudo mencionar esto último muy cerca de su oído.

Para su sorpresa, Elsa se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos a pesar de la poca distancia que había puesto entre ambos. En aquella posición sus narices casi se tocaban y ella tenía que mantener la cabeza bien erguida para observarlo con todo el desdén que le era posible.

Tenía que aceptar que a pesar de todo, la muchacha tenía un lado casi tan arrogante como el de él detrás de su apariencia reservada y tímida. Había esperado que se apartara inmediatamente en vez de confrontarlo de aquella manera.

—Ciertamente, la compañía no es grata—volvió a murmurar la rubia con suavidad, sacando a relucir todo el desagrado que sentía debajo de sus palabras.

Hans se permitió reír con malevolencia. Ahora que reparaba en su aspecto, pudo notar que esta vez se había recogido sus cabellos platinados en una trenza que caía por sobre uno de sus hombros. Aquello era algo que le sentaba mucho mejor, sin duda. No obstante, los grandes ojos azules mostraban un par de sombras oscuras debajo y de inmediato dedujo que no habría dormido lo suficiente. A juzgar por su apariencia cansada y melancólica, apostaría a que se había pasado la noche llorando.

No era como si pudiera esperar otra reacción de su nueva "invitada".

—Siento mucho escucharle decir eso, Su Alteza. Yo no comparto su punto de vista, honestamente—le confesó—. Hace mucho tiempo que yo no disfrutaba de una compañía tan encantadora—manifestó con algo de sorna, mirándola de arriba abajo, aunque era cierto que en el fondo decía la verdad—, confío en que con el tiempo quizá pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión hacia mí.

—Dudo mucho que nada de lo que pueda hacer usted logre algo como eso—replicó la muchacha gélidamente, volteándose de nuevo para proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo—. Si no le importa, me gustaría estar a solas. No creo que quedarse mirando como hago una tarea tan común le pueda entretener.

—Ah, pero en eso te equivocas querida. Todo lo que tú hagas me es de bastante interés en realidad, incluso si se trata de algo común.

Elsa volvió a tensarse y discretamente, se alejó de su proximidad dando un paso.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Hans percatándose de un detalle y tomándole la mano con la que no sostenía el paño para limpiar la estantería y observándola. Ella se había vuelto a poner guantes, aunque estos no eran los que traía el día anterior. Se trataba de dos prendas mucho más sencillas y hechas de blanco algodón—¿Qué fue lo que te dije acerca de esto?

—No veo cual es el problema—se atrevió a espetar la joven tratando de obtener su mano de vuelta, aunque sin conseguirlo a causa de la fuerza con la que la tenía sujetada.

—El problema querida, es que te ordene que no te los dejaras puestos—le dijo con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos verdes.

—Usted se refería a los otros—apunto la muchacha inocentemente a la vez que le miraba con seriedad, lo que le hizo esbozar otra sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Tratas de hacerte la lista conmigo, ahora?—inquirió Hans—¿De dónde los sacaste?

—Se los pedí a uno de los miembros de la servidumbre.

—¿A quién?

—No recuerdo su nombre—contestó Elsa con indiferencia intentando liberar su mano una vez más sin éxito.

Trató de ocultar lo cohibida que se sentía ante la forma en que la observaba, componiendo su habitual fachada de frialdad.

—Es tan ridícula tu insistencia en utilizarlos, no te servirán de nada de aquí en adelante—se burló el pelirrojo aumentando la presión que ejercía sobre la pequeña mano femenina—¿Acaso temes estropearte las manos con el esfuerzo?—agregó con sorna.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue el odio velado de sus ojos azules.

—Aunque pensándolo bien—continuó Hans comenzando a sacar el guante con sus dedos—, en verdad sería una pena que unas manos tan hermosas se maltrataran—tiró la prenda al suelo y sus falanges se cerraron en torno a la fría piel del dorso y la palma de la princesa; algo que le extrañó un poco pero a lo cual no le concedió mucha importancia—. Una joven delicada como tú no está hecha para esta clase de trabajo. Yo podría ser más flexible en cuanto a esa cuestión, si tan solo…

—¿Si tan solo qué?—preguntó Elsa con desconfianza ante la pausa que hizo intencionalmente.

Se encontraba realmente nerviosa ante su contacto y se había tensado tanto, que creyó que rompería a temblar en cualquier momento.

—Si tan solo accedieras a mostrarte un poco más gentil conmigo—murmuró el rey inclinándose de manera que sus caras volvieron a estar muy cerca—. No hay necesidad de ser tan hostiles el uno con el otro, ¿no lo crees? Eso es algo que podría cambiar.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere—dijo Elsa escuetamente, tratando de controlar la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

No comprendía porque le proponía aquello cuando en primer lugar, había sido él quien le había mostrado tan poca amabilidad al principio. Y ahora pretendía como si nada que cambiaran su escasa relación de un minuto a otro. Y aunque en realidad sospechaba por donde iban las intenciones de aquel hombre al hacerle tal proposición, lo cierto era que no se daría la más mínima oportunidad de confirmarlo.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres una joven muy bella, Elsa?—preguntó el monarca tomándola por sorpresa.

La aludida se quedó de piedra cuando sintió una de sus manos abandonar la suya para posarse sobre su helada mejilla y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—Muy bella, en realidad—prosiguió Hans ignorando su reacción—. Piel inmaculada, labios hermosos—su mirada se desvió hasta su boca provocándole un escalofrío—y esos ojos que tienes—sus dedos se desviaron hasta su sien para sostener un mechón de cabello rubio entre el pulgar y el índice—, y este pelo… no es fácil encontrar a una jovencita que sea tan atractiva como tú. En verdad eres digna de cualquier rey, Elsa.

La princesa le miró consternada.

—Una muchacha como tú merece toda clase de atenciones—el otro de sus pulgares comenzó a hacer círculos en la palma de la mano que todavía le tenía agarrada—. Y yo estaría encantado de brindártelas. Claro está que espero ser correspondido de la misma manera. ¿Qué dices? ¿No te parece una idea muy conveniente?

Bruscamente, la chica se apartó de él como si su contacto le repugnara.

—¡Prefiero trabajar hasta romperme la espalda, antes de permitir que usted me ponga una mano encima!—exclamó con desprecio.

Rápidamente se agachó para recoger el guante que le había quitado, no importándole la forma amenazadora en la que el pelirrojo la miró y volviéndose a poner la prenda con obstinación.

—¿Esa es tu última palabra?—preguntó Hans con dureza.

—Su Majestad, es lo último que escuchará de mí al respecto—espetó ella con altivez—y le aseguro que nada me hará cambiar de opinión. No hay manera en la que pueda aceptar cualquier tipo de atención que provenga de alguien como usted.

Hans tuvo que contenerse para golpear la estantería que se encontraba a su lado. Se sentía realmente furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa niña a hablarle de aquella manera? ¿Cómo osaba rechazarlo? Esa pequeña bruja…

Volvió a componer otra sonrisa retorcida, absteniéndose de cualquier reacción que mostrara lo enojado que estaba. Si ella se quería hacer la difícil, le seguiría la corriente. Averiguaría cuanto podía soportar antes de rogarle por algo de consideración.

—Muy bien Alteza, me parece que ha tomado su decisión—antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la tomó por la muñeca con rudeza y la arrastró fuera de la biblioteca.

Se encargaría de enseñarle una lección.

—¡Soldado!—llamó duramente a un guardia que se encontraba apostado cerca de uno de los patios interiores de palacio y que se sorprendió al verlos—. Tengo un encargo para ti.

Empujó a Elsa sin miramientos hacia él y a pesar de que ella se había puesto a temblar ligeramente, pudo sentir indignación ante el hecho de que aun mantuviera una pose altanera.

—Encárgate de que la señorita limpie cada uno de los patios internos del castillo—ordenó enviándole a la platinada una severa mirada—, hasta la última baldosa. No quiero ver ni el menor rastro de suciedad—añadió con crueldad—. No se le permitirá regresar a su habitación hasta que haya terminado con esa tarea. ¿Quedó entendido?

Los ojos azules de la princesa le devolvieron una profunda expresión de odio.

—Como ordene, Su Majestad—respondió el soldado tratando de sonar indiferente.

* * *

Se había hecho demasiado tarde cuando Elsa fue capaz de retirarse a dormir. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido y se encontraba cansada como jamás lo había estado en toda su vida. Después de horas enteras de fregar pisos y barrer hasta el más mínimo rincón de los siete enormes patios céntricos de palacio, fatiga era todo lo que podía experimentar, dejando de lado momentáneamente la tristeza y desesperación que aún sentía por todo lo ocurrido desde ayer.

Las manos incluso le dolían y el estrés de no dejar escapar ni el más mínimo signo de sus poderes, ante la mirada vigilante del soldado con el que la habían dejado a cargo, estuvo a punto de matarla de la ansiedad en más de una ocasión.

Supuso que había tenido suerte en saber controlarse en todo aquel tiempo.

Y aunque se sentía fatal, una parte de sí no se arrepentía de haber mantenido su orgullo intacto. Había hecho lo correcto después de todo. Pero aún estaba preocupada.

Tras lo ocurrido en la biblioteca aquella tarde, le quedaba más claro que nunca que debía encontrar la manera de escapar de allí. El solo recordar la propuesta tan inapropiada que había recibido por parte del rey, le hacía sentir escalofríos recorriendo su columna vertebral.

Aquel hombre era absolutamente despreciable.

Convertirse en su querida no era una opción que estuviera dispuesta a enfrentar, aunque eso significara exhaustivas jornadas de trabajo como la de ese día. Pero esta idea también le hacía sentirse desamparada.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a Arendelle cuanto antes, o las cosas podrían empeorar. ¿Más cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Por dónde debía empezar para hallar la forma de salir siquiera de palacio? Todas estas dudas no dejaban de atormentarla y mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlas de lado.

Ya pensaría en eso por la mañana, supuso.

Ahora se encontraba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo, por más urgente que fuera. El sueño se apoderaba de ella haciendo que fuera incapaz de volver a ponerse de pie, siquiera para cambiarse de ropa. Apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada sus ojos se cerraron, sumiéndola en un descanso profundo.

No fue capaz de darse cuenta como minutos después, la puerta de su habitación se abría dando paso a una figura alta y de porte elegante.

Hans miró con el ceño fruncido la delicada figura de la princesa tendida encima de su lecho. Se percató de inmediato de como se había abstenido de reemplazar su sencillo vestido por un camisón, atinando tan solo a deshacerse de su calzado y tumbarse sobre la cama, todavía hecha. En verdad debía sentirse fatigada.

Una sensación incómoda se apoderó de él. Se negaba a creer que fuera culpa, pero recién reparaba en lo excesivo que había sido el trabajo que le había impuesto a la muchacha. Su ego herido varias horas atrás le había hecho precipitarse.

De vez en cuando se había asomado a algún ventanal a lo largo del día, tan solo para comprobar como ella se hacía a cargo de dicha tarea sin soltar una sola queja, pero con obvio agotamiento en sus facciones. Luego de ver aquello tan solo había pensado que era una lástima que ella fuera tan obstinada. Se lo había buscado después de todo.

Pero eso no había le había impedido ir a verla poco después de que por fin, se retirara a dormir, a pesar de lo tarde que era. Había permanecido afuera de la habitación por un momento, atento a cualquier ruido que le indicara que se encontraba de pie.

El silencio que escuchó fue lo que le animó a entrar sigilosamente, sin dar aviso de su presencia.

Lentamente se aproximó hasta la cama para cerciorarse de que la joven se había quedado profundamente dormida. Con algo de reticencia colocó una de sus manos en torno a uno de sus delgados hombros y la sintió tensa. Hans suspiró pesadamente.

Dubitativamente movió el dorso de su mano hasta la mejilla de la rubia, solo para comprobar lo fría que seguía estando su piel. Ese detalle le parecía bastante extraño, ahora que reparaba en el con más cuidado. ¿Necesitaría abrigarse? Apenas habían entrado a la estación invernal y siendo las Islas del Sur un lugar bastante cálido, aquella temporada no resultaba tan extrema como en otros lugares. Sin contar con que el palacio mantenía todas sus chimeneas encendidas apenas daba comienzo ese período del año.

Bufó sin abandonar su ceño fruncido. Quizá le dejaría conservar los guantes después de todo. No era como si eso tuviera importancia.

Con cuidado, tiró de las sábanas de la cama por una de sus esquinas. Rodeó los hombros de la princesa con un brazo y pasó el otro por abajo de sus rodillas para alzarla brevemente y colocarla debajo de los cobertores. Se aseguró de arroparla fugazmente antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta con gesto indiferente.

Por alguna razón, el sentimiento incómodo se negaba a desaparecer.

* * *

¡Holaaaaaa amiguitos Helsa! ¿Cómo están en este esplendoroso día? :D

Bueno ni tan esplendoroso, porque por acá ya se nubló. Lamento si los hice esperar, pero fue complicadito escribir este capítulo, en especial por la larga conversación de al principio. ¿Cómo ven? Ya incluí a otro OC. :3 El nombre de 'Franz Rybner' lo encontré buscando nombres y apellidos daneses en Google y fue gracias a Yahoo respuestas que pude bautizarlo, me pareció muy adecuado. xD No sé cuantas apariciones tendrá este personaje (no creo que muchas), pero necesitaba incluir a alguien que actuara como la voz de la conciencia de Hans aunque fracasara.

Y como ven, también ya se sacó a relucir un motivo que tiene el pelirrojo para "vengarse" por así decirlo, aunque no quedó del todo claro. Para que vean que no hace esto nada más por capricho, todos sabemos que es alguien vengativo y oculta sus asuntos. D: Pero eso es algo que ya se verá más adelante.

¿Qué les parecieron las escenitas Helsa de al final? Ahora sí, se puede decir que oficialmente iniciaron los momentos odio-amor entre estos dos (más odio que amor en esta ocasión, desde luego), ¿no están emocionados? :D

¿Creen que a Hans se le pasó la mano con lo de su "castigo"? Aaaaaayyyy, es que él no se mide. :( Pero ya veremos si sigue con esa actitud al final. e.e

Por cierto, ya vieron que cree que es cuestión de tiempo para que tenga a la querida rubia comiendo de la palma de su mano. ¿Ustedes qué piensan? ¿Será verdad eso? (Levantamiento coqueto de cejas).

Respecto a la última escena, después de escribirla y leerla con calma no he podido evitar compararla con otra del fic "Paso a paso" de la genial _HoeLittleDuck_, en donde prácticamente la situación es la misma pero a la inversa (si de casualidad no lo han leído, ¡¿qué esperan para hacerlo?!). Ella es la que entra a su habitación a arroparlo. ¡Pero juro que no es por copiarle! (No te estoy copiando _Hoe_, ¡te lo juro por Hello Kitty! xD), es solo que era necesario incluirla por dos cosas: 1) Para que Hans se diera cuenta de ese extraño detallito que resulta el que siempre esté tan fría y de ahí empiece a ser más observador, y 2) para poner algo "tierno" por decirlo de alguna manera y satisfacer ese instinto Helsa que sé que les encanta. e.e

Así es, el secreto de Elsa comenzará a peligrar no dentro de mucho. ¿Y qué pasará entonces?

Otra vez ya hice la nota de autor igual de larga que el capítulo. Espero verlos pronto por aquí criaturitos y que les haya gustado este avance. Ya se viene más interacción entre la pareja, solo esperen. ¡Los quiero! ;D

PD: No me gustan las presiones pero acuerdénse que en todo caso, mientras más reviews reciba más rápido escribo :3 (que patético chantaje xD). Au revoir copitos!


	4. Chapter 4

It's Helsa time, bitches!

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Frozen, solo de mi imaginación, la cual tal vez algun día me de los medios suficientes como para tener una multinacional tan maligna y poderosa como la de Mickey Mouse.**

* * *

**4**

* * *

Elsa miró con algo de recelo las caballerizas que se alzaban de un lado a otro dentro de la zona de los establos. Dentro de cada una de ellas, más de un ejemplar de pura sangre relinchaba con suavidad y movía la cabeza para mirarla, pues era obvio que la reconocían como una extraña en sus territorios. Y no era para menos. Ni siquiera en su propio palacio solía bajar a ver los caballos, ¡mucho menos pensar en montar alguno!

Siempre tenía demasiado miedo de congelarlos como para intentar acercarse. Claro que aquí las cosas eran diferentes y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo.

Tratando de mantenerse tranquila, opto por ignorar a los animales y avanzó hasta el final del largo pasillo donde se encontraba, hasta llegar a un muchacho que se encontraba en la última caballeriza, dándole la espalda mientras cepillaba el pelaje marrón de un caballo.

—¿Tú eres Bent?—preguntó recordando el nombre que le habían mencionado a la cocina.

—Sí, señorita—respondió el aludido dándose la vuelta para encararla. Era extremadamente joven, pues no tendría más que unos catorce o quince años de edad. Sus vivarachos ojos de un azul muy pálido asomaban por debajo de una mata desordenada de pelo castaño.

—En la cocina me pidieron que te entregara esto—le dijo extendiéndole una cesta llena de manzanas.

—Se lo agradezco, señorita—comentó él tomándola y colocándola a su lado en el suelo.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y luego se sobresaltó, al sentir como algo le daba un ligero empujón. Miró hacia atrás y casi suelta una exclamación al encontrarse con el enorme caballo que desde su cuadra, la había tocado con el hocico.

El animal relinchó de manera grave y ella se alejó de inmediato, con nerviosismo.

—¡Eh, Sitron! Tranquilo—acató Bent aproximándose hasta él y acariciándole la cabeza gentilmente—. Lo siento. No está acostumbrado a los desconocidos—se disculpó con la joven.

—No importa—musitó Elsa todavía observando con recelo al equino.

Los ojos oscuros del animal se encontraban fijos en ella, con una mezcla de curiosidad y aprehensión.

—Estás ansioso porque te cepille ¿eh, muchacho?—prosiguió el chico obteniendo un relincho como contestación—. Ya casi termino con tu compañero. Paciencia.

Elsa volvió a mirar a su alrededor, notando a los otros caballos que estaban en los cobertizos restantes. En ese lugar habría unos 20 o 30 a lo mucho, todos tan grandes como el que acababa de asustarla. Volvió a ver al adolescente.

—¿Tú te encargas de cepillarlos a todos?—preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

—Y también les doy de comer y los lavo—contestó Bent volviendo a la tarea de acicalar al ejemplar con el que estaba antes—, y limpio sus establos.

—¿Tú solo?—volvió a preguntar algo perpleja.

El jovencito era de constitución delgada e imaginarlo llevando a cabo todas aquellas tareas, era algo que no dejaba de sorprenderle en cierto modo. Ella misma, que jamás se había dedicado a lavar un solo plato, todavía se encontraba exhausta por el trabajo del día anterior, limpiando todos los patios del castillo.

Las extremidades aun le dolían por fregar los suelos y ni hablar de lo mucho que le había costado levantarse. Sentía como si solo hubiera dormido una hora. Le había extrañado también el hecho de encontrarse arropada por las sábanas. No recordaba haberse metido debajo de ellas al llegar a su habitación. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. Sin embargo, no le dio más importancia al asunto debido a que anoche apenas si fue consciente de cómo fue que llegó hasta la cama.

—Por supuesto, señorita—la contestación del chico fue firme—. Yo solo me hago cargo de ellos. Es un trabajo duro, pero estoy acostumbrado.

—Ya veo—musitó Elsa.

Un nuevo relinchido de Sitron hizo que volviera a prestarle atención y lo descubrió con la mirada puesta en ella con obstinación. Arqueó una de sus rubias cejas. Ese caballo era muy extraño.

—Ya cálmate, amigo—volvió a hablarle Bent y luego la observo a ella—. Qué raro. No suele ser así con muchas personas.

—Es mejor que me vaya—murmuró haciendo ademán de alejarse, cuando otro sonido del caballo se dejó escuchar y este extendió su cabeza fuera de la caballeriza en su dirección.

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

—Creo que usted le agrada—dijo el chico alegremente, provocando que ella lo mirara confundida.

A su parecer era todo lo contrario. Los ojos del animal no podían ser más amenazadores y por alguna razón, este parecía estar empeñado en concentrar toda su atención en ella, aunque no estuviera interesada en prestarle la suya.

—¿Tienes hambre, amigo?—le preguntó Bent—¿Por qué no intenta alimentarlo?

—¿Yo?—Elsa abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

—Tome—el muchacho agarró una de las manzanas de la cesta y se la puso en la mano enguantada—. Acérquese y désela. Seguro que le gustará recibirla de usted.

—Pero es que yo nunca…

—Sitron no es agresivo, está muy bien entrenado—continuó él—. Solo no sienta nervios. Los animales huelen la inseguridad.

"_A buena hora me lo dices, jamás he estado cerca ni de un perro"_, pensó ella apretando los labios y mirando dubitativa la manzana.

En cualquier momento una capa de escarcha podría aparecer sobre la fruta y entonces sí, comenzarían los problemas. Pero al menos se había puesto los guantes. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, volvió a ver a su acompañante, que cepillaba de nuevo al otro caballo y luego a Sitron, cuyos ojos no se perdían ni del más mínimo de sus movimientos.

"_Ocúltalo. No sientas"._

Respirando profundamente, la chica avanzó un par de pasos en dirección al equino y levantó la barbilla, como hacía siempre que quería encubrir su extrema timidez. Extendió la mano ofreciéndole la manzana y por poco y pega un brinco cuando el caballo la tomó, con un enorme mordisco.

Rápidamente regresó la mano hasta su pecho a la vez que lo veía masticar. Pensó que no estaba mal para ser la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un animal.

—Bien muchacho, parece que tienes una nueva amiga—dijo Bent entrando por fin a la caballeriza de Sitron con cepillo en mano.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en ella con una leve sonrisa.

—Le dije que estaba bien educado.

—Ya me di cuenta—le respondió alzando una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Los caballos son animales muy nobles, señorita—dijo él comenzando a cepillar el pelaje de Sitron—. Este en especial. Aunque también puede ser muy orgulloso.

—Es un caballo muy bonito—admitió Elsa ensanchando un poco más su sonrisa y observándolo.

Sin duda lo era. La fuerte complexión del animal y el brillo saludable de sus crines confirmaban el magnífico ejemplar que era.

—¿Quiere acariciarlo?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—No sé si debería…

—Inténtelo. Creo que a Sitron de veras que le agrada.

Elsa volvió a mirar una vez más hacia los ojos negros del caballo y ya no lo encontró tan amenazador como antes, aunque era verdad que su presencia seguía imponiendo. Con cautela, se acercó hasta su cuadra y alargó una mano para tocarle el hocico. Él emitió un relinchido leve al sentir el contacto de su mano sobre el guante. Extrañamente aquello parecía gustarle.

Los dedos de la muchacha se deslizaron a lo largo del costado del rostro del animal, quien se limitó a observarla minuciosamente.

—Tiene buena mano con los animales, señorita.

La rubia tuvo que reprimirse para no liberar una risa irónica, debido a que era la primera prueba que hacía en acercarse a uno. No obstante, siguió sonriendo de lado y miró al chico.

—Llámame Elsa—le pidió. No tenía mucho sentido conservar las formalidades dada su situación.

—¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo aquí, Elsa?

Ella volvió a oprimir los labios en una línea tensa. Al parecer aquel jovencito no estaba muy bien enterado de la decisión que había tomado su rey.

—Pues… yo espero que no—dijo en voz baja mientras continuaba acariciando a Sitron.

—Su Majestad debe tener una buena razón para hacer lo que está haciendo—dijo Bent como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—¿Qué razón sería lo suficientemente buena como para retenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad?—la pregunta salió de sus labios como un ácido reclamo, antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que decía.

El adolescente sin embargo, solo se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no comprendo los asuntos de la nobleza—dijo—, solo digo que Su Majestad no es una persona que haga las cosas sin un motivo. Tal vez tiene un conflicto con tu reino.

De repente pareció darse cuenta de sus palabras y adquirió un semblante apenado.

—Pero eso no es de mi incumbencia. Lo siento.

Elsa reprimió un suspiro y acarició la crin del caballo.

—En verdad es un caballo hermoso—murmuró buscando cambiar el tema.

—Lo sé, es el más fino de todos aquí. Se lo dieron al rey cuando era un niño.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Este es el caballo de Su Majestad.

La princesa apartó su mano inmediatamente de Sitron y dio un paso atrás. Su semblante se había vuelto serio.

—Debo volver al palacio. Ya me demoré bastante aquí—le dijo a Bent que se limitó a darle un asentimiento.

—Un gusto conocerte, Elsa.

—Igualmente—le respondió de manera educada.

En medio de tantos sirvientes que se abstenían de mantener mucho contacto con ella y soldados que no dejaban de mirarla inquisitivamente cuando la mandaban de un lado a otro del castillo, en verdad era alentador encontrarse con alguien como aquel chico, que parecía muy amigable.

Mientras salía de la caballeriza, pudo sentir como Sitron le daba de nuevo un empujón en la espalda con el hocico y tuvo que darse vuelta de nuevo, solo para ver cómo le relinchaba. Ahora no le parecía tan extraño que aquel animal se mostrara tan orgulloso, en cierta manera.

—Adiós, Sitron—le dijo en voz baja antes de abandonar el lugar por completo.

Negó con la cabeza mientras volvía en dirección a la cocina. Acababa de estar con el caballo de Su Majestad. El animal que tan bello le había parecido. El primero con el que tenía contacto.

Pero no quería estar cerca de nada que le recordara a ese hombre, solo quería marcharse a casa. Y hasta el momento no había tenido mucha suerte encontrando una manera.

Parecía que el sitio entero estuviera lleno de soldados que se apostaban en todos los accesos que daban al exterior. Eran pocos los sirvientes que podían salir y solo para cumplir con encargos muy específicos, como ya se había dado cuenta durante el día anterior. No comprendía lo extremo de la seguridad, que de hecho no parecía ser algo nuevo. Durante la mañana, mientras barría la entrada de la cocina y miraba discretamente hacia el patio principal, le había quedado claro que no saldría de allí por las puertas principales.

Tenía que encontrar otra salida. ¿Pero cuál?

—Te tardaste un poco—le dijo Agnes apenas se sentó en la mesa en la cual estaba ocupada cortando algunos vegetales.

—Lo siento. Uno de los animales me entretuvo.

La morena la miró interrogante por un momento y luego volvió a bajar la vista hacia lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Todavía sientes el cuerpo cansado por lo de ayer?—le preguntó.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza y ella suspiró.

—Lo lamento, sé que no estás acostumbrada al trabajo—se disculpó la otra como si tuviera la culpa—, vamos a asignarte tareas más leves hoy para que no te fatigues. ¿Está bien?

La mirada de remordimiento de sus ojos negros era evidente y la rubia exhaló un suspiro.

—No es tu culpa—le dijo—, aunque te agradezco por tu consideración.

—¿Sabes Elsa? Sé que no te gusta estar aquí y no te culpo—dijo Agnes mirándola de reojo—, pero aunque trate de hacer lo posible para que no la pases mal... más de lo necesario claro está—aclaró—, tengo que aconsejarte que seas más precavida. No sabemos cuánto tiempo vayas a estar aquí. Pero mientras lo estés, te conviene no contradecir a Su Majestad. Podrías empeorar tu situación.

—Pues no pienso esforzarme por complacer a ese hombre, no me importa lo que pueda hacer—habló ella terminantemente posando su gélida mirada sobre la madera de la mesa.

No, no lo haría. Prefería fatigarse hasta el cansancio antes que hacer eso.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer? ¿Por qué te mando a fregar todos los patios?—le pregunta provocó que se tensara en su lugar—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

"_Más bien que fue lo que no hice"_, pensó con indignación al recordar la inoportuna propuesta del pelirrojo.

—No quiero hablar de eso—contestó en voz baja.

—Bien—dijo Agnes sintiendo que era mejor no indagar en aquello—, pues trata de que no se vuelva a repetir. Por tu bien.

Después levantó la mirada pensativa y le volvió a hablar.

—Sube a sacudir la biblioteca de nuevo. No te cansarás haciendo eso. Si no terminas, ya iré a hacerlo yo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Otra vez ese lugar?—inquirió Elsa con algo de preocupación.

No quería que se repitiera la escena del día anterior. Obviando por supuesto, que la biblioteca era tan grande que ella sola necesitaría más de un día para sacudirla por completo. Ayer tan solo estaba comenzando.

—No creo que Su Majestad pase por ahí de nuevo, de hecho casi nunca lo hace durante el día. No te preocupes.

Estaba por replicar cuando una posibilidad en la que no había reparado cruzó por su cabeza.

—De hecho, pensándolo bien creo que si es una buena idea ir allí.

* * *

Si de algo había estado bien consciente al crecer en un palacio, era que las puertas principales que quedaban a la vista de todo el mundo, desde la nobleza hasta los sirvientes, no eran las únicas salidas que llevaban hacia el exterior. En casos de emergencia siempre había otras opciones. Alternativas más discretas que no estaban al alcance de todos.

La existencia de pasajes secretos no debía ser la excepción en ese lugar. Todos los castillos los tenían y usualmente, estos no eran revelados más que a los miembros de las familias reales y si acaso, muy pocas personas de confianza de la servidumbre.

Esos pasadizos carecerían de vigilancia, en especial en una época en la que no eran indispensables, como se imaginaba lo sería en esos momentos.

Estaba segura que si lograba dar con tan solo alguno de ellos podría obtener su pasaje a la libertad. Pero no sería algo sencillo. Más que nada porque no podía comenzar a preguntar a nadie de la servidumbre. Lo más probable era que prácticamente ninguno de sus miembros tuviera conocimiento sobre ellos y si había quienes lo tenían, no les haría gracia poner en riesgo el secreto para ayudar a una extranjera.

Por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que intentar encontrarlos por su cuenta. La biblioteca era un buen sitio para comenzar.

Elsa se deslizó por entre las estanterías sacudiendo de manera distraída. Era una suerte que esa estancia se encontrara completamente sola. Internamente rogó porque nadie entrara repentinamente y tener el tiempo suficiente como para al menos, avanzar en su nueva búsqueda.

Era obvio que los escritos con información sobre el palacio no se encontrarían al alcance de cualquiera que pudiera acceder ahí. Tendría que buscar por todos los rincones ocultos que pudieran contener libros importantes.

En Arendelle, recordaba vagamente haber acudido a la biblioteca pocas veces, puesto que casi siempre eran los sirvientes quienes le llevaban todas las lecturas que necesitaba a su habitación, de donde rara vez salía. Sin embargo no era como si jamás se hubiera adentrado en algo tan especial como lo podía ser el acervo de un castillo.

De modo que transcurrieron un par de horas o más, en la cual estuvo mirando con atención los tomos de los estantes más alejados, revisando las vitrinas que se encontraban en los extremos de la habitación y poniendo atención a cualquier espacio que pudiera pasar desapercibido, entre los enormes anaqueles que se hallaban en aquel espacio. Y apenas había recorrido el primer piso de la biblioteca sin encontrar un solo indicio de lo que buscaba. Suspirando, se encaminó hacia el segundo nivel dispuesta a repetir el proceso. La tarea de sacudir había pasado a segundo plano. No importaba cuantos días le llevara aquello, tenía que terminar por toparse con algo. Estaba segura de que debía haber algún libro o escrito que le ayudara a dar con su reciente objetivo.

Resignarse a estar lejos de casa no era una opción.

Transcurrió otro largo rato antes de que se tropezara con una puerta, al fondo del segundo piso. No era muy notoria debido a la pesada cortina de terciopelo que la cubría casi en su totalidad, pero allí estaba.

Esperanzada, se acercó a ella tan solo para descubrir que se hallaba cerrada con llave. Eso le dijo que definitivamente debían guardar ahí libros importantes. Detrás de ella seguro se habría algo que le pudiera servir. Y tenía que ingeniárselas para entrar de cualquier manera.

—¿Elsa?—la voz conocida que le llamó desde abajo la sobresaltó al principio, pero se apresuró en acercarse a las escaleras.

—No he terminado—dijo al ver a Agnes aguardando al pie de los escalones.

—Lo sé, deja eso. Tengo otro encargo para ti.

La platinada trató de no suspirar para exteriorizar su decepción al tiempo que bajaba. Acababa de cruzarse con algo que podría ser importante, así que al menos podía decir que había avanzado un poco. Todavía debía ver como abrir esa puerta.

—Debes ir a limpiar el estudio de Su Majestad. Sí, lo sé—dijo al notar la expresión de preocupación que cruzaba por los ojos de la princesa—, solo tienes que ser prudente. Limítate a hacer tu trabajo y no importunes al rey. ¿De acuerdo?

La joven sintió un vacío desagradable en el estómago. Importunarlo no era el problema puesto que nunca buscaba hacerlo. Era él quien la importunaba a ella.

* * *

Hans dejo a un lado la carta que acababa de llegarle de un pequeño reino en el extranjero con una mueca condescendiente. Hacía tiempo que no recibía misivas de ese estilo y ciertamente, el contenido de esta le había parecido absolutamente risible.

Un conde acaudalado del lugar en cuestión le ofrecía la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

Reprimió una risa desdeñosa. Casarse con la descendiente de un conde. Incluso perteneciendo a la nobleza, dicho cargo le parecía insuficiente como para lo que él se merecía siendo gobernante. La propuesta le resultaba no menos que absurda. Ya se encargaría de escribir la respuesta correspondiente para rechazar dicha unión.

Suspiró con fastidio mientras acomodaba en un rincón de su escritorio la correspondencia de ese día. Esa tarea debía ser una de las más exasperantes de su rutina.

Lo que realmente le molestaba era pensar en la posibilidad que aquella carta en especial, le había recordado. Matrimonio. No era que tuviera apuro o presión por casarse, desde luego. Todavía era bastante joven y tendría tiempo para hacerlo eventual e inevitablemente. Porque después de todo, como el último en ascender al trono de su desaparecida familia, era su deber dejar a cargo un heredero que se ocupara de prolongar la descendencia de sangre real y gobernará cuando él no pudiera hacerlo.

Pero por el momento no quería preocuparse por esas frivolidades. Suficiente tenía con que de vez en cuando, fuera de su conocimiento la existencia de posibles candidatas a las que podría desposar y renunciar a su tan apreciada libertad.

Y aquella perspectiva lo ponía de muy mal humor, a pesar de que era consciente de que tenía un deber con su pueblo.

No imaginaba a quien podría elegir para compartir dicha carga.

Sus ojos verdes vagaron hasta la figura de la rubia jovencita que en aquel momento, se encontraba arrodillada frente a la chimenea para limpiar las cenizas que se hallaban allí.

Aun rebajándose a cumplir con las acciones propias de la servidumbre, la princesa no perdía los modales. Moviendo sus manos de forma delicada, sacudía la ceniza para colocarla en un pequeño recogedor y su nariz se arrugaba cada vez que un poco del polvo se agitaba con el movimiento, volando hasta sus mejillas.

Advirtió que de nuevo se había vuelto a recoger sus mechones platinados en un moño detrás de su cabeza, dejando que algunos de ellos se escaparan en el frente. Aquello era una lástima, pensó, pues un cabello como ese era digno de admirar cuando se encontraba libre de cintas o cualquier agarre que lo mantuviera sujeto. Recordó con admiración la manera en la que lo traía el día en que habían sido "presentados" en el Salón del Trono. A pesar de tenerlo ligeramente humedecido y alborotado, había sido capaz de apreciar las suaves ondas que se formaban en torno a su espalda y sus hombros.

Elsa se puso de pie con toda la dignidad que le fue posible y tiró las cenizas en un cesto que se encontraba algo alejado. Le resultaba graciosa la obstinación con la que se esforzaba por ignorar como la estaba mirando, como si él no estuviera ahí. En cambio, no se había dado cuenta de las manchas oscuras que habían aparecido en sus mejillas y barbilla, a causa de la chimenea que acababa de limpiar.

Con gesto arrogante, Hans se levantó de su silla y avanzó hasta ella, que se había devuelto a la chimenea y ahora sacudía la parte superior, optando por no seguir tomando en cuenta como se acercaba. Aunque no le pasó desapercibido como tensaba los labios.

—Quien la viera ahora Su Alteza—dijo con un marcado deje de desdén mientras otra petulante sonrisa se formaba en su rostro—. Mirándola de esta manera, nadie diría que es una princesa.

Ella se negó a contestar manteniendo su semblante imperturbable.

—Aunque tengo que decir que incluso así luce realmente encantadora—insistió petulantemente—, hasta con toda esa suciedad que se le ha pegado al rostro.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, rompiendo la indiferente máscara de frialdad con la que lo había escuchado. La muchacha frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos enguantadas a la cara, esperando remover algún rastro de polvo; una acción inútil puesto que los guantes de algodón también se habían manchado al estar deshollinando la chimenea.

El rey se rio en voz baja con cierto descaro y luego metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para extraer un pequeño pañuelo. Aquello no le pasó desapercibido a Elsa, que solo volteó a verlo con recelo.

—¿Puedo?—le preguntó con sorna y antes de que la chica pronunciara una palabra, cerró los dedos pulgar e índice en torno a su pequeña mandíbula y con la mano en la que sostenía el pañuelo, empezó a quitar las ligeras manchas de hollín que se mostraban en la blanca piel de ella, quien se ruborizó.

—¡Suélteme! ¡No me toque!—exclamó molesta, intentando apartar su mano y moviendo la cabeza para zafarse de su agarre al mismo tiempo, sin conseguirlo.

—La princesa es muy temperamental—dijo Hans con sorna sin aflojar los dedos que tenía en torno a su barbilla—. Ni modo, no podemos permitir que las cenizas echen a perder un rostro tan bonito.

—¡Le exijo que me quite las manos de encima!—los ojos azules lo miraron con odio.

—¿Es esa la forma de dirigirte a un rey, muchachita?

La pequeña mano de Elsa se cerró en torno a la muñeca con la que la tenía agarrada, ejerciendo toda la presión que le fue posible.

—Usted no es mi rey—le espetó gélidamente—. El único rey al que yo podría hablarle con respeto era a mi padre. Usted no es más que un sinvergüenza que se cree superior por portar una corona en la cabeza, cuando es obvio que el título le queda muy grande.

Al instante se arrepintió de mencionar aquellas palabras, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de cuanto se había propasado. Sintió los dedos del pelirrojo hundiéndose en su mandíbula e hizo un esfuerzo por no soltar un quejido. Todo rastro de burla había desaparecido de los ojos verdes para ser reemplazada por algo más sombrío.

—¿Quieres que te mande a limpiar los patios de nuevo?—le preguntó Hans en un tono de voz que claramente, denotaba amenaza—O esta vez podrías empezar con los calabozos. Hay muchas celdas sucias que necesitan ser atendidas.

—Cualquiera de esas opciones es preferible a permanecer cerca de usted.

Internamente se regañó por hablar de nuevo, pero las palabras se habían empeñado en salir de su boca sin que pudiera detenerlas. Su parte orgullosa se anteponía al frío racionalismo del que siempre hacía gala en cualquier situación e incluso al temor de exponer sus poderes.

Sentía el frío concentrándose bajo sus pequeños guantes de algodón pero una vez más se contuvo.

—Así que te desagrada estar cerca de mí—una sonrisa cruel volvió a formarse en los labios del hombre.

—Como no tiene idea—confirmó Elsa volviendo a ser imprudente.

No podía evitarlo. Le gustaba verlo enojado. El quitarle esa expresión arrogante de la cara, aunque fuera tan solo por momentos y retarlo cada que podía, eran las únicas maneras que tenía de vengarse mínimamente por todas las humillaciones que estaba recibiendo de su parte.

Podía mandarla a trabajar hasta que se arrastrara del cansancio y se echara a perder las manos, y tratar de intimidarla con sus acercamientos todo lo que le viniera en gana, pero ni así le daría la satisfacción de rendirse ante él.

Antes que eso escaparía de ese espantoso lugar o terminaría muerta.

Se tensó aún más cuando sintió como, todavía sin soltarla del mentón, Hans se inclinaba sobre ella hasta casi rozar su nariz con la suya. Contuvo la respiración.

—Pues acostúmbrate—susurró a centímetros de sus labios provocándole un sonrojo—. Porque vas a tenerme muy cerca todo el tiempo.

Previendo su intención de acortar la distancia entre ambos, Elsa aumentó la presión que todavía estaba ejerciendo sobre su muñeca y tiró de su mano para que la soltara, retrocediendo bruscamente.

—¡Aléjese de mí!—exclamó furiosa.

La breve carcajada que le escuchó soltar envío por su columna vertebral más escalofríos que los que solía sentir, cada vez que se sentía a punto de perder el control sobre sus poderes. Justo como en ese momento.

"_No sientas, ¡no sientas!"_

Mortificada, le dio la espalda mientras se frotaba levemente ambos costados de la mandíbula con las puntas de sus dedos, justo donde los suyos le habían oprimido mientras la sujetaba.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil, Elsa?—le escuchó espetar y luego sintió como volvía a asirla del codo para darle la vuelta—¿Es así como lo quieres?

—Es usted la persona más despreciable con la que he tenido la desgracia de toparme. Le repito que no me toque—contestó zafando su codo y volviendo a dirigirle una mirada glacial.

—¡Ten cuidado en la forma en la que te diriges a mí, niña!

—¡Y usted guarde las distancias conmigo!

—Muy bien—el semblante de Hans regresó de nuevo a mostrar su característica fachada de arrogancia—, cuando termines de limpiar aquí, te irás directo a los establos. Espero que estar con los caballos te haga controlar mejor ese carácter, mocosa.

La joven se las arregló para permanecer con un gesto de orgullo aun cuando aquel castigo le hizo temblar por dentro. No necesitaba indagar mucho para saber que le esperaría un día de trabajo tan duro como el anterior. Todo por no mantener la boca cerrada.

Se mordió el labio inferior y sin decir una palabra, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo con la barbilla alzada.

Hans regresó a su escritorio maldiciendo internamente. Le irritaba de sobremanera el rechazo y la ridícula dignidad de la princesa, aunque ya sabía que no podía esperar algo diferente. Maldita chiquilla.

Había tenido la intención de besarla confiando en que aquello apaciguaría toda esa rabia y tensión, que a leguas se veía que sentía con solo estar en su presencia. De verdad le habría gustado probar aquellos labios de los que salían tantas palabras afiladas contra su persona y acallar cada una de ellas. No pretendía forzarla, sino tomarla por sorpresa. Pero entonces ella había tenido que alterarse y echarlo todo a perder.

Elsa estaba demostrando tener mucho más temperamento de lo que él creía. Y eso no le gustaba.

Pero era cuestión de tiempo, se decía, para que eso cambiará. Estaba por verse si con el paso de los días, no iba a buscarlo por cuenta propia para librarse de las tareas pesadas que alguien de su clase no estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Lloraría como la niña débil que era debajo de su actitud fría.

Iba a disfrutar mucho cuando eso sucediera.

* * *

Volver a los establos en definitiva habría sido la última cosa que tendría en mente. Aquel lugar era tan inapropiado para alguien de su categoría y ni hablar de lo que le tocaba hacer en aquel momento. Limpiar las puertas de cada caballeriza y apilar la paja en un rincón del lugar.

Suspirando, trató de animarse a sí misma pensando en que podría haber sido peor. Bien podrían haberla mandado a fregar cada cuadra desde el interior, con esos caballos que aunque estaban bien amaestrados y se mostraban dóciles, eran criaturas a las que no se terminaba de acostumbrar. Le daba miedo que en un descuido, cualquiera de ellos pudiera alterarse y lastimarla, o peor, ser ella quien les hiciera daño con alguna demostración involuntaria de su don.

Limpiar desde afuera no era tan malo. Y apilar la paja tampoco. Al menos solo estaba a cargo de recoger las briznas que se habían deslizado desde los cobertizos y las que estaban en el suelo, lo cual si bien le estaba llevando bastante tiempo, no era tan fatigoso como lo habría sido si tuviera que cargarlas en forma de fardos.

Algo que sin duda nunca sería capaz de hacer.

Elsa colocó otro ovillo de paja sobre el montículo irregular que se encontraba en una esquina del establo y que después de un rato, se había vuelto de un tamaño considerable.

El rey era un ser ruin y desalmado por someterla a tales infortunios. Pero ya le enseñaría. Escaparía de ahí y lo denunciaría y de menos tendrían que mandarlo a un calabozo por el resto de sus días, por haber maltratado a la hija de otro monarca.

Ya ni siquiera le importaba conocer sus motivos para hacer todo aquello. Él era una mala persona y punto.

Un brusco empujón en la espalda la sacó de sus cavilaciones, provocando que saltara con un grito ahogado.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró de nuevo con el caballo de Su Majestad, cuyos ojos no la habían abandonado desde que estaba en los establos, aunque esta vez se había mantenido en silencio. Elsa lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?—le espetó enfadada.

Un relinchido tosco fue todo lo que obtuvo como contestación y entonces arqueó una de sus delicadas cejas. Comenzaba a tener sentido para ella esa frase que decía que todo se parecía mucho a su dueño. Era notorio que aquel animal poseía bastante inteligencia y por extraño que pareciera, incluso podía apostar a que le gustaba molestarla y eso que era apenas la segunda vez que convivían, si se podía decir así.

La muchacha torció los labios y se volteó para continuar amoldando el montículo lo mejor que podía con sus manos, cuando otro empujón del equino la interrumpió, haciendo que casi se cayera en medio de la paja.

Esta vez se volvió a encararlo con una mirada asesina. Hubo otro relinchido más fuerte que el anterior.

—No tengo manzanas para ti—le dijo duramente.

Sitron bufó y aproximó su cabeza fuera de la cuadra hacia ella, haciendo ademán de empujarla de nuevo.

—¡Oye, eres un grosero!—exclamó Elsa con indignación dando dos pasos atrás para mantenerse fuera de su alcance y observándolo de manera reprobatoria.

Los ojos inteligentes de la criatura le devolvieron una mirada desafiante.

"_Excelente. Estoy hablando con un caballo"_, pensó dándose cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación y negando con la cabeza. Parecía que estar lejos de casa no solo iba a afectarle física y emocionalmente, sino también mentalmente.

Sitron relinchó otra vez y le pareció notar cierto tono de ofensa en aquel sonido. Claro que eso no podía ser. Era solo un caballo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—le preguntó Elsa cruzándose de brazos—Te he dicho que no tengo nada para ti. ¡Que animal tan molesto!

Esta vez tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un alarido, puesto que el animal relinchó enojado y se agitó dentro de su caballeriza, provocando que por un segundo el pánico se apoderara de ella.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Basta!—gritó alzando las manos para tranquilizarlo—¡Tranquilo! ¡Oye!

Una de sus pequeñas manos se extendió de nuevo hasta rozar el hocico del caballo, provocando que este cesara en sus movimientos y la mirara fijamente. Juraría que esos ojos negros brillaban con enfado.

Dubitativamente, Elsa volvió a acercarse un par de pasos para recargar su palma completamente contra el costado del equino. Él no se movió.

—Lo siento—se disculpó sin saber muy bien porque hacía aquello—. Pero no es mi culpa que tu amo no te haya enseñado modales—añadió con cierto tono de presunción que hizo bufar otra vez a Sitron.

Se escuchó otro relinchido suave.

—No eres tan malo—prosiguió moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo sobre el hocico con suavidad.

Suspiró largamente. No podía enfadarse con aquel animal, por más impertinente que le pareciera. O incluso porque fuera del rey. Después de todo debía ser un suplicio para el pobre caballo ser propiedad de alguien tan cruel como él. Aunque la verdad es que no se veía descuidado, ni infeliz.

—Basta Sitron, déjame terminar aquí ¿sí?—le pidió ella con voz amable, continuando sus caricias sobre él—Si no lo hago, tu amo me enviará a los calabozos. O a saber que otro castigo. Puede esperarse cualquier cosa de alguien como él—añadió con amargura dándole unas palmaditas.

De nuevo le oyó relinchar más gentilmente.

—No me mires así—le dijo fijándose en sus ojos negros—. Tengo motivos para pensar muy mal de tu amo.

Sitron regresó a darle un leve empujón en el pecho con su cabeza.

—No—le dijo Elsa firmemente, colocando ambas manos a los lados de su hocico—. Compórtate. Hazlo y mañana te traeré una manzana.

Aquel debía ser el peor soborno del mundo, puesto que parecía obvio que todo el tiempo le llevaban aquel alimento. Todo indicaba que no solo cuidaban bien de él, sino que además le tenían bastantes consideraciones. Sin embargo creyó ver un brillo en la mirada oscura del animal y sintió como frotaba la cara contra su hombro, liberándose fácilmente de su agarre.

Al menos, pensó ella, el trato que le daban debería compensar el mero hecho de tener que ser montado por una persona tan despreciable como Su Majestad.

—Realmente te compadezco, amiguito—le dijo en voz baja, sin darse cuenta de cuanto se había aproximado al caballo.

Desde la puerta de los establos, unos ojos verdes contemplaban con incredulidad la escena. La única razón por la que Hans había ignorado momentáneamente los comentarios negativos que había escuchado acerca de su persona, era por lo pasmado que se encontraba ante la facilidad con la que la muchachita se había ganado a su caballo. Un animal orgulloso que no permitía con facilidad que los desconocidos se le acercaran.

Oculto detrás de una de las pesadas puertas de madera, la había estado mirando a través de una delgada rendija. Llevaba un buen rato allí, internamente satisfecho ante los esfuerzos que hacía la princesa al recoger la paja.

Incluso había sonreído de forma burlona al darse cuenta de cómo Sitron hacia lo suyo, importunándola a su manera.

Sabía que era un caballo brillante y que rara vez lastimaba a las personas, a menos que tuviera un buen motivo para ello. Por eso no se había alarmado ante la momentánea agitación del animal. Pero después había ocurrido todo aquel extraño intercambio de palabras y relinchidos, seguido del acercamiento de la joven y su efectivo intento por apaciguarlo. Y eso ya no le había gustado tanto.

¿Cómo era posible? Apostaría a que la mocosa jamás había tenido contacto con caballos; ni siquiera con animales pequeños. Algo en su manera de desenvolverse se lo decía.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, acariciando a Sitron como si se conocieran de toda la vida. ¿Por qué? Y luego, la mirada cálida de sus ojos azules al hablarle (muy distinta a la manera en que lo veían a él) y su última frase.

"Te compadezco".

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño con evidente enojo. Ciertamente no podía culparla por tener una impresión tan negativa de él. No era como si esperara algo diferente. Se había esforzado por ser desagradable con ella y lo seguiría haciendo, hasta que no le mostrara un poco de sumisión.

De cualquier manera le molestaban esas palabras. Como si esa niña malcriada fuera mejor que él. Hastiado, se alejó de la puerta y emprendió la marcha de vuelta a palacio, decidiendo que tendría que vigilarla más de cerca.

* * *

Que capítulo tan simplón.

Hola copos de nieve, ¡feliz viernes de Helsa! :3 ¿Qué les ha parecido este pequeño avance? Ya sé, muy soso, pero ya se viene lo mejor. No puedo incluir las escenas que les gustan desde ahora o la historia no tendrá sentido. :( Lo peor es que me tardé horrores escribiendo esto y se puede leer en minutos. Pero que se le va a hacer. xD

Sin embargo tuvimos detalles importantes en este capítulo.

Por un lado, parece que Elsa podría estar cerca de encontrar una salida del palacio, ¿o no? ¿Habrá algo importante en la biblioteca? ¿Ustedes que creen? :D Chica lista al pensar en lo de los pasadizos, pero me temo que apenas esta por verse si le va a funcionar o no. Y luego la aparición de Sitron. xD En serio no pude resistirme a incluirlo y hacer que establezca una "especie de relación" con ella. Es tan orgulloso como su dueño pero no tanto. ¿Cómo vieron esa parte? Tengo que admitir que yo me reía sola mientras escribía como le daba de empujones.

Uy y hubo otra escena Helsa muy tensa el día de hoy. D: Esos dos no tienen remedio. Ya sé, ya sé, no avanzaron mucho pero es que, ¡ella odia a Hans! Y tiene que mantenerse digna, así que no la puedo arrojar a sus brazos así como así. No, no, no; pero ya verán que en unos cuantos capítulos más me agradecerán por eso.

Algo de lo que me acabó de dar cuenta es que ¡no he contestado reviews anónimos en este fic! ¡Qué desconsideración! D:

_F_: ¡Me da gusto que me acompañes también en esta nueva historia! Espero que sepas controlar tus poderes de pony vampiro, porque me temo que Hans apenas empieza a ser desagradable. D: ¿O no? Bueno, solo mantén la calma. Yo sé que no alcanza con lo que hay hasta ahora de Helsa, créeme, lo sé. e.e Pero hago lo que puedo para darles todas las escenas posibles de esta parejita y a la vez llenar mi propio vacío. xD

_Rose_: Ya se viene la acción, aguanta, estamos calentando. :D Sé a lo que te refieres con Hans, desde el principio es algo así como: woah, woah, ¡tranquilo viejo! D: Pero ya veremos si con el tiempo sigue igual de prepotente, jajajaja. ¡Mil gracias por seguir esta historia!

¡Espero un montón de comentarios! Aprieten el botón de abajo y hagánme feliz. :3 Trataré de estar actualizando no muy tarde y también de poner más acción Helsa en el siguiente capítulo. Au revoir mes copins!


	5. Chapter 5

Nada que decir excepto, agárrense porque el Helsa se viene fuerte. Mis disculpas por la demora al final del capítulo.

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Frozen, solo de mi imaginación, la cual tal vez algun día me de los medios suficientes como para tener una multinacional tan maligna y poderosa como la de Mickey Mouse.**

* * *

**5**

* * *

Elsa refrenó un suspiro de exasperación mientras proseguía con su tarea, sentada reticentemente al lado del rey, y trataba de ignorar a toda costa la mirada prepotente de esos orbes verdes. Cada vez parecía más difícil mantenerse fuera de su camino, en especial porque era él quien siempre mandaba a buscarla. ¿Qué tan enfermo estaba como para querer estar cerca de alguien que como ella, lo despreciaba abiertamente? Supuso que aquello de verdad ni le interesaba si se trataba de incomodarla.

Frunciendo los labios, prosiguió deslizando cuidadosamente la lima que sostenía contra las uñas pulcras de la mano derecha del pelirrojo, sintiéndose cada vez más molesta por aquella faena que aunque sencilla, se sentía cien veces más humillante que todas las que había llevado a cabo hasta el momento.

Definitivamente prefería fregar pisos o pelar papas que tocar a ese hombre.

Sin darse cuenta movió de manera brusca la lima provocando que Hans la fulminara con sus ojos.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces, niña—le espetó con algo de severidad, haciendo que se tensara levemente.

—No sirvo para esto, Su Majestad—se excusó lo más amablemente que pudo sin lograr abandonar el tono gélido que siempre utilizaba al dirigirse a él—. Le sugeriría que buscara a alguien más para hacerlo. No quisiera estropearle las manos.

El dejo velado de sarcasmo que había bajo sus palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Hans, quien solo levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios con arrogancia.

—Te las has arreglado muy bien hasta ahora. Solo presta más atención—le contestó escuetamente mirando como ella torcía la boca y mantenía sus ojos azules fijos en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hay mucho trabajo en las cocinas el día de hoy. Seguramente podría ser más útil si…

—No—la interrumpió terminantemente—, te vas a quedar aquí. Y no quiero escuchar ninguna queja al respecto, ¿me entendiste?

Elsa se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir el impulso de contestarle, tratando de hacer a un lado la decepción que sentía. A decir verdad, tenía la esperanza de poder escabullirse a la biblioteca con la excusa de terminar la limpieza allí y abrir esa puerta que tanto le había intrigado la vez pasada. Tenía el presentimiento de que encontraría lo que estaba buscando para por fin emprender el camino de vuelta a casa.

Pero para su desgracia, por alguna razón el rey había insistido en tenerla lo más cerca posible para seguir mortificándola. Y su actitud vigilante no le ayudaba en mucho.

Después de acabar de apilar la paja en los establos el día anterior, se había dado cuenta de cómo él tenía la intención de que pasara todo el día a su lado, tanto así que desde primera hora de la mañana se había visto en la obligación de presentarse en su estudio. Aquello la había puesto en alerta.

¿Era posible que sospechara de sus intentos por escapar? Eso no podía ser, se había repetido a si misma varias veces, mientras se forzaba a permanecer con la expresión fría que la caracterizaba cada vez que sentía que la observaba con detenimiento.

Como en ese mismo instante.

Nerviosa, concentró toda su atención en la mano masculina que ahora tenía entre las suyas. Aun con los guantes puestos era consciente de la calidez que emanaba de ella, en contraposición a su propia temperatura corporal. No le hacía bien tener esa clase de contacto; no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan cerca de alguien.

Hasta con su padre guardaba cierta distancia, cada vez que estaban juntos y le enseñaba como debía comportarse para no dejar salir sus poderes.

Inconscientemente dejo que sus ojos azules vagaran a lo largo de aquella mano. No podía negar que el rey tenía en verdad unas manos muy atractivas. Grandes y elegantes, de dedos largos y finos y con uñas bien cuidadas.

Sorprendida ante sus propios pensamientos, Elsa sacudió la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible, obligándose a enfocarse en otra cosa. Era absurdo pensar de esa manera en el hombre responsable de su actual desgracia y en especial cuando le estaba imponiendo su cercanía, la cual le hastiaba en extremo.

Lo que tenía que hacer era ingeniarse alguna forma de salir de ahí para continuar con sus pesquisas. Volver a casa con su hermana era su única prioridad…

El tacto de unos dedos colocándose contra su pálida mejilla provocó que se sobresaltara, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Súbitamente se sintió apartando la cabeza y mirando con desconcierto hacia los ojos verdes que en aquel instante, la observaban de manera profunda.

—¿Por qué estás tan fría?

La inesperada pregunta la dejó congelada por un segundo y luego, el pánico se hizo presente dentro de su pecho. Sus labios se tensaron de forma leve y aunque aparentemente sus facciones reflejaban tranquilidad, lo cierto es que su mente comenzaba a pensar en una respuesta que fuera lógica para aquello.

No creía que fuera a tocarla para darse cuenta de su inusual temperatura.

Hans no le quitaba la mirada de encima, aguardando cualquier explicación y manteniendo su semblante inquisitivo. ¿Qué se suponía que contestara ante aquello? Nunca antes había tenido que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Indolentemente se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto careciera de importancia. Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Te molesta el frío?

Elsa se contuvo de morder su labio inferior mientras musitaba una respuesta en voz baja.

—No, Su Majestad.

Aparentando despreocupación, devolvió sus ojos azules hacia la mano masculina y volvió a su quehacer, pasando la lima con cuidado por encima de sus uñas y confiando en no externar su nerviosismo. Todavía era consciente de la observación a la que estaba siendo sometida por el pelirrojo.

—He terminado—anunció soltando tímidamente su mano y dejando que la llevara hasta sus ojos, para analizar que hubiera cumplido con aquella sencilla tarea a la perfección.

La princesa se removió incómoda en su asiento, cruzando ambas palmas sobre su regazo. Se moría de ganas por estar lejos de él. No entendía porque incluso con su silencio, lograba alterarla de tal manera que tuviera que concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en no dejar salir ni un ápice de sus dones.

"_Contrólalo, no sientas"._

—Si no me necesita para nada más, Su Majestad, es mejor que me retire—se atrevió a decir tras una pequeña pausa, provocando que su mirada esmeralda volviera a posarse sobre ella con severidad.

—No—Hans se levantó de su lugar después de espetarle aquello con tono demandante—. Limpia toda esta habitación hasta el último rincón ¿entiendes? No quiero que quede ni un rastro de polvo.

La grosera petición hizo que Elsa apretara los dientes. Por un instante, el enfado hizo que sintiera aún más frío en la punta de sus dedos pero se obligó de nuevo a controlarlo. Por lo visto ese día no había nada que pudiera hacer para contrariar a ese hombre, mucho menos para que le ordenara que se marchara.

Elegantemente se paró y se dispuso a cumplir con aquella orden. Le parecía algo absurdo. Justamente el día anterior acababa de hacer la limpieza de su estudio, con tanta minuciosidad que dudaba que a esas horas necesitara ser atendido de nuevo.

Pero bien sabía que solo lo hacía para molestarla. Sabía que le desagradaba su presencia y pretendía seguir imponiéndosela con aquello.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como el rey volvía a tomar asiento detrás de su amplio escritorio y dirigía su atención a unas cartas encima del mismo. Ella contuvo un suspiro y tomo el paño que descansaba encima de una repisa, para volver a repetir la rutina del día pasado.

El silencio se hizo presente en la estancia.

Por más que trataba de centrarse en la correspondencia frente a él, Hans no podía evitar que sus ojos vagaran hasta la joven con disimulo. Su presencia le afectaba más de lo que quería reconocer. Antes había visto a muchas mujeres, pero ninguna era como ella, con esa piel tan pálida y esos ojos que parecían guardar una inmensa melancolía y lo miraban con tanta fiereza al mismo tiempo.

Sin pensarlo recorrió con la vista su esbelta silueta que ni siquiera con el sencillo vestido marrón que llevaba puesto, lograba deslucirse. La princesa tenía curvas no muy pronunciadas, pero si lo suficiente como para llamar poderosamente a su mirada…

Resopló. En aquellos momentos, nada le parecía más tedioso que los documentos que tenía frente a sí, los cuales todos los días trataban de lo mismo. Tratados que hacer, proyectos que debían realizarse en la ciudad, cartas por enviar y en las que debía colocar su firma real.

Un movimiento de Elsa volvió a hacer que mirara hacia ella, retirando la vista de los papeles que había vuelto a ver brevemente. La rubia se había acercado al enorme piano que reposaba en una esquina del estudio y al que él nunca se acercaba.

El instrumento llevaba allí demasiado tiempo y habría sido práctico ordenar que lo sacaran. La música nunca había sido uno de sus pasatiempos, como no fuera para estar escuchándola. Era su hermano antecesor quien disfrutaba de tocarla, lo cual era lo único que explicaba el que dicho objeto estuviera allí. Lo cierto era que nunca le había dado demasiada importancia a tenerlo frente a sí, de modo que solo lo había dejado en su lugar.

Ahora, veía como la muchacha le echaba un vistazo con curiosidad e incluso pasaba sus dedos con suavidad por encima de las teclas, llegando a oprimir suavemente una de ellas y produciendo un leve sonido.

—¿Sabes tocarlo?

La pregunta quebrando el mutismo en el que hasta ese entonces se habían mantenido, sobresaltó a Elsa, quien se volvió hacia el monarca tensándose un poco.

—Me disculpo si lo interrumpí—repuso seriamente y sin poder esconder el breve destello de pena en sus orbes celestes.

No se había dado cuenta de que era observada.

—Te pregunté si sabes tocarlo—repitió Hans escuetamente, haciéndola ponerse en guardia. Nunca podía adivinarse que sería lo próximo que haría o diría para incomodarla.

Dudó por unos segundos antes de asentir a su cuestionamiento.

Casi prefirió haber hecho lo contrario pues acto seguido, él se puso de pie y avanzó en dirección a donde se encontraba, teniendo a bien de sentarse en un asiento cercano al instrumento.

—Toca algo para mí—le ordenó y ella abrió ligeramente sus ojos por la sorpresa.

Vaya petición más extraña acababa de hacerle, ¿no se suponía que tenía que ocuparse de cosas más importantes?

—Yo… no estoy segura si…

—Te dije que tocaras algo—le espetó Hans con gesto arrogante y cruzándose de brazos—. A menos que me estés mintiendo.

—¿Por qué voy a mentir sobre eso?—repuso Elsa frunciendo el ceño, ofendida.

—Bien, entonces toca—le dijo el pelirrojo señalando el piano con un movimiento de su cabeza—. ¿Qué esperas?

La joven se dio media vuelta para sentarse en el banquillo frente al instrumento, con aire enfadado. Jamás se acostumbraría a que le hablara tan condescendientemente, en especial cuando le daba órdenes con tan poco sentido como aquella. Sin embargo era mejor que seguir limpiando. Resignada, terminó de acomodarse en su lugar y observó las teclas frente a ella, posando delicadamente sus manos por encima.

La ponía sumamente nerviosa el hecho de tener que interpretar aunque fuera una melodía sencilla para el rey. Nunca antes lo había hecho en compañía de alguien que no fuera su padre o su madre, quien le había enseñado aquello para que tuviera otra cosa con la que entretenerse mientras estaba en su habitación.

Tampoco era como si alguna vez hubiera deseado tener público que la escuchara. Su carácter introvertido no veía en la música más que un escape para distraerse de la soledad a la que la habían condenado sus poderes y nada más.

Respiró profundamente y empezó a tocar una canción, bajo los ojos atentos de su acompañante.

Los acordes profundos y dulces del piano llenaron la habitación entera. Los dedos enguantados de la princesa se movían con cierta destreza, dejando ver la clara aptitud que tenía y que en ese instante, estaba impresionando sinceramente a Hans, aunque la apariencia indiferente de su rostro mostrara lo contrario.

Nunca antes había escuchado una tonada como esa.

La canción se vio interrumpida con un acorde brusco, que rompió con la armonía que hasta ese entonces había imperado en el resto de la melodía.

Elsa retiró las manos para ponerlas sobre su regazo en un ademán nervioso. Sus dedos se tocaron entre sí inquietamente y sus dientes atraparon su labio inferior, consciente de que ahora él la miraba con cierta extrañeza.

—El piano está un poco desafinado—tuvo a bien de decir, para explicar su repentina reacción.

Aquello era verdad. Claramente podía notarse que el instrumento no había sido tocado por un buen periodo de tiempo. No obstante también estaba intranquila. Sus propios nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada, al no tener la costumbre de tocar para un desconocido.

—¿Quién te enseñó a tocar de esa forma?—le preguntó Hans con suavidad y ella agradeció que no la riñera por detenerse tan súbitamente, como había temido que lo haría.

—Aprendí de mi madre—contestó la rubia sin poder esconder la melancolía detrás de sus palabras.

Todos esos días se había obligado a no pensar en sus padres, a quienes había perdido de manera tan desafortunada. Aun recordaba la última conversación que había mantenido con ellos con algo de remordimiento. Los gestos de su padre y la voz conciliadora de su madre se mantenían intactos en su memoria. Les había llorado casi todas las noches en la soledad de la pequeña habitación en la que ahora dormía, teniendo la suerte de no presentar esa reacción en ocasiones que fueran diferentes.

Pero el acordarse de la canción que la propia reina le había enseñado a tocar desde pequeña y que había sido una de las cosas más íntimas que compartían, cuando Elsa no podía salir de su habitación y ella acudía para escucharla… su mirada amenazó con humedecerse y apretó los labios.

No quería ponerse a llorar. No frente a él.

—¿Solías tocar a menudo en casa?

Disimuladamente, Elsa se limpió las lágrimas que habían aparecido en su mirada antes de volverse en el banquillo para responder, pues en todo ese pequeño rato se había encontrado de espaldas al pelirrojo.

—No todo el tiempo—contestó con la frialdad que acostumbraba—, pero sí muchas veces.

—No todo el tiempo—repitió Hans con algo de sorna—. Eso se escuchó como si le dedicaras bastante.

La princesa alzó una de sus rubias cejas.

—Eso fue un halago, Su Alteza—replicó él levantando una de las comisuras de sus labios con arrogancia—. Puedo ver que no está acostumbrada a recibirlos—añadió con algo de burla, haciéndola enrojecer ligeramente por el disgusto.

—Y yo puedo ver que usted no está acostumbrado a darlos como es debido, Su Majestad—repuso Elsa con atrevimiento.

La breve risa del aludido le hizo ver con una mezcla de alivio y decepción, que esta vez no había logrado provocarlo. Y es que a pesar de lo arriesgado que era, había descubierto que a una parte de ella le gustaba hacerlo enfadar.

—Un rey está más habituado a recibirlos que a darlos—dijo Hans sin perder la expresión prepotente que había en su semblante.

Ella simplemente le devolvió la mirada con seriedad.

—¿Qué otra cosa hacías además de tocar el piano?

Elsa no pudo contenerse de fruncir los labios ante esta nueva interrogante. No terminaba de comprender porque de repente quería hacerle conversación de esa forma. Y tampoco tenía humor para hablarle de cosas que obviamente, pertenecían a su vida personal y que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con él, por más sencillas que fueran.

El punto es que en realidad no tenía opción.

—Pintaba y leía—dijo—. No me agradaba mucho salir—mintió recordando las veces que había ansiado ir a jugar con su hermana como hacían antaño, dar un paseo por los alrededores como ella o siquiera ir a los jardines para ver la nieve o sentir el sol en primavera.

Nunca había podido disfrutar de lo que le rodeaba como una persona normal. Y no necesitaba que el soberbio rey ante ella se enterara de eso.

—¿Por qué no?—los ojos verdes de Hans la observaron con fijeza y por alguna extraña razón, temió ruborizarse.

Se obligó a devolverle la mirada mientras buscaba que decir.

—Porque no—respondió finalmente desviando la vista—. No había nada interesante que hacer fuera de palacio—añadió alzando su barbilla con altivez.

Hans esbozó otra sonrisa torcida.

—Tiene usted una definición muy particular sobre lo que es interesante, Su Alteza—le dijo con ironía, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al piano. Elsa se tensó por dicho movimiento, esforzándose por permanecer en su lugar.

Vio como él pasaba una mano por encima del instrumento con aire pensativo.

—Mandaré que lo hagan afinar—dijo repentinamente y aquello la tomó por sorpresa.

¿Estaba insinuando que la dejaría tocar el piano?

No tuvo ni unos pocos segundos para profundizar en sus pensamientos, pues el toque de unos nudillos contra la puerta del despacho se dejó escuchar sin aviso.

—Adelante—ordenó Hans displicentemente.

La entrada se abrió dejando ver a un sirviente de mediana edad, que hizo una reverencia antes de hablar.

—Disculpe Su Majestad. Debo recordarle que hoy haría una visita al centro de la ciudad para ir a supervisar el nuevo hospital.

El mencionado dejó escapar una exhalación al escuchar aquello. Lo había olvidado por completo. Y ese día no tenía la menor intención de salir de palacio.

Elsa le miró con cautela, levemente esperanzada ante lo que acababa de oír. Si se ausentaba por un rato, tal vez tendría oportunidad de continuar con la búsqueda que se había impuesto a sí misma para tratar de escapar de allí. O al menos podría librarse unos momentos de su poco grata compañía.

—Ve y avisa a mi escolta que saldremos. Los quiero listos en la entrada.

El pelirrojo la volteó a ver con aire reflexivo antes de volverse al criado con seriedad.

—Y trae una capa para la señorita. Me va a acompañar.

El semblante expectante de la princesa se transformó con decepción y algo de incredulidad.

* * *

Desde el primer momento en el que Elsa se había visto obligada a permanecer dentro del castillo, ninguna otra cosa había ocupado su mente que el enorme deseo de salir de ahí para emprender el camino de vuelta a casa. Ahora había dejado atrás sus enormes murallas de piedra, pero ciertamente no de la manera que quería.

Incómoda en su lugar dentro del elegante carruaje que ahora recorría las calles empedradas de la ciudad, se limitó a observar las casas y comercios que desfilaban ante sus ojos, así como a las personas que iban de un lado a otro.

Ella nunca había gozado de verdadera libertad y en esos instantes, como quería más que nunca poder andar igual que todos ellos. Sin nada ni nadie que le impidiera estar donde realmente quería. Incluso el antiguo encierro dentro de su habitación en Arendelle era preferible al que se tenía que enfrentar actualmente.

Sus manos enguantadas juguetearon con uno de los bordes de la larga capa de color burdeos que llevaba puesta; una prenda tan sencilla como el vestido que lucía y que el rey le había ordenado colocarse, antes de salir de palacio.

Si tan solo supiera lo poco que le molestaba el frío.

No obstante, no había protestado al colocársela y se había limitado a subir en silencio al transporte en el que ahora se encontraban. Ella no comprendía que estaba haciendo allí, ni porque había insistido en llevarla con él. Se suponía que tenía asuntos demasiado importantes que atender como para estar vigilándola. Aunque por otra parte…

Elsa se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior, al tiempo que continuaba observando las afueras. Empezaba a preguntarse qué tanta oportunidad tendría de escabullirse y ocultarse en alguna parte de la ciudad. Quizá no estuvieran muy lejos de los muelles y podría…

—Tratar de correr en el centro de la ciudad no sería una decisión muy inteligente—escuchó decir al gobernante frente a sí y ella se horrorizó por la manera en que había adivinado sus pensamientos—. Mandaría a mis hombres a buscarte de inmediato. Y te encontrarían, puedes estar segura de ello. En especial porque no conoces este lugar en absoluto.

La rubia muchacha apretó sus labios en una línea delgada, odiando tener que darle la razón.

—No hagas nada estúpido cuando salgamos de aquí. Te lo advierto—la sutil amenaza de Hans provocó que le lanzara una gélida mirada—. No quieres hacerme enfadar, ni llamar la atención.

Por toda respuesta, volvió a levantar su barbilla con gesto desdeñoso para volver a mirar por la ventana.

—Voy a estar vigilándote.

Aunque aparentara indiferencia por lo dicho, aquella frase sí que consiguió derrumbarla por dentro.

Minutos después el carruaje se detenía ante un edificio algo viejo, pero que se notaba en planes de remodelación. Varios materiales de construcción podían apreciarse en las afueras, así como algunos hombres que se encontraban trabajando en torno al sitio.

La puerta del transporte fue abierta por un paje, dejando que el pelirrojo descendiera con sus acostumbradas maneras arrogantes.

Elsa dudo por un par de segundos antes de levantarse de su asiento y seguirlo, resignada ya a las pocas probabilidades que tendría de desaparecer de su vista mientras se hallaran allí. Se detuvo en la puerta del carruaje y miró como el rey extendía una mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ella la ignoró deliberadamente y llegó al suelo con un pequeño salto.

Un comportamiento como ese no era para nada usual en ella, pero de ninguna forma se permitiría volver a tocar a ese hombre si podía evitarlo.

El brusco agarre que sintió en su brazo le hizo apretar los dientes.

—No te conviene ponerme en vergüenza aquí, muchachita—le espetó Hans inclinándose para hablarle de cerca—. Ten cuidado con lo que haces.

Ella no le respondió pero sus palabras sí que habían conseguido ponerla en guardia. Le desagradó sentir la mirada severa de él encima suyo, antes de que sus manos fueran hasta la capucha de la capa que llevaba puesta y la deslizaran sobre su cabeza para cubrirla.

Eso la hizo fruncir el entrecejo. ¿Por qué se molestaba en sacarla del castillo si iba a estar "ocultándola" de aquel modo? Nunca iba a entender al rey.

Aguantando las ganas de dejar salir un suspiro exasperado, dejó que él la tomara de la muñeca y la condujera sin miramientos hacia el edificio. Un par de guardias no tardaron en seguirlos de cerca.

—Su Majestad—un hombre en la entrada se inclinó a modo de saludo, en cuanto vio aproximarse al pelirrojo—. Esperábamos su visita.

—Se supone que esto estaría terminado hace días. Veo que se han demorado bastante—el tono de Hans denotaba su acostumbrada prepotencia.

El hombre hizo un ademán nervioso antes de contestar.

—Mis disculpas, Su Majestad. Hemos tenido algunas complicaciones.

—¿Qué clase de complicaciones?

—Un par de peones se accidentaron hace poco y tuvimos que disminuir el ritmo del trabajo. Pero hemos avanzado bastante.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada severa para después bufar.

—Cuanta incompetencia—espetó por lo bajo, aunque su voz fue lo bastante clara como para hacerse distinguir.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo, indignada. ¿Es qué no le importaba lo que había sucedido con esos hombres? ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan vil?

—Lléveme adentro—le vio mandar secamente al hombre que los había recibido—, debo arreglar mis asuntos con el encargado de todo esto.

—Como ordene, Su Majestad.

Antes de entrar en el edificio, él se volvió hacia ella con una expresión seria en el rostro.

—Espérame aquí y no intentes hacer nada—se dirigió hacia los guardias que los acompañaban—. Vigílenla.

La rubia lo vio darle la espalda y desaparecer, bajo la mirada helada que ella le lanzó. Claramente se veía que le estorbaba, ¿por qué había tenido que hacer que lo acompañara? Y encima la dejaba sola con esa escolta suya. Detestaba eso.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta para observar hacia la calle, evitando mirar hacia los guardias que la acompañaban.

A su alrededor, varias personas observaban el carruaje y luego posaban sus miradas en ella con curiosidad, antes de proseguir su camino o volver a sus tareas. Se removió incómoda. Nunca antes había estado en medio de tanta gente y no le gustaba llamar la atención. Eso no era bueno para su autocontrol.

"_Contenlo. No sientas"._

Se tomó las manos y permaneció con la vista puesta de manera indiferente hacia la calle, sin mirar a nadie en especial, por los siguientes minutos que transcurrieron. Con esas circunstancias, incluso preferiría haberse quedado en el castillo haciendo cualquier tarea que le asignaran, por más agotadora que fuera.

Al menos podría estar sola.

Una persona pequeña paso corriendo frente a la acera, dejando caer algo al suelo. Elsa se acercó y se agachó para recogerlo. Era una muñeca de trapo. Una serie de pasos diminutos y agitados volviendo, le hicieron levantar la cabeza. Frente a ella estaba una niña que no pasaría de los seis o los siete años de edad. La mirada impresa en sus ojos castaños era brillante y animada. Tenía el cabello del mismo color recogido en dos coletas.

Sin saber porque, sintió un nudo en la garganta. La chiquilla le recordaba mucho a su hermana, con quien no tenía una estrecha relación pero a la que había recordado cada día que había pasado lejos de casa. Se acordó de que ella solía peinarse igual cuando eran más pequeñas y le pedía que hiciera su "magia".

"_Anna"_, pensó con tristeza.

—¿Es tuya?—le preguntó a la niña sosteniendo la muñeca, en un intento por hacer a un lado sus pensamientos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. Elsa le extendió el juguete cuidadosamente para que lo tomara. No pudo evitar devolverle el gesto, aunque con menos entusiasmo.

—¡Gracias!—exclamó la chiquilla abrazando su muñeca.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, sin abandonar la posición en la que se encontraba agachada, con una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó suavemente.

Era increíble que la única persona con quien se sintiera segura de tratar sin pensar en descontrolar sus poderes, fuera una pequeña. Pero al menos no le provocaba nervios o intranquilidad, como le sucedía con la gente.

La castaña miró de reojo a los guardias que observaban cada uno de sus movimientos, antes de responder.

—Anika.

Anika. Hasta el nombre se parecía al de su querida hermana.

"_¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora, Anna?"_, preguntó para sus adentros.

Seguramente estaría destrozada por la muerte de sus padres. Sabía que era fuerte, pero temía que incluso a sus dieciocho años, no supiera lidiar con una pérdida tan grande como esa y con el saberse absolutamente sola en el mundo. Sin duda creería que ella también habría corrido con la misma suerte.

¿La estaría llorando a ella también? ¿La extrañaría?

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de tocar a su puerta tras sus muchas negativas en el pasado y ahora, la relación entre ambas era prácticamente inexistente. No la culparía si solo se sentía mal por la ausencia de sus padres.

Pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle la posibilidad.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste?

La pregunta curiosa de la pequeña la desvió de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos castaños la observaban con una mezcla de inocencia y sincera comprensión. Elsa despegó sus labios sin saber bien que era lo que debía responderle, pero antes de que siquiera pensara en algo, una sombra se dejó ver tras ella. La niña echó un vistazo hacia dicho lugar y su expresión se volvió cohibida para a continuación, salir corriendo.

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de adivinar el porqué de su reacción. Lentamente se puso de pie solo para comprobar que el rey volvía a estar a su lado y le miraba con la fría condescendencia que ya se había habituado a adoptar en su presencia.

—Lamento la demora, querida. Espero que no te hayas aburrido en mi ausencia—la princesa tensó los labios ante su sarcasmo.

—No se disculpe, Su Majestad. En realidad—alzo su cabeza con cierta altanería—estaba disfrutando de su ausencia.

Hans le mostró su característica sonrisa torcida.

—Me doy cuenta—le espetó con arrogancia.

—La verdad es que no entiendo porque me trajo con usted, si claramente no le soy de mucha utilidad fuera de palacio—dijo ella con cierto desdén e insinuando cuanto desearía librarse de estar en su presencia.

—Yo no necesito darte explicaciones de nada—la platinada apretó los dientes cuando lo vio acortar la distancia con gesto intimidante—. Que te baste con saber que no pienso quitarte la vista de encima.

Un torrente frío comenzó a concentrarse en las puntas de sus dedos con aquella amenaza. El ver la decisión plasmada en esos ojos verdes que tanto había llegado a temer y a aborrecer al mismo tiempo, encendió de nuevo todas sus señales de alarma. ¿Lograría de verdad volver a casa?

"_No sientas, contrólalo, no sientas…"_

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara—le dijo el rey con falsa amabilidad—. Creí que te gustaría pasar un tiempo fuera de palacio. ¿No te agrada ver la ciudad?

Elsa desvió la mirada. Ver la ciudad no era precisamente lo que quería, a pesar de sentirse cada vez más oprimida entre las paredes del castillo. Ella lo único que deseaba era estar en su hogar con su hermana.

Clavo sus ojos en el suelo intentando disimular la repentina pena que la invadió. No quería ser débil de nuevo ante él.

—Me agrada tanto como verle a usted, Su Majestad—contestó lo más indiferentemente que pudo.

El frío debajo de sus guantes comenzó a disminuir su fuerza.

—¿Significa eso que te gustaría dar un paseo?—inquirió el pelirrojo con ironía.

—Significa que preferiría volver y ocuparme en cualquier cosa que me permitiera estar lejos de usted—respondió con atrevimiento—, si no le molesta, Su Majestad—añadió con sarcasmo.

El fuerte contacto que sintió cuando él cerró su mano en torno a su antebrazo sobre la capa casi le hace soltar un gemido ahogado.

—No quieras agotar mi paciencia, chiquilla. No te va a gustar lo que puedo hacer contigo si llegas a hacerlo—le dijo Hans de manera brusca mientras la arrastraba de nuevo al carruaje—Sube—le ordenó haciéndola entrar.

La rubia contuvo cualquier expresión de lamento ante sus acciones y se limitó a ocupar su lugar anterior dentro del transporte, con una expresión rígida en sus facciones.

Él la fulminó con la mirada siendo consciente de que se daba perfectamente cuenta de ello, a pesar de que lo ignorara. Le exasperaban en demasía sus continuos intentos por retarlo. Quería entretenerse a costa de la princesa, pero no podía evitar que su mal carácter estallara con cada uno de sus desaires.

El hecho de haberse encontrado con el asunto del hospital retrasado ya lo había puesto de bastante mal talante, haciéndole ver que había perdido valioso tiempo en ir hasta la ciudad.

El colmo había sido salir de la construcción y toparse con la patética escena que representaba la joven sentada frente a él conversando con una insignificante niña.

Y luego estaba la única frase que le había escuchado decir a esta última.

"_¿Por qué estás tan triste?"_

¿Por qué esas palabras le molestaban tanto? ¿Por qué le importaban?

El carruaje se puso en marcha.

* * *

De vuelta en el despacho del rey, Elsa se limitó a permanecer de pie cerca de su escritorio, con las manos unidas enfrente de su regazo y esperando con cierta dubitación a que le dijera que podía retirarse, o en su defecto que le asignara otra cosa que hacer. El semblante serio de sus facciones y el hecho de que no dijera nada en todo el camino de vuelta a palacio, le indicaban que no se encontraba de buen humor.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, en realidad eran pocas las veces que lo estaba. De cualquier manera, se encontró esperando su orden para finalmente irse. No había nada que la pusiera más incómoda que tener que permanecer en silencio, siendo testigo de su estado de callado enfado y aguardando a que explotara en cualquier momento.

A pesar de su escaso contacto con las personas, tenía la impresión de que jamás conocería a ningún hombre que fuera tan complicado como él.

Pacientemente, observó cómo se dirigía hacia detrás de su escritorio y tomaba una de las cartas que reposaban sobre su superficie y que por lo visto, acababan de llegar. La que agarró venía sellada cuidadosamente.

Ignorándola por completo, cogió el abrecartas que había a un lado de los papeles y lo deslizó por el borde de la misiva, para sacarla bruscamente del sobre. Este cayó al suelo mientras su mano tomaba el mensaje y en la otra, todavía sostenía la filosa herramienta que acababa de usar.

Elsa miró por un momento como empezaba a leer la carta, manteniendo una expresión severa. Se contuvo de liberar un suspiro de impaciencia. No se atrevía a romper su aparente concentración.

El abrecartas en su mano izquierda comenzó a girar lentamente entre sus dedos, como un movimiento que hiciera para distraerse o calmarse.

Sin darse cuenta, se tensó cuando el ceño del pelirrojo llegó a fruncirse y sus ojos se ensombrecieron, mostrando extremo disgusto por lo que mencionaba el mensaje. Pudo ver como su mandíbula se endurecía al apretar los dientes.

Un gesto brusco de su mano hizo que el abrecartas se deslizará con mayor rapidez en medio de sus dedos y de repente, los mismos se cerraron en torno al instrumento, al mismo tiempo que su expresión se enfurecía. Hans dejó escapar una maldición a la vez que sentía un leve ardor en la palma de la mano. Enojado, dejo caer el abrecartas sobre su escritorio y miró la herida abierta que ahora se podía ver sobre la misma, en forma de una línea roja.

Se regañó mentalmente por su estupidez y arrojó la misiva sobre su lugar de trabajo.

El grito ahogado que escuchó frente a si lo hizo levantar la mirada hacia la princesa, que había clavado sus ojos azules con consternación sobre su mano lastimada. Le enfadó más el que ella hubiera visto aquel gesto tan torpe.

Pero cuando recibía noticias desagradables, era difícil que se concentrara en nada más que no fuera su rabia.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Elsa extrajo un pequeño pañuelo del bolsillo de su vestido y se acercó a él para envolver con el la cortada. El pequeño lienzo blanco se tiñó pronto con su sangre y sintió como ella hacía algo de presión para detener la hemorragia.

Frunció su ceño y la observó detenidamente al rostro. No se esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera.

La joven también frunció su entrecejo y parpadeó un par de veces, viéndose tan consternada como él. Parecía que recién caía en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. En su interior lo único que podía era preguntarse porque estaba haciendo eso.

No lo había pensado dos veces antes de acudir para auxiliarlo. Y eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Supuso que la visión de la sangre la haría alterado por un momento.

Elsa se mordió el labio inferior y disminuyó su presión sobre la mano masculina, aun sintiendo el escrutinio de esos orbes verdes que tanto le disgustaban.

—I-Iré… iré por agua para limpiarla—se escuchó decir dubitativamente. No se atrevió a mirar al monarca a los ojos o a esperar su aprobación para ello—. Enseguida vuelvo.

Hans la miró salir apresuradamente de la estancia con algo de perplejidad. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de decirle nada; tan extrañado estaba por ese súbito comportamiento suyo.

Se sentó frente al escritorio refunfuñando y presionó el pañuelo sobre su mano.

Eso le pasaba por ser tan descuidado. ¿Cómo se había ido a cortar de esa manera? Sus ojos vagaron nuevamente hacia la carta que acaba de leer y rechinó los dientes. Había problemas en una de las islas más pequeñas del reino y el gobernador de dicho lugar solicitaba su presencia allí. Eso era lo que a grandes rasgos decía el mensaje.

Se había desatado otra revuelta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lidiaba con algo así. Tendría que desplazarse hasta allá para limpiar el desorden de otros y nada le enojaba más que la incompetencia.

¿Es que tenía que hacerlo todo él?

Bufó y por el rabillo del ojo, advirtió que la hemorragia seguía manchando el pañuelo. ¿Dónde se había metido esa arrogante princesita? ¿De verdad habría ido por algo de agua o andaría merodeando por allí? Estaba tardando demasiado y si no aparecía pronto, juraba que se levantaría para ir a buscarla. La encerraría bajo llave en su habitación si descubría que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. O tal vez le cumpliera su anterior amenaza de mandarla a limpiar los calabozos. No acababa de creerse el que quisiera limpiarle la herida.

Era muy raro que se preocupara por él, si es que se le podía llamar preocupación a lo que acababa de ver en ella.

Y sin embargo, debía admitir que le había gustado. Era un cambio agradable que para variar, la chiquilla no lo hubiera importunado con otra de sus faltas de respeto o sus miradas glaciales. Se había sentido bien cuando se había acercado para cubrirle la cortada.

¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Tenía muy en claro que la muchacha sentía un disgusto auténtico hacia él.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a Elsa entrar nuevamente al estudio, cargando en sus manos una bandeja con un tazón de agua y otras cosas para tratar su herida.

No dijo nada cuando colocó todo aquello encima del escritorio y tímidamente, le tomó la mano afectada. Notaba que no lo miraba a los ojos.

Elsa retiró el pañuelo de la herida y mojó un paño que había en la bandeja dentro del tazón para comenzar a limpiarla. El agua estaba un poco caliente. Cuidadosamente se dispuso a cumplir con aquella tarea, preparándose para cualquier regaño o queja que pudiera recibir ante aquello. No escucho nada.

Si hubiera alzado la vista habría visto que el pelirrojo la observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una expresión apacible en sus ojos. El leve ardor de la curación no llegaba a molestarle lo suficiente como para quejarse.

En cambio solo podía prestar atención a la joven.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio mientras ella terminaba de lavar su lesión. Se volvió hacia la bandeja donde reposaban las cosas que le habían facilitado en las cocinas, para lidiar con aquella situación. Entre todas ellas había un ungüento que era bueno para las heridas abiertas pero se dio cuenta de que tendría que desprenderse de los guantes.

Su ceño fruncido aumentó. No se había detenido a pensar en ese minúsculo detalle antes.

Dudó.

—¿Qué estás esperando?—le pregunta impaciente que se dejó oír le dejó en claro que no tenía otra alternativa y una pequeña punzada de nervios se apoderó de ella.

Con lentitud, se quitó uno de sus guantes y extrajo un poco del ungüento con sus dedos, que se dirigieron hacia la zona afectada de la mano varonil. Se riñó a si misma mentalmente. ¿Por qué no había pensado antes en que tendría que tocarlo?

Hans sintió el tacto del remedio encima de su piel y enseguida un toque frío proveniente de las yemas de la princesa. Apenas y lo estaba rozando, pero el frescor que se desprendía de sus dedos era más que evidente. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese extraño detalle de su temperatura corporal, que tan intrigado lo tenía desde hacía días. No paraba de preguntarse a que se debería eso. La única explicación que podía encontrar es que la jovencita fuera más sensible al invierno de lo que se imaginaba, pero la verdad es ni una sola vez la había visto temblar y la estación no parecía incomodarle.

Era como si el frío no hiciera mella en ella.

En ese instante, lejos de hacerse más preguntas se limitaba a disfrutar de la sensación de su roce. Era muy agradable experimentar aquello sobre la palma de su mano lastimada.

Elsa terminó de esparcir delicadamente el ungüento y tomo la venda que reposaba junto al recipiente con agua, para terminar de cubrir la cortada. Nunca antes había tenido que curar a nadie, pero sí que había leído de situaciones como esa y pensó que no estaba mal para ser la primera vez que lo intentaba. Tan pronto como terminó de ajustar el vendaje volvió a ponerse su guante.

Su mirada cerúlea se alzó para encontrarse con la esmeralda del rey con gesto cohibido. Se regañó a sí misma por esa actitud y levantó la barbilla aunque se sintiera ruborizar.

El hecho de que él la estuviera observando de forma tan penetrante no ayudaba mucho.

—Así no se infectará—habló ella volviendo a cruzar sus manos enfrente de sí, con un movimiento elegante en el que buscaba parecer tranquila.

Hans dirigió su vista al vendaje con total escrutinio, preguntándose a sí mismo que era lo que acababa de ocurrir, o más bien porque. Parecía que a pesar de todo, debajo de esa capa de frialdad y resentimiento que dejaba ver la rubia ante él, había una persona que se permitía sentir preocupación, incluso con quienes no lo necesitaban. Un aspecto que resultaba muy interesante.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo—le dijo bajando su mano vendada y volviendo a mirar a la joven—. Creo que debería agradecerte por ello.

A Elsa no le agradó el semblante calculador que adoptaron sus facciones.

—No es necesario—replicó de manera helada, sin bajar la cabeza.

—Insisto—ella se puso rígida cuando miró como avanzaba un par de pasos y alzaba su mano sana para colocarla contra su mejilla. Contuvo la respiración, consciente del contraste entre su palma cálida con su piel fría—. Su gesto me ha dejado sorprendido, Alteza. ¿Será que ha empezado a cambiar de opinión respecto a mí?

La sonrisa cruel que portaba se ensanchó, provocando que la princesa sintiera un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Una reacción muy inusual en ella.

—No me toque—siseó apartando la mano masculina con la suya propia, en una acción poco delicada.

—¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?—inquirió Hans con sorna.

—No creía conveniente recordarle lo mucho que me desagrada su contacto, pero si Su Majestad insiste—espetó la muchacha desafiante—, se lo volveré a decir. Me repugna que esté cerca de mí.

—No parecía repugnarte mientras me vendabas la mano—le dijo él en el mismo tono.

—No confunda mi compasión con gusto. ¡Sabe que si pudiera me marcharía lejos de aquí!

—¿Compasión?—una risa condescendiente brotó de su garganta al tiempo que repetía lo dicho por la platinada—¿Te crees en posición de sentir compasión hacia alguien aquí? ¿Es que no te has mirado, niña?

—Siento mucha compasión por usted Su Majestad, desde el primer día en que lo conocí—le contestó Elsa sin medir sus palabras—. Es usted un hombre que se presta demasiado a la lástima de los demás, incluso ostentando un título tan alto.

Hans apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? ¿Es que no escarmentaba con todos los castigos que le había impuesto para quitarle esa mala costumbre de desafiarlo? Con cada cosa que hacía para quebrar su voluntad, más parecía sacar fuerzas de no sabía dónde para portarse de manera altiva con él y enfadarlo.

Comenzaba a creer con algo de rabia, que el trabajo pesado no era suficiente para domarla como pretendía.

Sus palabras anteriores hicieron eco en su cabeza.

"_Me repugna que esté cerca de mí"._

Volvió a sonreír arrogantemente.

—No sienta compasión de mí, Su Alteza—las palabras fueron pronunciadas con suma frialdad e ironía—. Guárdela para sí misma. Estar lejos de su hogar, tener que servirme a mí por el resto de su vida—los ojos azules se llenaron de odio—; no debería desperdiciar sus inútiles sentimientos de lástima en alguien como yo, cuando usted misma se encuentra tan indefensa.

Disfrutó de ver como Elsa fruncía los labios y terminó de aproximarse con cautela hacia ella.

—Y es por eso que odiaría no agradecerle la atención que ha tenido hacia mí como es debido—un instinto de alarma se hizo presente dentro de la princesa en cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo cerca que estaban—. Permítame hacerlo, Su Alteza.

Hans no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando cerró su mano recién vendada sobre la muñeca de la muchacha terminando de atraerla hacia sí y la otra iba hasta su mandíbula, tomándola con firmeza para después inclinarse y acercar su rostro al suyo. Ella trató de resistirse inmediatamente. Su mano libre fue hasta su pecho para tratar de apartarlo mientras que su otro brazo se flexionó, tratando de liberar su muñeca. Él mantuvo su agarre con facilidad. Logró presionar sus labios contra los suyos que se mantenían fuertemente cerrados, antes de que la sintiera ladear la cabeza.

—Por favor, no—la escuchó decir; era la primera vez que le suplicaba desde aquella ocasión en la Sala del Trono, cuando le había insistido tan fervientemente para que la ayudara a regresar a casa—. Por favor.

Aquello estaba mucho mejor. Le gustaba oírla rogar, en vez de que tratara de llevar al límite su paciencia. Parecía que había encontrado la forma de ponerla en su lugar y era una que iba a disfrutar bastante.

La mano que sujetaba su delicada mandíbula le forzó a volver de nuevo la cara hacia él y su boca volvió a cubrir la suya en un movimiento hábil.

Los labios de Elsa eran suaves y fríos, se sentían bien debajo de los suyos. Trataba de mantenerlos cerrados a toda costa y continuaba intentando alejarse. Él insistió, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, como tantas veces le había visto hacer cuando se sentía nerviosa, logrando con ello que separara su boca levemente y profundizando su beso.

La princesa soltó un lamento que quedó ahogado ante el contacto. Trató de empujarlo con cierta reticencia y la mano de Hans abandonó su mandíbula para tomar la suya e impedir que siguiera tratando. Hábilmente, colocó ambas manos de la joven detrás de su espalda para sujetarlas con una de las suyas y su brazo libre la envolvió en un abrazo posesivo.

Sabía que su actitud era sumamente reprochable y en especial si se trataba de alguien de su categoría, pero eso no le importó. Le daría una lección a esa obstinada mujercita sin importar lo que le costara.

Elsa se sentía muy pequeña entre sus brazos y sabía demasiado bien. Sabía mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Esa chiquilla le provocaba un montón de cosas que no podía explicarse y atrapaba sus pensamientos como nadie lo había logrado antes. Desde que la había conocido, era incapaz de dejar de pensar en ella. Le hacía sentirse enojado y confundido a la vez, anhelante y desesperado al mismo tiempo. Su procedencia le despertaba la más sincera antipatía, pero le bastaba con mirarla para experimentar la necesidad de estar con ella y descubrir que era lo que ocultaba detrás de su máscara de frialdad. En ese instante, un escalofrío se deslizaba a lo largo de la columna vertebral pero la sangre también se le había calentado.

Elsa de Arendelle hacía que le fuera muy difícil pensar con claridad.

La rubia princesa se hallaba atemorizada. Jamás en la vida había tenido un contacto tan íntimo con una persona como el que se estaba viendo forzada a sostener ahora y eso provocaba que se pusiera a temblar incontrolablemente. Se esforzaba por oponer resistencia pero no se atrevía a usar toda su fuerza para lograr apartarse.

Tenía miedo de que aquello desatara sus poderes. Un movimiento en falso y podría cometer otra equivocación de la que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

El hielo amenazaba con salir de sus palmas.

"_¡Ocúltalo! No sientas… no sientas… no…"_

Su mente se nubló. Recordar su mantra personal se había vuelto imposible y eso la aterrorizó. Lo único de lo que podía ser consciente era del abrazo restrictivo de su captor y como volvía su beso más demandante, en busca de una respuesta que ella no quería ni sabía cómo dar.

Aquel era su primer beso. En su vida soñó con llegar a experimentarlo dada su condición, y ahora se le presentaba como una amenaza que podía descontrolar sus poderes.

Se quedó rígida, esperando tener la suficiente concentración como para controlarlos y soportando los labios del pelirrojo, que no parecían poder detenerse al tocar los suyos. Estaba tan asustada que no se atrevía a moverse.

¿Es qué no pensaba parar?

Tortuosos minutos transcurrieron para Elsa, que en silencio se preguntaba por cuanto más sería capaz de contenerse. No quería cometer un error, no de nuevo… La temperatura en la habitación descendió un poco.

El rey se separó de ella con la respiración algo entrecortada. Su agitación era tal, que no se dio cuenta del ligero cambio en el ambiente. Solo podía mirar hacia esos ojos azules, que se habían abierto trémulos y ahora la rehuían la mirada. Satisfecho, liberó las manos de la chica y la sujetó por los hombros, no dándole oportunidad de que se apartara de él.

—No me diga que la he incomodado, Su Alteza—le dijo por lo bajo, elevando un extremo de sus labios.

—¿Cómo se atreve?—musitó ella con un hilo de voz, todavía sintiéndose temblar ligeramente.

—Vamos querida, no ha estado tan mal—Hans llevó una mano hasta su mejilla y acarició su pómulo con el pulgar—. Será mejor cuando aprendas.

—Yo no… no quiero…

—Lo harás si yo quiero—replicó él firmemente—. Me complace mucho más tenerte de esta forma, Elsa. En especial si me sacas de mis casillas.

La joven cerró sus puños con fuerza.

—Cuanto logras afectarme, Elsa—suspiró más para sí mismo y volvió a acercarse para depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Ella apartó la cabeza.

No pudo sino mirarlo a través del rabillo del ojo con marcado odio. Aquello había sido mucho más humillante que todas las tareas pesadas que había tenido que llevar a cabo en ese detestable lugar. No se lo perdonaría. Lo tendría bien presente cuando volviera a su reino y pudiera denunciarlo ante todos, como el despreciable hombre que era. No lo olvidaría jamás.

Con decisión, dio un paso atrás zafándose de su agarre. Él no se lo impidió. Antes de dirigirse hacia la salida del estudio, se permitió enviarle una mirada envenenada y salió con la barbilla en alto, aunque internamente se sentía a punto de estallar.

En ese momento lo que más necesitaba era estar sola.

Hans la observó retirarse sin hacer el más mínimo intento por detenerla. Habría sido muy fácil ordenarle que se quedara y proseguir con su "castigo", pero algo le hizo saber que había sido suficiente, por más ganas que tuviera de ir a por más. No quería lidiar con la obvia incomodidad y el enfado de la princesa. Pero tenía que admitir que le había sido grato comprobar que con aquello, podía quitarle esa actitud altiva que tanto se empeñaba en mantener, al menos momentáneamente.

Y había sido muy placentero para él.

Ya se encargaría de que ella se acostumbrara con el tiempo. Terminaría gustándole tanto como a él. Y si no… bueno, ese sería su problema.

Se volvió hacia el ventanal con gesto prepotente. Después de todo, ¿qué podía salir mal si se daba gusto?

* * *

Sí, ya sé. No tengo vergüenza *esconde la cara con pena*.

Me retrasé enormemente con este capítulo y lo peor es que no tengo excusas para justificarlo. Simplemente la inspiración no llegaba a mí. :( Y bueno, mi computadora tuvo que ser formateada la otra vez y si bien tuve tiempo para poner toda mi información a salvo, si tuve unos cuantos problemas técnicos.

Sin embargo no se pueden quejar, fue un capítulo muy largo ¡y lleno de Helsa de principio a fin! ¿Alguien se esperaba que ya hubiera beso? :D

Pobrecita Elsa, lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora es sufrir y aguantarse. D: Yo sé que el pelirrojo fue muy brusco pero ¡es Hans! Si hay algo que de verdad sepa hacer bien, es comportarse como un maldito. e.e Pero yo sé que eso les gusta.

Aprovecho para preguntar por ahí, ¿cómo sienten la narración? ¿Les gusta el ritmo de esta historia o sienten que falta algo? Yo siento que a veces pongo demasiadas descripciones, pero es que siento que son necesarias. ¿No les cansa eso? Este capítulo en especial fue algo difícil, a pesar de que tenía claro que quería que fuera de puro Helsa. Siento la escena de en medio como muy de relleno y a la vez no, porque quería de verdad sacar a relucir a Anna en los pensamientos de la rubia, ya que prácticamente ni se la ha mencionado. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Por ahí me preguntaban en ciertos comentarios y en un MP que si seguiría actualizando esta historia. Pues bueno copos de nieve, ¡aquí está por fin! No se preocupen, no voy a dejar este fic por nada del mundo. Tengo ya muy en claro cual va a ser el final y todo, solo paciencia. ;) Sin embargo me gustaría pedirles que si pueden, se animen a dejar un comentario, porque eso en serio que me ayuda a darme un poco de prisa. Saber que una historia está gustando o si algo le falta es importante. No saben lo mucho que se agradece cuando quienes siguen una historia, se pasan a poner aunque sea un review pequeñito, ni lo genial que es eso para que una se de un poco de prisa, aun en contra de sus musas. xD

¡Respuestas a reviews de incógnito!

_Helsa fan_: Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que no hayas dejado de seguir la historia por mi enorme tardanza. xD

_rose_: Jajajaja sí, el mentado caballo del rey es igualito a él en lo que se refiere a fastidiar, pero no por ello deja de ser divertido. ;D

Me voy chéries, por acá es un poquitín tarde. Espero no volver a tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo. No puedo prometer nada, excepto que voy a esforzarme por al menos no volver a demorarme un mes en actualizar (¿o fue más? ¡que pena!) Espero de verdad sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos (siempre y cuando sean constructivos).

Au revoir! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer... al final del capítulo. Gózenlo. :3

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Frozen, solo de mi imaginación, la cual tal vez algun día me de los medios suficientes como para tener una multinacional tan maligna y poderosa como la de Mickey Mouse.**

* * *

**6**

* * *

Elsa sacó la manzana que había guardado momentos atrás en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y miró al caballo, que pendiente de sus movimientos, aguardaba con paciencia a que le acercara la fruta. Lentamente la aproximo hasta Sitron quien en el último instante, tuvo a bien arrebatársela de la palma de su mano con algo de impaciencia, rompiendo el silencio en el que hasta entonces se habían mantenido.

La joven dejó escapar una ligera risa y acercó su mano para acariciar la crin del animal, quien reaccionó con un amable relinchido.

—Increíble—el joven de cabellos castaños que cepillaba a otro de los caballos del establo, justo en la caballeriza de enfrente, contempló la escena con las cejas alzadas en un claro gesto de sorpresa.

La rubia se volvió a verlo con curiosidad mientras continuaba con sus caricias sobre Sitron.

—Mírate, Elsa. Cualquiera que te viera no diría que hace tan solo unos días que te sentías incómoda con los caballos—Bent volvió a pasar el cepillo sobre el pelo del equino que estaba atendiendo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa—. Pero ya lo presentía yo; algo me decía que tenías buena mano con los animales.

La aludida imitó su gesto antes de volver a mirar al caballo.

—No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras a él—dijo con tranquilidad, recibiendo una mirada inteligente de los ojos oscuros del pura sangre que a continuación, le dio un empujón con el hocico.

—Ya no deja que yo le dé sus manzanas—volvió a hablar el muchacho—. Siempre aguarda a que llegues tú. Digas lo que digas no deja de sorprenderme. Este animal no suele confiar tan rápido en la gente.

Algo halagada por sus palabras, la princesa se limitó a encogerse de hombros. La verdad es que ella misma también estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que disfrutaba ir a los establos y acariciar un rato a Sitron durante los escasos momentos libres que tenía cada día. Aquello había sido realmente inesperado, dado su prácticamente inexistente contacto con animales anteriormente.

Pero esa criatura era muy noble y le tranquilizaba estar a su lado. Generalmente, era lo único que lograba sacarle una sonrisa en su nueva rutina. En ese lugar no tenía ningún motivo para sonreír.

—A Su Majestad le impresionaría ver lo bien que te llevas con su caballo—dijo Bent de manera casual—. Tiene la idea de que es un animal muy receloso con toda la gente.

El semblante de Elsa cambió para volverse sombrío ante la mención del hombre. En vez de responder, sus pensamientos divagaron hacia cierto instante que se había esforzado por olvidar con todas sus fuerzas, sin lograrlo en absoluto.

En cuanto recordaba la fuerza de su beso y la manera en la que la había abrazado para forzarla a compartir ese tipo de contacto, una vergüenza y rencor enormes se apoderaban de ella, pero también sentía un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna y no podía evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran a arder.

Como detestaba a ese sujeto.

Durante los últimos tres días después del incómodo incidente, él se había mantenido lo bastante ocupado como para no continuar importunándola. Al parecer haría un viaje muy importante a alguna de las islas de su reino y se encontraría fuera por un período breve de tiempo.

Elsa no podía creer su buena suerte. El tenerlo lejos era más de lo que podía pedir en aquel momento, además de correr con la fortuna de no haber sido molestada por él hasta entonces. Y es que no sabía cómo sería capaz de verlo a la cara tras lo sucedido.

Confiaba plenamente en que una vez que se encontrara lejos de palacio, podría arreglárselas mejor que nunca para ir a la biblioteca y concluir su búsqueda; ya que la habían mantenido tan ocupada hasta entonces, que no le había dado tiempo a escabullirse. Y por otra parte, prefería hacerlo cuando él se marchara. Algo le decía que detrás de la puerta cerrada que había visto, podría encontrar cualquier cosa que por fin le ayudara a estar de vuelta en casa.

Ansiaba con todo su corazón ese momento.

—Parece que alguien disfruta más estar aquí, que dentro de palacio—la voz femenina que se escuchó desde la puerta de las caballerizas provocó que ambos voltearan.

Agnes se adentró dentro del sitio con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, que fue correspondida plenamente por el chico y a medias por ella. Ninguno de ellos sabía cuan cierta había sido esa afirmación. ¿Quién diría que los establos se convertirían en su lugar favorito?

—Toma Bent, te traje esto—la morena se dirigió al adolescente entregándole un pequeño cesto—, pasas tanto tiempo aquí que siempre se te olvida ir a comer algo. Tienes suerte de que yo esté al pendiente, porque en las cocinas nadie más lo hace.

—Es porque sé que estás al pendiente que no me preocupo de ir hasta allá—repuso él con algo de socarronería, haciendo que ella le revolviera el pelo con su mano.

—No deberías acostumbrarte, ¿qué tal si un día de estos no puedo venir aquí?—la muchacha se volvió hacia la princesa disminuyendo un poco su sonrisa—. Elsa, Su Majestad requiere tu presencia en su despacho. Me mando a buscarte.

La aludida se tensó al escuchar estas palabras. Una parte de ella sabía que era demasiado bueno el que la hubiera dejado en paz durante ese breve período de tiempo. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? No dejaba de extrañarle el que no la hubiera importunado y ahora, le daba muy mala espina su llamado. Lo peor es que estaba consciente de que no podía negarse, en algún momento iba a tener que encontrarse con él de nuevo.

Con semblante serio, se dio la vuelta hacia Sitron para despedirlo con unas palmadas en el hocico y salir de las caballerizas.

Su actitud desanimada no pasó desapercibida ante sus acompañantes, quienes solo pudieron atinar a observarla con algo de pena. No los culpaba. Sabía que desde que había llegado a ese lugar no debía inspirar más que lástima, aunque se esforzara por mantener su orgullo y lo odiaba de verdad.

Echaba tanto de menos a su hermana y su hogar, y a las personas que conocía ahí.

Suspiró pesadamente al llegar a la pesada puerta que ocultaba el estudio del rey y tocó con sus nudillos, dubitativamente. El corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz grave desde adentro, indicándole que entrara. No quería verlo.

Con manos temblorosas asió el picaporte para ingresar, sintiendo desde el primer momento como la mirada de esos ojos verdes se clavaba en su persona. Contrario a lo que quería hacer en ese instante, Elsa levantó la barbilla con altivez, midiendo sus pasos conforme se acercaba al amplio escritorio del pelirrojo.

—¿Quería usted verme?—preguntó con frialdad al tiempo que colocaba las manos detrás de su espalda, para no delatar su nerviosismo, pues le temblaban ligeramente.

Se sintió ruborizar levemente cuando el gobernante esbozo una sonrisa prepotente de lado. Ni así le daría el gusto de verla avergonzada o cohibida. Ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para eso, en los días posteriores a la indecorosa escena de la que la había obligado a formar parte.

Hans se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hasta ella con andar predador. La muchacha tuvo el impulso de apartarse corriendo, pero se quedó dónde estaba, contentándose con reflejar en sus ojos todo el desagrado que le inspiraba ese hombre.

—Te he extrañado, querida—le dijo con cierta burla en su voz—. Es una lástima que haya tenido tantas cosas de las que ocuparme estos días. Lamento no haberte prestado atención como es debido.

—Pues yo no lo lamento—se atrevió a decir Elsa lanzándole su mejor mirada de desdén—. ¿Puedo servirle en algo, Su Majestad?—agregó sin molestarse en ocultar su sarcasmo.

—Sí—el cobrizo le contestó escuetamente observándola un momento, antes de volver a darle la espalda para dirigirse a su escritorio—, alístate. Saldremos de palacio en menos de una hora.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó ella con desconfianza.

Lo que menos quería era volver a quedarse a solas con él. Con el ceño levemente fruncido, lo miró acomodar su correspondencia en espera de que le contestara.

—Tengo asuntos muy importantes que arreglar—dijo el pelirrojo—y tú vas a venir conmigo.

—Creí que tenía usted que preparar su viaje—se atrevió a mencionar, tratando de no sacar a relucir su desilusión ante la perspectiva de que hubiera decidido aplazarlo. Era lo menos que necesitaba en aquellos instantes.

La leve risa que dejó escapar el monarca no le auguró nada bueno.

—¿Y de qué asuntos crees que estoy hablando, muchachita?—replicó Hans irónicamente—Ve a prepararte. No pienso repetírtelo de nuevo—añadió con voz dominante.

La princesa se quedó paralizada en su sitio, comprendiendo alarmada lo que quería decir. Un torrente de hielo recorrió su espina dorsal y amenazó con salir por las palmas de sus manos. Inmediatamente las unió frente a ella, evitando cualquier movimiento en falso de sus poderes.

—¿Va a llevarme con usted?—los ojos verdes de su acompañante se quedaron fijos en ella ante el cuestionamiento—Yo… no deseo ir a ningún lado—musitó.

—Antes te morías por salir de este lugar, ¿no es así?—el cruel señalamiento del rey le hizo apretar una vez más los dientes, con fiereza.

—A mi hogar—respondió con firmeza—. No pienso moverme a ningún sitio con usted como no sea para regresar a Arendelle.

Se arrepintió casi al instante de haber pronunciado dichas palabras, pero mejor que nadie sabía que ni su propia razón podía convencerla de no desafiar a ese hombre, incluso aunque ello implicara buscarse un serio problema. Tal y como el que parecía que iba a tener ahora. Conteniendo la respiración, lo vio aproximarse de nueva cuenta hasta donde se hallaba de pie, portando un semblante peligroso.

"_No sientas… no sientas…"_

Elsa se contuvo de liberar un quejido ante el fuerte agarre que sintió en torno a su brazo. Sus ojos azules se posaron en el gobernante con odio.

—Creí haberte dicho al principio que a mí no se me niega nada—masculló Hans al tiempo que la atraía hacia sí—. Ve a preparar tus cosas—le espetó y pudo sentir su cálido aliento que rozaba la piel fría de su oído—y no te demores. No tolero los retrasos.

Antes de que pudiera negarse de nuevo o hacerle algún reclamo, se vio arrastrada hasta la puerta y sintió su mano en la espalda, empujándola suavemente pero con firmeza hacia el pasillo. Toda ella temblaba.

—Apresúrate, Elsa y no pierdas el tiempo. Voy a mandar a un guardia por ti.

La clara advertencia fue suficiente para que cerrara sus blancas manos en puños y se resignara con pesar a la orden. Para cuando se volvió hacia la entrada del despacho con la clara intención de enviarle una mirada fulminante, la puerta se había cerrado ante sus narices con un golpe seco. Un suspiro molesto abandonó sus labios. Era imposible discutir con ese tirano.

Alterada. Elsa se dirigió con pasos apresurados a su habitación, teniendo más apuro por encerrarse allí que por seguir las órdenes que se le habían dado. Sentía el hielo amenazando con salir al exterior.

Entró de golpe en la estancia y apenas se hubo encontrado a solas, una fina escarcha recorrió las paredes enteras y cubrió la única ventana, así como la puerta.

El miedo y el enfado le oprimían el pecho. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ella viajando con ese déspota rey? La sola idea le revolvía las entrañas y amenazaba con descontrolar sus dones. Sintió ganas de gritar y patalear.

"_¡Ocúltalo! ¡No sientas!"_

Furiosa, abrió el pequeño armario de la habitación y comenzó a meter sus ropas de dormir así como sus prendas interiores en un fardo, además de un par de vestidos idénticos al que llevaba puesto. Como princesa, una vez había dispuesto de ropajes mejores que aquellos. No supo si echarse a reír o sentir más lástima de sí misma ante lo irónico de la situación.

¿Qué podía hacer para evitar que Su Majestad la llevara con él? No se le podía decir que no a ese hombre. ¿Por qué insistía en tenerla cerca? ¿No le bastaban todos los desplantes que le hacía?

Recordó una vez más la manera tan intensa que tenía de mirarla y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, al considerar una alternativa que hasta ese entonces, se había empeñado en rechazar no solo por tenerla como irracional, sino también por lo desagradable que se le antojaba.

Aun con toda su prepotencia y la manera en que se empeñaba en humillarla, el rey parecía gustar mucho de ella.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Estaba consciente de que sería condenadamente absurdo negar que era por demás apuesto y que tenía un atractivo imposible de ocultar. Además de unos ojos hermosos…

El rubor en sus pómulos aumentó e instantáneamente negó con la cabeza, buscando alejar esos pensamientos. Estar tanto tiempo lejos de casa la estaba volviendo loca. ¿Cómo se le ocurría permitirse pensar en tales cosas? Ese sujeto, por más bien parecido que fuera, no dejaba de ser un monstruo que la tenía secuestrada. No debía olvidarlo.

Jamás se acercaría por voluntad propia a alguien así.

El sonido de unos nudillos tocando bruscamente a la puerta la asustó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones y provocando que observara el hielo que cubría la habitación con espanto.

—Señorita, Su Majestad requiere que se presente ante él de inmediato—dijo una gruesa voz desde afuera.

Elsa terminó de envolver sus pocas pertenencias con manos temblorosas y fijó sus ojos azules en la escarcha que había creado. Respiro profundamente, contra la agitación que experimentaba por dentro y se obligó a concentrarse para hacerla desaparecer.

Algo le decía que iba a necesitar de toda la suerte posible a su lado, si quería volver con bien del viaje que estaba por emprender.

* * *

El leve balanceo que se dejaba sentir en su reducido camarote no era bueno para ayudarle a mantener la calma. Después de todo, el naufragio que había cambiado su vida días atrás la había afectado lo suficiente como para temerle al mar. La isla a la que se dirigían se encontraba tan solo a un día de camino, según había entendido, pero aun así su mente no dejaba de imaginarse de vez en cuando los peores escenarios.

Inhalando profundamente, Elsa tomó asiento en la pequeña cama que reposaba contra una de las paredes de aquel pequeño habitáculo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a echar un vistazo por el ojo de buey, pues el solo hecho de pensar en observar el agua en movimiento la ponía nerviosa.

Apenas habían arribado al puerto desde el palacio, el rey le había ordenado que se encerrara en aquel camarote y que permaneciera allí durante toda la travesía, pues según sus propias palabras, no deseaba que estuviera distrayendo a sus hombres en cubierta. Aquello le había hecho fruncir los labios y el ceño. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a ese insensato que ella querría acercarse a cualquiera de ellos? ¿Para eso la había llevado? Como se notaba que le estorbaba pero era tan necio, que se negaba a admitirlo. Pareciera que solo le importara mantenerla bajo su vigilancia.

Al ascender por la rampa que llevaba al barco, incluso la había obligado a ponerse de nuevo la capa que había llevado al salir del castillo anteriormente, insistiendo en que debía hacer lo mismo cada vez que se mostraran en público. Elsa no había sabido como tomar dicha orden. ¿Por qué importaba tanto el que la vieran o no, si de todas maneras él insistía en que la acompañara?

Suspiró hondamente. Tratar de comprenderlo sería un esfuerzo inútil. Por lo menos esperaba que la dejara tranquila hasta que llegaran a tierra firme. Hacía rato que habían zarpado y para su fortuna, no había bajado a incordiarla como acostumbraba a hacer. Parecía ser que Su Majestad se ocuparía por sí mismo de dirigir la navegación del buque, pues después de todo, era un almirante.

El sonido de pasos en el pasillo provocó que volviera su cabeza hacia la puerta y a continuación, mirara con horror como la perilla se movía.

La figura del hombre que tanto detestaba apareció en el umbral haciendo que ella se tensara. Con aversión y molestia, no pudo sino observar cómo se adentraba en el poco espacioso compartimento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Quita esa cara, querida—le dijo Hans sonriéndole con su usual engreimiento—. Hasta pareces asustada de verme.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?—preguntó Elsa empleando toda su frialdad.

—No pensarías de verdad que iba a dejarte desatendida durante todo el viaje, ¿o sí?—la expresión helada de esos ojos azules lo hizo reír suavemente—No soy tan desconsiderado, princesa.

—Yo no necesito de sus atenciones—replicó ella con altanería—. Le ruego que se marche a otro sitio—añadió cortantemente, desviando su vista de él.

Contrario a sus quejas, el pelirrojo se acercó y la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a ponerse de pie y mirarlo. No mostró señas de estar incómodo ante el frío que emanaba de su piel, aunque de nuevo se preguntaba a que se debería ese hecho tan curioso. Quizá el invierno le afectara más que a otras personas. Se dio cuenta, con algo de recelo, de que se había quitado la capa y está descansaba encima de una silla en un extremo del camarote.

Ignorando la displicencia que recibía de ese par de ojos azules, la soltó momentáneamente para avanzar hasta allí en un par de zancadas y tomar la prenda. La envolvió con ella y Elsa se perturbó ante la cercanía y la manera en que sus brazos la rodeaban. No era capaz de sostenerle la mirada en ese instante.

—Hace frío—dijo Hans a la vez que ataba el cordón de la capa encima de su clavícula—, no deberías desabrigarte. Tu piel sigue muy fría—añadió, posando su mano sobre su mejilla.

—El frío no me molesta—repuso la joven ladeando la cabeza para apartarse del contacto e intentando retroceder para poner distancia entre ambos, lo que le fue imposible debido al repentino agarre que sintió en sus hombros.

—¿Qué sucede, Alteza? ¿La he puesto nerviosa?—preguntó él con sorna.

—¡No entiendo porque insiste tanto en acercarse a mí!

No pudo reprimir la exclamación que demostraba cuan contrariada se estaba sintiendo. En verdad no comprendía que era exactamente lo que ganaba con molestarla de dicha forma. A ella no le gustaba su cercanía y se había empeñado en desdeñarlo tanto como le era posible. ¿Es que acaso le gustaba que lo despreciaran tan abiertamente?

La risa irónica del cobrizo resonó contra las paredes de la habitación.

—Me place mucho estar cerca de ti, Elsa—replicó mientras sus orbes verdes destellaban con malicia—. Me gusta mirarte—volvió a estrechar sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo—tocarte—la princesa se estremeció cuando le habló al oído y se revolvió ligeramente para escapar de su agarre, en vano.

Hans rozó lentamente su pómulo con el dorso de sus dedos.

—No debería de incomodarle, Su Alteza, después de lo que compartimos la otra ocasión.

La platinada se quedó paralizada ante sus palabras y sus mejillas se arrebolaron. Sabía muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo y no le apetecía recordarlo. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se obligó a si misma a mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión rebosante de desdén.

—Usted me forzó—murmuró con rabia contenida.

La sonrisa llena de arrogancia y que ya identificaba como un gesto permanente en el pelirrojo, le dejo en claro que él no sentía ningún arrepentimiento por aquel suceso.

—No me negarás que llegaste a disfrutarlo.

Una ola de indignación la recorrió de pies a cabeza al escucharlo. ¿Disfrutarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar algo así? Nada le causaba más desagrado que estar siquiera en el mismo espacio que él. Incluso le inspiraba miedo; más por como ponía a prueba su fuerza de voluntad al seguir ocultando sus poderes.

La arrogancia de ese individuo era tanta que no podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo detestaba. O más bien se negaba a aceptarlo.

Estaba por hacer un reclamo ante su comentario, cuando una sacudida del barco la hizo sobresaltarse. Sus pequeñas manos se cerraron en torno a la camisa de él, a la vez que soltaba un grito ahogado y ocultaba el rostro en su pecho. La ponía tan nerviosa estar en altamar que no se había detenido a pensar en su reacción. Solo fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que los brazos masculinos se cerraron con más intensidad a su alrededor. De no ser porque sabía la clase de persona que era el rey y que solo le complacía tener contacto con ella por razones equivocadas, casi podría haber interpretado el acto como un gesto de protección.

Hans dejó que sus manos reposaran en la espalda de la muchacha, manteniéndola contra sí. No podía negar lo sorprendido que se hallaba por su acción, pero lo cierto es que eso lo complacía. Por alguna razón, era más agradable que hacerla enfadar o incomodarla.

Elsa era tan frágil a pesar de sus constantes atrevimientos por retarlo, que no podía evitar conmoverse en su interior al verla de esa manera.

Sabía que no debía tenerle consideraciones. Pero había algo en la expresión inocente de sus ojos que lo empujaba a olvidar sus rencores momentáneamente. Era muy fácil caer en los encantos de esa chiquilla.

—¡Suélteme!—demandó ella levantando su cabeza y tratando de empujarlo.

—¿Asustada, Su Alteza?—la pregunta no ocultaba ni un ápice de la burla que tuvo a bien sacar a relucir, aun cuando su acercamiento lo hubiera trastocado—No tiene porque estarlo.

—Le he dicho que me suelte—volvió a tratar de alejarlo—. ¡Apártese de mí!

—A veces la marea se pone inestable—le explico indiferente, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas—, puede ocurrir a menudo en esta época del año. No es para alarmarse.

La rubia miró subrepticiamente hacia la ventana, no contenta con su parca explicación. El balanceo del buque no le dejaba calmarse.

—No dejaré que nada te pase, Elsa—la súbita afirmación del monarca hizo que regresara a verlo a los ojos—. Conmigo estás a salvo. No hay nada de lo que temer.

"_Pero es a ti a quien temo"_, pensó ella reparando en cuan equivocado estaba.

—Nada malo va a ocurrir—agregó el pelirrojo agachando un poco su cara hacia ella—. Siempre y cuando te mantengas cerca de mí—añadió con malicia.

—Váyase—dijo la chica con voz débil haciendo otro esfuerzo por escaparse de su proximidad.

Hans trató de presionar nuevamente su boca encima de la suya y adivinando sus intenciones a tiempo, volteó la cabeza a un costado para poder esquivarlo. Sus labios abiertos dieron de lleno contra su mejilla y una descarga eléctrica se hizo presente dentro de sí, al sentirlos deslizarse hasta su sien.

—No, no princesa—susurró él con cierta gravedad en su voz, como si estuviera riñendo a una niña pequeña por algo que había hecho mal—, no es así como quiero que te comportes ante mí. Creí que ya empezabas a entenderlo.

—No me importa lo que usted quiera, ¡déjeme tranquila!—espetó Elsa removiéndose y haciendo ademán de empujarlo.

—Me parece que alguien tiene que recordarle sus modales, Alteza—la frase llena de ironía fue lo último que escuchó antes de verse apresada con más fuerza entre los brazos masculinos.

Por un segundo, los labios de él lograron colocarse encima de los suyos antes de que un fuerte golpeteo se escuchara contra la puerta del camarote.

El rey se volvió con fastidio, despegando su rostro momentáneamente del de ella, que se había tensado de sobremanera. Podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza y el hielo recorriéndole de nuevo las venas y buscando una salida de escape.

"_¡No sientas! ¡Contrólalo! ¡No sientas!"_

—Su Majestad—una voz masculina se escuchó al otro lado de la pared, con tono dubitativo—, se requiere de su presencia en cubierta. La marea ha arreciado un poco.

Hans soltó un pesado suspiro de frustración. Apenas había bajado un momento a buscar algo de distracción y ya necesitaban de él. Era lo que se buscaba por insistir en dirigir él mismo el transcurso del buque. Pudo haber prescindido de aquello en esa ocasión; pues después de todo, no era algo que le correspondiera estrictamente debido al rango que ostentaba. Pero la verdad era que siempre había disfrutado hacerse cargo de esa tarea, cada vez que se hacía a la mar. Solo esa vez le estaba tocando arrepentirse.

—Inútiles—murmuró por lo bajo, resignándose a soltar a la rubia, que inmediatamente se deslizo fuera de su alcance, al lado contrario de la reducida habitación.

Observó por breves segundos como le devolvía una mirada desafiante, cruzando sus delgados brazos y taladrándolo con los ojos.

—Ya me ocuparé de ti más tarde—le dijo suavemente, como una velada advertencia—. Disfruta del viaje, querida.

Lo último lo dijo en son de burla, sabiendo perfectamente lo alterada que estaba debido a las oscilaciones del barco. No la culpaba. Después de un naufragio, dicha reacción era de lo más natural. Supuso que no sería diferente aun si estuviera en un navío rumbo a su reino.

Salió del camarote sin mucha prisa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Únicamente cuando volvió a encontrarse completamente sola, Elsa fue capaz de relajar su postura y sentarse de nuevo en la orilla de la cama, temblando ligeramente. Aun se sentía nerviosa por el incómodo acercamiento que habían compartido. No le gustaba nada que la forzara de ese modo. No le hacía ningún bien a sus sentidos, ni a sus poderes.

El ojo de buey se cubrió con una delgada escarcha.

Se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Ocultar su secreto se estaba volviendo mucho más difícil y quien sabe por cuánto más sería capaz de hacerlo, estando tantos días en un lugar nuevamente desconocido, a disposición de él. Sin nadie que la ayudara.

Sus dientes atraparon con fuerza su labio inferior. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar las insinuaciones del rey? ¿Es qué no la iba a dejar tranquila? Cada vez comprendía menos a ese hombre.

* * *

Cuando finalmente desembarcaron en el puerto, Elsa no pudo sentirse más aliviada. Se moría de ganas por pisar tierra firme y en especial, después de su pequeño desliz en el camarote y todo lo que había sobrevenido después. No tenía la culpa de que el mar le provocara tanto miedo, pero lo menos que quería es que aquella escena se repitiera y dejar que el rey se aprovechara de su debilidad.

Presurosamente, se vio empujada por él hacia el interior de un carruaje que les esperaba, siempre debajo de aquella capa que le empezaba a molestar en demasía. Aunque comenzaba el invierno, en aquella isla el clima se mantenía cálido y ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a pasar tiempo bajo el sol, no podía evitar sentirse incómoda utilizando esa prenda.

Aprovecho una vez que las puertas del transporte se cerraron para deslizar la capucha por su cabeza rubia y echar un vistazo por la ventana.

El paisaje era bastante bonito. Las casas de los habitantes se levantaban en fila de frente al mar y mostraban tejados verdes, toldos de colores y muchas plantas. Parecía un pueblito costero sencillo pero muy acogedor. Era una lástima que no contara con la libertad ni mucho menos la compañía adecuada para disfrutarlo.

Se movieron por entre las calles empedradas por un buen rato, adentrándose en lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudadela. Una construcción pequeña de cuatro pisos apareció ante sus ojos, una vez que el carruaje se detuvo. El amplio letrero en letras doradas que se alzaba sobre las puertas de entrada, le indicó que se trataba de una posada. Eso le sorprendió.

¿Se hospedaría el déspota pelirrojo que la acompañaba en un sitio como aquel? No era que estuviera mal, pues de hecho, el pequeño hotel tenía buen aspecto y parecía ser lo suficientemente elegante; pero sin dudas se imaginaba que el monarca optaría por algo mucho más ostentoso.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil entenderle.

En silencio, bajaron del carruaje y esta vez se vio obligada a aceptar de su ayuda para hacerlo, ya que le tomó una mano enguantada antes de que pudiera salir por completo. El firme agarre de los dedos masculinos en torno a su pequeña palma, se le antojo como un pesado grillete.

Conteniendo un suspiro, dejó que la llevara hacia el interior de la posada con su ya familiar escolta por detrás.

El vestíbulo era un salón amplio y muy acogedor, en que el que varias personas se preparaban para salir a la ciudad o permanecían sentadas, charlando entre sí. Apenas hubieron entrado, algunos murmullos se hicieron escuchar en la estancia entera, seguidos de un silencio gradual y reverencias por parte tanto de los huéspedes, como de los empleados que se encontraban cerca.

De inmediato se sintió incómoda. Nunca antes había estado expuesta a los ojos de tantas personas y no le gustaba que la notaran. En aquel preciso momento, podía sentir como un buen número de miradas, en su mayoría masculinas, se posaban en ella con curiosidad.

—Bienvenido Su Majestad—habló un hombre joven, que se hallaba detrás de la barra de recepción—. Lo estábamos esperando.

Hans miró a su alrededor con desagrado, notando al instante la repentina atención que había atraído su rubia acompañante. Ya podía darse cuenta de cómo muchos hombres la veían sin el menor reparo. Eso le molestó de sobremanera. Esa muchacha era suya y nadie más tenía el derecho de observarla. Enfadado, se volvió hacia Elsa y le colocó de nuevo la capucha sobre su cabeza, ocultándola de la vista ajena.

—Llévame a mi habitación—le espetó al individuo que le había hablado, sacando a relucir algo de su impaciencia—, de inmediato.

—Como ordene, Su Majestad—se limitó a decir este, ofreciéndole una respetuosa reverencia y dirigiéndose hacia una puerta contraria a la entrada del vestíbulo. Afuera, había otra estancia amplia cuyo piso estaba decorado por una alfombra escarlata y en ella una escalinata que conducía a los pisos superiores.

Resignada, la princesa se limitó a seguir al rey y a sus soldados; viendo pasar ante sus ojos distintos pasillos con elegantes puertas de madera cerradas y que ostentaban números en sí. Aquel lugar había resultado ser un poco más grande de lo que se había imaginado por su fachada. Finalmente llegaron al último piso, deteniéndose ante una doble puerta que el empleado se apresuró a abrir de par en par para permitir el acceso.

Sin duda aquella tenía que ser la mejor habitación de la posada y más acorde a lo que se esperaba de las exigencias del gobernante. Aunque más que un dormitorio, aquello parecía una suite muy espaciosa. Había un pequeño salón con mullidos sillones y una chimenea y alrededor, algunas puertas que conducían a otras estancias. Los amplios ventanales del sitio dejaban ver buena parte de las calles del exterior.

—Su Majestad, es un placer tenerlo de vuelta—la voz femenina que habló atrajo la atención de Elsa, quien en su observación no se había percatado de que había una persona esperando dentro.

Una mujer joven y que portaba un vestido de color jade, se acercó haciendo una leve reverencia. Tendría tres o cuatro años más que ella y su pelo castaño, caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron al dirigirse al rey mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios carnosos. Sin duda poseía mucho atractivo.

La princesa enarcó una ceja al darse cuenta de su comportamiento. Era la primera vez que veía que alguien se sintiera aparentemente cómoda en presencia de ese hombre, pues todos los que le rodeaban se limitaban a hablarle con respeto y en general, hasta con algo de temor. Lo que no le extrañaba, después de haber comprobado el terrible carácter que tenía durante el escaso tiempo que llevaba en las Islas del Sur.

La castaña reparó súbitamente en su presencia y la expresión de sus ojos se apagó notoriamente. Pudo ver como rápidamente, la analizaba de pies a cabeza contrayendo su sonrisa en una fina mueca de recelo.

—He preparado su habitación personalmente, Majestad—volvió a hablar desviando su vista nuevamente al aludido, al ver que no obtenía respuesta a su bienvenida—, tal y como lo solicitó en su carta.

—Bien—replicó Hans escuetamente antes de tomar a la platinada nuevamente del brazo y conducirla hacia una de las puertas que había en la suite.

Apretando los dientes, Elsa soportó que la llevara hasta una habitación muy espaciosa y decorada en tonos crema y verde. Quería soltarse de su agarre, no le gustaba que la tocara. Pero ya sabía de sobra lo inútil que sería aquello. Tan solo esperaba que se mantuviera lo suficientemente ocupado como para dejarla en paz, al menos por lo que restaba del día. Tenía entendido que debía atender asuntos muy urgentes en esa isla, de la cual ni se había enterado el nombre.

Pero eso no importaba, sino esquivarlo a él todo lo que fuera posible.

Aun sin soltarla, el cobrizo abrió una puerta contigua a la estancia donde se encontraban, revelando un dormitorio más pequeño pero que lucía igual de acogedor. Todo en él era blanco, a excepción de las flores que había dispuestas en algunos rincones y que mostraban vivos colores.

—Vas a quedarte aquí mientras salgo a la ciudad—le dijo autoritariamente—, no puedes salir a ningún sitio. Voy a dejar a mis guardias vigilando la entrada.

La ojiazul frunció el ceño.

—Espero que la habitación sea de tu agrado, princesita—lo escuchó decir con sarcasmo.

Elsa supuso que de no encontrarse en la situación tan lamentable en la que estaba, se habría sentido muy complacida ante lo que veía. Pero para el caso, daba lo mismo dormir allí que en el gris habitáculo que le habían asignado en el palacio.

Si tan solo pudiera estar en casa…

—¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer mientras usted está afuera?—preguntó impertinentemente, soltando su brazo—No puede tenerme encerrada aquí.

—Tú no decides lo que puedo hacer o no—le espetó Hans—, simplemente vas a esperar aquí a que yo regresé. ¿Te quedó claro?

—No comprendo porque me trajo con usted si lo único que va a hacer es encerrarme—insistió ella con frialdad y alzando la cabeza arrogantemente.

Él sonrió con su acostumbrado engreimiento.

—El porque te traje es asunto mío—le respondió dando un par de pasos hacia ella—, pero no te inquietes, querida. Ya me encargaré de atenderte como es debido—alzó el dedo índice y lo deslizó a lo largo de su blanca mejilla—, más tarde.

La mirada preocupada que apareció en el rostro de la muchacha fue suficiente para darse por satisfecho. Salió del lugar sin decir nada más y cerró la puerta, antes de llamar a la empleada que los había recibido para pedirle la llave.

Había viajado con anterioridad hacia esa isla un par de veces y la posada en la que ahora se encontraban, se había convertido en su sitio de hospedaje en cada ocasión.

—Veo que ha traído compañía, Su Majestad—la joven de pelo castaño hizo aparición ante él con una leve sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

Hans recibió la llave que le extendía y la introdujo en la cerradura.

—Así es—dijo secamente—y es muy importante mantenerla vigilada—volvió a darle la llave—, tú te vas a encargar de eso mientras no estoy—le ordenó severamente, obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta—. Asegúrate de que coma algo y no la dejes salir de ahí. ¿Has entendido?

—Sí, Su Majestad—la sonrisa se había borrado por completo de los labios de la castaña.

Acto seguido, lo vio dirigirse con rumbo hacia la salida sin dirigirle otra palabra.

Ella frunció los labios y le echó un vistazo a la puerta que acababa de cerrar con aversión. Le parecía que la nueva acompañante del rey no iba a ser mucho de su agrado.

* * *

Había pasado un buen rato desde que se encontrara atrapada de nuevo. Desde que estaba en las Islas del Sur, parecía ser que no podía estar de otra manera. Casi toda su vida había permanecido detrás de puertas cerradas, pero antes al menos estaba en casa.

Apenas había escuchado el sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura, tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una exclamación. Ya estaba harta de las actitudes del rey.

Tampoco le había pasado desapercibida la pequeña conversación que había sostenido con su anfitriona y el énfasis que había hecho en que debía estar vigilada. ¿Qué se creía que era? ¿Una especie de mascota a la que se tenía que encerrar? Lo peor era pensar en lo último que le había dicho antes de marcharse.

"_Ya me encargaré de atenderte como es debido"._

Sintió un escalofrío. Apostaba a que muchas mujeres estarían encantadas de recibir tal atención de parte del pelirrojo, que después de todo, era un hombre muy guapo. Pero ella no lo estaba. No le podía disgustar más la idea de tener que soportar su contacto otra vez. Estaba segura de que no podría contener sus poderes por mucho tiempo, si seguía molestándola. En cualquier momento se desatarían.

Y que el cielo la ayudara cuando eso ocurriera.

El ruido de la cerradura girando nuevamente la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Recostada como estaba en la cama de sábanas blancas, se incorporó justo a tiempo para ver entrar a la mujer de pelo castaño que había visto con anterioridad. Llevaba una bandeja en sus manos, que deposito con sumo cuidado sobre una mesa cercana, antes de cerrar detrás de sí.

Elsa frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. ¿Qué no le habían enseñado a tocar?

—Le traje la cena, señorita—le dijo inexpresivamente. No había ni un atisbo de amabilidad en su voz.

En cambio, se quedó observándola con curiosidad de arriba abajo, manifestando cierta desconfianza que a ella no le agradó. ¿Es que nadie le había enseñado que era una grosería mirar a las personas de esa manera?

Suavemente se aclaró la garganta, provocando que la recién llegada se detuviera en su observación y dibujara una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es muy extraño que Su Majestad viaje acompañado—dijo sin disculparse en absoluto por su acción anterior—, ¿eres su dama de compañía o algo por el estilo?

La rubia alzó una de sus delicadas cejas. Más que molestarle lo rápido que había pasado a tutearla, lo hacía el hecho de que se refiriera a ella de esa forma y el tono en que lo hacía.

Se contuvo de suspirar al ver que aguardaba su respuesta, sin estar muy segura de que era lo que debía decir. ¿Qué podía contestar a una pregunta tan inoportuna? ¿Desde cuándo debía dar explicaciones a una desconocida?

"_Soy su prisionera"_, fue lo primero que acudió a su mente. Decir aquello no sería de gran utilidad, por más cierto que fuera y por más ganas que tuviera de responder de esa forma.

—Sí—se limitó a decir con frialdad—, digamos que eso soy. Su dama de compañía.

Pronunció las palabras como si hacerlo le provocara el más desagradable sabor de boca. Detestaba como se escuchaban. Y al parecer, la otra no se había dado por bien servida al oírlas.

—Bueno. Me llamo Catrine—le dijo escuetamente y sin dejar de sonreír de aquel modo tan artificial. Más que una sonrisa, parecía portar una mueca—. Su Majestad te dejó a mi cuidado. Así que… regresaré en un rato por esto—añadió señalando la bandeja que había traído con los ojos.

—No tengo hambre—dijo la princesa gélidamente.

El viaje en barco no le había hecho demasiado bien. Por increíble que pareciera, aun se sentía mal a causa del balanceo del barco y el solo pensar que tendría que enfrentarse con el rey más adelante, le quitaba el apetito.

—Pues tienes que comer, Su Majestad lo ordenó—repuso la castaña cortantemente—, así que más tarde volveré para recogerlo todo.

Se dio la vuelta para salir no sin antes darse cuenta de la incredulidad y el enfado que cruzaron por el semblante de su huésped. Internamente contenta por eso, volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave.

¿Qué era lo que se creía esa niña? Se comportaba de una manera muy arrogante, lo cual le había molestado en exceso. A simple vista podía darse cuenta de que no era más que una criada del rey. Probablemente la habría traído solamente para atenderlo. Aunque eso no explicaba porque tenía la consideración de colocarla en una habitación tan próxima a la suya y mucho menos el afán de tenerla bajo vigilancia.

A menos claro, que la hubiera llevado con él como su amante.

Esa posibilidad le hizo sentir una sensación amarga dentro del pecho. Por la manera en que él la miraba, no dudaba que estuviera en lo correcto. Y eso era muy injusto.

Mientras terminaba de desempacar las prendas de Su Majestad y de colocarlas en el armario de sus aposentos, se miró de soslayo en un espejo que reposaba cerca. Siempre se había considerado atractiva y la imagen que le devolvía la mirada ciertamente lo era. Pero todo indicaba que ya no sería suficiente.

Le había bastado con mirar a la acompañante del pelirrojo para sentirse en desventaja. Ella era más joven. Y resultaba más bella, aun debajo de toda esa palidez que le confería cierto aire de extrañeza. Era obvio porque había atraído la atención del rey.

Catrine se sintió furiosa. Llevaba ya un buen tiempo trabajando en esa posada, que lo pertenecía a su tía y desde que recibiera la noticia de la visita de Su Majestad, no había hecho más que contar los días para su llegada. Él era el hombre más atractivo que había visto jamás y antes, cuando se había hospedado allí un par de veces, había logrado que se fijara en ella al brindarle sus muy generosas atenciones.

Era imposible negar que soñaba despierta con él, a pesar del escaso tiempo que habían compartido. Y en sus más insensatas fantasías, se permitía creer que un buen día podría llegar a enamorarle lo suficiente, para que la llevara a palacio y pudiera olvidarse de su monótona rutina en la posada.

Claro estaba que no contaba con el inesperado arribo de una intrusa.

Molesta, miró hacia la puerta cerrada con llave con desagrado. No importaba cuan complaciente pudiera ser esa mocosa con el gobernante, tenía que encargarse de que la olvidara.

Y con un poco de astucia, eso no le sería difícil.

* * *

Exhausto, Hans entró en la estancia de la posada con aire serio. Parecía que los problemas políticos nunca paraban de aparecer. La reunión con el gobernante y los ministros de la isla le había llevado más tiempo del necesario puesto que como siempre, había tenido que poner orden en cuanto a la última revuelta que había surgido en el lugar, de la mano de unos jóvenes comerciantes.

Todo indicaba sin embargo, que había ciertas irregularidades entre algunos de los ministros. Varias cabezas rodarían cuando terminara de arreglar ese problema.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Majestad—el cobrizo se volvió con pereza hacia la muchacha que le había hablado. Al parecer lo había estado esperando dentro de la suite. Arqueó una ceja. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la lambisconería que mostraba esa chica, pero supuso que al menos habría servido para vigilar a la princesa.

Fríamente le devolvió el saludo mientras se desprendía de su capa y la dejaba caer al suelo. Ella se apresuró a recogerla.

—He desempacado todas sus cosas—le informó siguiéndolo por el salón—, su habitación esta lista si quiere descansar.

Él ignoró la implicación que encerraba esa frase.

—¿Y Elsa?—preguntó haciendo que la sonrisa de la castaña disminuyera notablemente.

Ella supo de inmediato que se refería a su acompañante, a pesar de que nunca le había preguntado a esta su nombre.

—En su habitación, como lo dispuso usted Su Majestad—le respondió—. Me temó que comió muy poco—añadió—, no pude hacer que terminara toda su cena. Es una chiquilla un poco descortés, ¿sabe? Disculpe que se lo diga de esta manera.

Contrario al efecto que esperaba producir en él, simplemente lo vio sonreír de lado con ironía.

—Si gusta, puedo prepararle la cama—prosiguió la muchacha, acercándose discretamente y colocando una mano en su antebrazo con suavidad—, debe sentirse muy cansado, Majestad—añadió con voz aterciopelada.

—Dame la llave de su habitación.

Catrine se quedó estática ante la orden. Una mezcla de decepción y enfado se hizo presente dentro de sí. No comprendía. Él no se había negado ante sus indirectas antes.

—¿Qué estás esperando?—la brusquedad de sus palabras no le dio otra opción que sacar el mencionado objeto de su bolsillo y entregárselo, con lentitud—. Ya puedes retirarte.

Dolida, la joven se dio media vuelta presta a abandonar los aposentos del rey y a tiempo para que este no viera como se humedecía su mirada. Se sentía tan humillada. Pero aquello no se iba a quedar así. Ya habría tiempo para intentarlo de nuevo mañana y fuera como fuera, haría que cayera en sus atractivos otra vez.

Y esa molesta entrometida que había llevado consigo quedaría reducida a nada.

Hans bufó con exasperación, alegre por haberse deshecho de la chica y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Le sorprendió ver a la princesa mirando distraídamente por la ventana y de espaldas a él. Esperaba encontrarla durmiendo pues ya era un poco tarde. No obstante era mejor así. Al menos tendría un poco de diversión antes de dormir, después de un día tan difícil.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?—Elsa se volvió hacia él con expresión de fiereza.

De nuevo elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios. Le gustaba cuando se ponía de esa manera. Aunque generalmente sus impertinencias solían exasperarlo, encontraba muy estimulante el hecho de acercarse a ella para dominar ese mal humor que le provocaba. Más ahora que había encontrado la forma de hacerlo.

—Recuerda tus modales, querida. No es esa la forma de dirigirse a un rey.

—Ya le dije que usted no es mi rey. Y estaba por irme a dormir—dijo Elsa desdeñosamente—; sería bueno que me dejara a solas.

—A mi parecer no luce cansada, Alteza—Hans se aproximó lentamente.

—No se me acerque—espetó ella, cortante.

—Vamos querida. No pienso hacerte nada malo—sus ojos esmeraldas la observaron con intensidad conforme acorto la distancia y logró acorralarla en un rincón del dormitorio.

—¡Le he dicho que no se me acerque!

Elsa respiró profundamente, luchando por combatir el hielo que quería salir de sus manos. Era muy complicado cuando lo tenía tan cerca. Podía sentir su fragancia masculina, una mezcla entre sándalo y madera que a él le iba muy bien y que de alguna manera, estaba logrando alterar sus sentidos. Se pegó completamente contra la pared cuando se inclinó hacia ella, hablándole al oído.

—¿No puede el rey recibir un beso de las buenas noches?—su aliento cálido acarició el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola desconcentrarse.

Oprimió sus labios justo cuando el pelirrojo los cubrió con los suyos, impidiéndole la entrada. Las manos gruesas de él se posaron sobre sus mejillas, sin importarle la fría temperatura de su piel.

Elsa quería luchar, pero su miedo a efectuar un movimiento en falso que congelara la habitación entera, no le dejaba más opción que intentar empujarlo. De todas maneras, de haber podido resistirse con más ahínco tenía la impresión de que el resultado sería el mismo. Era demasiado fuerte y no tenía que esforzarse para mantenerla bajo su control.

Hans movió su boca ávidamente encima de la de ella, buscando una manera de acceder. Mordisqueó delicadamente su labio inferior, sorprendiéndose ante sus esfuerzos por rechazar el beso. Jamás le había sucedido antes.

Una de sus manos se movió hasta aferrar su mandíbula con suavidad, ejerciendo presión para que separara sus labios. La joven continuó oponiendo resistencia.

—Abre la boca—le ordenó en un susurro, rozando su piel con la suya—. No luches contra mí, Elsa.

¿Por qué le era tan difícil disfrutarlo en vez de continuar rechazándolo? Tenía que acostumbrarse a ello. Era apenas la segunda vez que la besaba y la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos así como su sabor, se estaban volviendo algo adictivo para él. No iba a renunciar a eso ahora que había descubierto cuanto le gustaba.

Finalmente, Elsa soltó un leve quejido brindándole la oportunidad de profundizar el beso. Su lengua acarició suavemente su labio antes de adentrarse, poco a poco, para encontrarse con la de ella.

La chica no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Ella, que estaba tan habituada al frío sin que este le supusiera problema alguno, empezaba a sentir una calidez muy extraña con las acciones del rey. Ese beso húmedo provocaba que sus mejillas se encendieran y que sintiera un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. El hielo en sus venas se derretía temporalmente. Se impresionó al darse en cuenta, en medio de su momentánea confusión, de que no sentía el impulso de liberar su don.

Algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

Hans se separó de ella con una mirada triunfante. Había sentido como de un momento a otro, desistía de tratar de alejarlo, aunque no le correspondiera. Ya comenzaba a sucumbir ante él.

—Buenas noches, alteza—se despidió de ella, con la voz enronquecida.

Desconcertada como estaba, Elsa apenas fue consciente de cómo él se inclinaba otra vez para depositar un beso más corto encima de su boca. No le respondió, ni tampoco dio muestras de reaccionar cuando retrocedió y la dejó sola, sino hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose.

Nerviosa, parpadeó un par de veces y luego alzó las palmas de sus manos enguantadas hacia ella, observándolas con minuciosidad. El hielo continuaba ahí, recorriendo su sangre y permaneciendo debajo de la piel, en espera a ser liberado. Su don se encontraba intacto.

Pero por un instante, parecía haberse detenido. Algo dentro de ella se había descongelado. ¿Por qué?

¿Qué era lo que tenía ese hombre que sin saberlo, ahora hasta era capaz de mantener sus poderes bajo control? Todo el tiempo tenía que esforzarse por esconderlos y de pronto, él llegaba y lograba que fueran inofensivos por un segundo.

Eso le preocupó, a pesar de que en cierta forma, debería sentirse aliviada de no haber dado muestras de sus capacidades.

Pensativa, miró hacia el cielo estrellado a través de su ventana.

Algo extraño acababa de pasar allí.

* * *

¡Hola copos de nieve! ¡Feliz viernes! :D

Sé que esperaban con ansias la continuación y que prometí no tardarme mucho, pero vieran que a pesar de estar inspirada no tuve demasiado tiempo como traérselas antes. ¡Pero hey! Me tardé cinco días menos que la última vez. Algo es algo ¿no? xD

Por cierto, quiero agradecerle a todas esas personitas que se animaron a comentar por primera vez, así como a las que añadieron la historia a sus favoritos o le dieron "Follow". ¡No saben lo genial que es contar con tanto apoyo! En serio, muchísimas gracias. Los últimos reviews me dieron muchos ánimos para escribir. Y hablando de reviews, una mención especial se merece _adrilabelle_, por iluminarme con varias ideas para continuar con esta historia y en específico, con este capítulo y el siguiente. Eres genial, chérie. ;)

Como ven, varias cosas pasaron entre nuestra parejita en el avance de hoy. Siguen las tensiones y sigue el amor/odio a todo lo que da. ¡Hasta apareció una nueva enemiga para mi querido copo de nieve! ¿Qué tan lejos creen que pueda llegar? D:

Y luego estuvo ese momentito del final, donde los poderes de Elsa se ven afectados. ¿Alguien tiene una pista de por qué fue así? Jijijiji.

Se vienen algunas sorpresas en el próximo capítulo. Pero mientras tanto, ya saben que todos sus reviews me ayudarán a continuar. Comenten las cosas que les gustaron (y que les disgustaron) de este capítulo porque, en serio, fue de los más complicaditos (pero también de los más interesantes).

Para mis bellos anónimos:

_F_: Así es, chérie. Entre más idiota sea el pelirrojo más lo amamos. Las fans del Helsa estamos locas. :P

_nekonippon_: Jejejeje, eres tan mala como yo por querer ver sufriendo a Elsa en las garras de ese adorable tirano. ¡Mil gracias por comentar!

_Maria_: Muchas gracias por tu review y lo que me dices de la narración. Espero que hayas disfrutado también este capítulo. Yo quisiera actualizar muy seguido pero ya ves. xD A veces, el tiempo y las musas van en contra de una.

_perla_: Agradezco mucho sus palabras y ya verán lo que sucede cuando los poderes de Elsa se desaten. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, jojojojo.

_Helsa fan_: Eres una de mis más fieles lectoras, me da tanto gusto que te mantengas al pendiente de esta y otras historias. Y que no te aburran mis abundantes descripciones. xD

_Katherine_: ¡Aquí está la continuación! :D

_Ari_: Muchas gracias por tu review, esta historia se va a continuar hasta su final, no importa cuanto me tarde para eso, no te preocupes. :)

_rital_: Es tan genial tener nuevos lectores y por supuesto, ¡el Helsa! También se han convertido en mi ship favorito. Yo te agradezco a ti por animarme con tu comentario. :)

Y ya los dejo, porque la nota de autor me quedó kilométrica. Ahí se ven. ;D

PD: Casi me olvidaba de mi importantísimo anuncio. La aclamada _HoeLittleDuck_ y yo vamos a escribir un fic Helsa próximamente. Ya pueden ponerse a gritar. :3


End file.
